The Original Hero of Time
by huntress in the dark
Summary: I had a life before this  glass prison. I want it back. Link wasn't the only one to gain the title  Hero of Time
1. Prologe: The Deal was Sealed

**AN: Back-bone Idea derived from some other show I can't remember at the moment… therefore, although I can't officially give credit to them just yet, it **_**does **_**belong to them. **

* * *

"Hey! Is anyone there? HEY!!!" His frantic voice bounced off the hallowed, mirror walls. "Anny!! Anny?! Gannon? Where are you?!" He tried to remember what happened before arriving here, and realized he couldn't. But that wasn't possible! He had to have been somewhere else before here.

He back-tracked his memories of the day; mirrors, darkness, flash of light, his own screaming… blood… nothing.

He hitched briefly, then, tried again. Mirrors, darkness, flash of light, his own screaming… blood… nothing. It was like his life before this weird prison was erased.

That couldn't be so. He remembered Anny. That was his proof of a life from before… this. He tried again and again; nothing. Soon the little memories he did have were starting to fade as well. A booming Laughter echoed all throughout the glass cage.

"Gannon…." He croaked.

"That means… I lost." Fear made his voice faint. The deal he had made; the deal with which he sealed his fate. Suddenly his memory came back to him, as though Gannon willed it to, if only to taunt him. He felt his legs give way. He lost.

"Goddess… what have I gotten myself into."


	2. Badge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time….. YET!! (bwahahaha!)**

* * *

Link groaned silently as he glanced behind him. Yep, she was still there.

_('I never forgot our Vows'….. Honestly lady, I was a kid at the time and you forced me anyway….) _

Princess Ruto would not give up the fiancé bit and insisted on following him all throughout the temple to 'help'. Navi was more help.

After defeating an incredible amount of monsters, Link finally arrived at a spiked door. Partially to his relief, Ruto wasn't allowed in. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different in here from anything he faced before. Something….

Like the rest of the temple, water flooded the floor, if only at puddle depth.

The room was empty save for a lone tree in the middle. At the far end, was the way-out; there had to be a catch.

He made his way across the room quickly and cautiously. There was something weird about this room, he couldn't exactly put his finger on what just yet, but it almost seemed as though it wasn't part of the outside world. For one, the air was cold and misty which struck Link as strange since the rest of the temple was pleasantly warm temperature.

He reached the other side and attempted to open the door; locked…Of course.

That's when he heard ….footsteps? They sounded like his but he wasn't moving.

Acting solely on instinct, Link pulled out the Master sword just in time to defend against… another master sword?

"What the…?"

Not fast enough. Steel clanked against steel, he didn't have time to think. This creature seemed to know all his moves? What sort of Illusion was this? It looked human….

The illusion parried almost every blow Link could dish out, till at last, he slipped.

He was 'tagged' on the shoulder. The figure then disappeared, giving Link time to breath, how ever short that was……

(It's vulnerable to magic!! He has to be, swords don't work!)

Parry …parry… hit…. parry….hit. lock. The illusion seemed to be trying to say something; possibly something cynical and sarcastic, its voice was garbled

Link didn't give it time to finish. With a blast of Din's Fire, he was able to break away.

The Illusion back flipped right into fighting position and was ready to begin once more.

"….cket out of here! take me to Gannon Now!!"

Maybe it was the loss of blood making him hallucinate, but … he could have sworn he heard him speak clearly.

"Come on wuss! Have at me already!" It taunted. With that. It lunged at him, blade drawn.

Sparks flew once again as the 'real' Master sword blocked what would have been a deadly blow. Now was his chance! Link then slipped his hand into his pouch and drew out the crystal for Din's Fire. The figure was once again set a blaze and disappeared, then reappeared behind him. Link spun around aiming for the things neck; the illusion mimicked. They were at a stand still. Link held the blade of the master sword on the side of the thing's neck but did not push further. The illusion did the same. Neither one moved but rather they stood there, both out of breath.

It was at this vantage point, Link could see the thing clearly. It was like he was looking in a mirror in a dark room. There were subtle differences though. His eyes were wilder, smile cockier. He looked like he had never lost a battle. The bangs were different from his, shorter but covering up the entire forehead instead of just most of it. Link couldn't tell what color his hair or skin was as the creature of whatever it was, was covered head to toe in black; like a living shadow….

"What are you?!!" Link screamed finally.

"A human being last I checked! What are you?!" Link backed out, and likewise the mystery fighter did the same.

Standing opposite of him in nearly every way, the fighter slowly cocked his head to the side as though thinking of what to do next.

"Listen if I let you win would be willing to help me?" it asked warily tone.

"How do you mean?"

"I let you win, will you let me out of this prison. Your general make-up seems to fit my own… This shouldn't be too hard on either of us."

Link pulled out The Mega-ton Hammer. The fighter seemed immune to attacks by sword. What about a hammer?

"What's that?" the mystery fighter asked surprised.

Link swung the hammer at him at full-force, and missed. The hammer must be too heavy.

"Look, don't get me wrong wussy, I can help you, but this whole trying-to-kill-me thing's going to have to stop."

"Navi, what is this?" Link pointed to the figure.

"I think it's one of Gannon's spells, fighting him is going to continue to be like fighting yourself." Navi suggested.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, since it was at this point the fighter's eye's glowed red with anger.

"I AM NOT GANNON'S PROPERTY!! I'LL NEVER SWEAR ALLIANCE TO SUCH AN EVIL BASTARD OF A MAN!!!" He yelled. And with that he pulled out his sword once more.

Link started running out of the way of the murderous steel.

"NAVI, I DON'T THINK HE'S ONE OF GANNON'S SPELLS!!" link yelled, panicked.

"Then your guess is as good as mine!!" she squeaked.

The fighter was naturally faster than him and caught up with him quickly. He caught up with Link and now ran neck and neck with him. Link soon caught a shield full-on in the face and fell on his side, causing a sick crack to come from his already injured shoulder. It was broken. He rolled onto his back only to see his opponent's sword inches away from his eyes.

"I need you alive! That is the only reason you're still breathing air! I want my life back, and to do that I need your help! I want Gannon dead by my hands, and that can't happen 'till I get out of here. You will help me, or die pitifully where you lie right now. Either way I win! What do you say?!"

"Help? What do need my help for? You seem perfectly capable to kill Gannon yourself."

All ferocity had left Link's voice and was replaced with innocent curiosity. The fighter raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Do you… remember how you got here?"

"Yeah through the door over there"

"And before that?"

"There was a fast stream that carried me to the door. I don't remember all the rooms I've been through, they were all pretty complex. This is probably the most elaborate, if not largest temple I've seen. In fact I'd say it's built to keep something from getting out instead of in."

The dark figure smiled evilly and said, "Good. You'll do just fine. Not to worry stranger, you'll live. Hell, I'll even be nice for a change and help you kill a few monsters.

With that he faded away.

Link got up and looked around. The figure seemed to be gone. The pain in his shoulder was gone; it wasn't even bleeding!

_("I can't have you injured I healed that for you no need to thank me. Name's Badge by the way.")_

Link's eyes went wide He could hear the shadow fighter clear as day. He wasn't gone at all. Badge was inside him.


	3. Shiek

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Badge was certainly helpful. Not that Link was about to admit it to him. Morpha wasn't the slightest bit of trouble. Big blob of goo, clogging up the water works that was all there was to him. Badge took him out in five slices. Link watched him do it too; something he had not expected to be able to do. Badge's skills were honed as any soldiers. The efficiency of his movements showed that he knew what he was doing and even planned out his attacks like he knew all along what he was taking down.

By this time they were outside on the small island above the water temple. Lake Hylia had been restored almost instantaneously.

"Alright! The blob is taken care of! On to Ganon! I'm gonna kill that sneaky son-of-a-bitch if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted to the world, hands on his, no, Link's hips. Navi had never seen Link act like that and it unnerved her quite a bit.

"L-Link??"

"Nope! Badge. Link in here and just fine, so there's no worries!" He replied with a smirk.

"Let him go." Navi said sternly

"Nuh-Uh."

"(Humph) We're not going to be able to get to Ganon for awhile yet! Let. Him. Go!"

Navi spoke to him as she would a child teasing a small animal. She was annoyed to say the least. She had grown out of the idea of looking out for a child ever since Link became an adult 'seven years ago'

"Fine!" Badge said in an irritated, almost childish, tone. He closed hi green eyes and let Link take over again. Link fell to one knee, gasping for breath as his own lungs were returned to him.

"Link? Are you ok?" Navi asked in a patient tone.

"I think so…" This was partly true. Though in all honesty, he felt off. He didn't exactly feel invaded, rather he felt like there was always someone there with him even when he didn't want them there, like an obnoxious kid that wouldn't leave him alone.

Hearing those three little words of confirmation, she let loose all her frustration.

"Good! I'm glad! That 'Badge' character's irritates me!! He's rude, and flat out scary in a fight! Did you see him? What's with him anyway?! He's chomping at the bit to kill Ganon. What happened to him to make him like that?! And another thing….."

Link wasn't listening anymore. His attention swerved upward. There was someone up in the tree.

"Shiek!!"

Shiek flipped gracefully of the tree top and landed in front of them.

"Link, I'm glad to see you've made it. I can see Hyrule turning back to its rightful state little by little thanks to your brave deeds."

"Um, no problem…" Link felt himself begin to blush just the slightest bit. However for the life of him he couldn't say why.

"Please come to Kakariko Village. The next sage is there."

"Ok… see you there, then."

With that, Sheik vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_("Who's the she-male?") _

"Lay off! He has a delicate figure that's all!"

_("You sure? If I didn't know better I'd say 'he' was a female".)_

"Yeah well, he's not."

_("DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LA-DY!!")_

"SHUT UP!!"

"Link? Why are you talking to yourself?"

"because this job's finally pushed me off the edge! Come on! Kakariko village isn't getting any closer while we just stand here!! Link stomped off in the direction of Kakariko.

_("You were blushing too! Gee Link, didn't know you swung that way would explain the skir--")_

"IT'S NOT A SKIRT!! EPONA!!!"

It was the first time Epona ever came without being whistled for.

It took them a week to cross the near desolate field.

They hadn't even reached the Village when they saw smoke climbing in the sky.

Link leaped off of Epona and ran up the stairs. He kept thinking about how he found Hyrule Castle town. All the re-deads, infesting the place like the plague. Kakariko itself was practically made up of the survivors who escaped castle town.

"I hope everyone's alright!" Link muttered to himself.

He ran through the village, hoping to find someone alive. He only found Shiek standing in front of the well at the far end.

"Get back Link!" His serious tone of voice made Link freeze in his tracks.

"There is a restless evil in here. It broke the seal on the well and festered throughout the village. This is the thing that attacked and set the place aflame!"

A low guttural growl came from the old stone well seconds before a dense black shadow roared through the wooden cover, and charged strait for Link. Shiek blocked its path only to be attacked himself. Link watched helplessly as the thing pulled him high above the ground and proceeded to break every bone in his body.

"Let go of him!! Hey!! Over here! I said let go!!"

The black shadow dropped Shiek none too gently, on the floor and went after Link once more. Suddenly Link couldn't see anything, but felt like he was being ripped apart by wolfos; then felt nothing.

--------------------------------------------

His vision soon fizzled back into focus. It was raining. The fires were mostly put out. Shiek was watching over him.

"You're awake. Good I was getting concerned."

"But what about you? I thought you were hurt worse! How are you still alive?"

"Impa healed me then went down there." He said pointing to the well.

"She plans to seal the evil back in the well, but she'll need your help. The evil came from the Shadow temple."

"Ok. Just point me in which direction I need to go."

"My-my, you're so eager to help. The shadow temple lies just above the graveyard. This is the gate-way to the land of the dead. You'll need to play this song in order to even get in….."


	4. A Second King of theives

**Disclaimer: Don't own SH&!**

* * *

"Get back here! THIEF!!" yelled a Hylian man from off in the distance.

"Kiss it!" The tanned Gerudo thief cawed back.

"Badge! Get moving! We don't have time to taunt them this time!" yelled another Hylian, who followed him from close behind on horseback.

The two thieves rode off into Hyrule Field as twilight was falling and headed to the west.

"Ha-ha this is great! What a haul!" Badge yelled gleefully.

His tan skin only hinted at him being only half Gerudo, but his thieving skills screamed not only of pure blood, but of royalty; his hair was blonde over golden, wild from the wind running through it and nearly matched his wild spirit. His green eyes lit up in the midst of the adrenaline rush of the moment.

Beside him, was his half brother and friend he had known all his life.

His slick black hair was always pulled back in a ponytail and reached the center of his back. He was older by a year; his skin, a lighter creamy white shade. He was Hyrulian to the core. On his back, Corbin also wore a sword that for all the times he used it, might as well have been decoration. He didn't wear it so much out of necessity as he did out of precaution.

"Jeez Badge, what the hell is wrong with you?! There's no way we'll be able to steal from that place again!" Corbin complained

"Whine, whine, whine… the second time you try to rob a place is always harder than the first, because by that time they'll be ready for you. Besides those guys were horrible they deserved what they got!" He defended in a still gleeful tone.

"You're a thief. Don't go preaching to others how to behave." Corbin replied flatly.

"Where to next, Corbin?" Badge asked, completely ignoring the previous statement.

"Back home of course."

"mmmm alright!"

A small devilish smile was his one and only warning be fore he bolted for a small hill.

"We'll take the scenic route then!"

"Oh whatever… nutcase" Corbin muttered, grinning.

As they reached the gate to the Gerudo kingdom, they slowed down to a halt.

Night had fallen; the road was treacherous after dark. Once inside the fortress grounds, they were greeted by most of the tribe.

"Hello ladies, got room for more loot?" He said as he pulled two large sacks of his horse.

"How did you manage to steel all that and a horse?" one of the Gerudos in the front asked.

"It was all sheer talent." Badge proudly announced.

"He snuck up behind them, pulled their hats over their eyes and robbed them blind." Corbin explained flatly.

"Hey, it's not as easy as that!!"

"Yeah it was."

"You're no fun. Can't you liven it up just a little?"

"Nope"

"Such a beautiful Mustang!" exclaimed a familiar voice behind them.

"Anny! When did you get there?"

"Did you take this one too?" She asked ignoring his question.

"More like rescued. The poor guy was tied to a pole out in the hot sun while his rider sat in the shade drinking."

"Aww, poor thing. We'll treat you better than that, here don't worry." She told the horse.

Corbin rolled his eyes and dismounted; pulling his horse back to the stable. He had been with these two before and had no desire to be so again.

"What were you up to today Anny?" Badge asked in a calmer voice.

"Oh, don't say it like I had the whole day to do what ever I pleased!" Anny said indignantly.

"Fine, What were you forced to do by the point of a sword."

Anny smiled and reported her daily duties.

"Well. I woke up just before dawn to take care of the horses. First I need to feed them then run them once around the track. Then I let them run around the corral. A.k.a, lock the gate behind me as they mosey around the track area."

"Ahh, mass destruction then." Badge summed up smiling.

Anny gave him a playful smack behind the head to tell him otherwise.

She pulled the black mustang, by the reigns and led him to the stable; Badge followed.

It was the thirty-ninth year according to Hyrulian reckoning; life in the Gerudo Valley was remarkably pleasant. Badge had been one of the few men in the whole village not only born there but allowed to stay. Corbin had also been allowed to stay on occasion, being a blood relative of Badge. He had in fact, been considered something of a body guard of sorts to Badge. Despite living there practically his entire life, the Gerudo's still didn't trust him entirely.

"I can't wait till my first time out." Anny told Badge excitedly as she shut the stable door.

"You've never stolen?"

"No, I ask, but everyone insists I'm of better use as a horse trainer."

There was a trace of sadness in her voice that badge noticed right away, despite her efforts to hide it.

"You think you're up for it?"

"Not you too… you're the only guy here who's allowed to do thieving. It's usually the women doing that."

"I'm the only man allowed to go out because I am the only guy _here_."

"What about Corbin?"

"…. Corbin doesn't steal, he just comes along to make sure I don't screw up."

"Gannon then?"

Badge's face twitched briefly, then in a lower voice replied: "That thing is no man… but a beast."

"You really should show more respect to your king." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll show respect when he does something to deserve it!"

Anny deadpanned at the comment. "You become king then." She replied flatly.

"That's a great Idea Anny! Thanks I think I will" Badge mused, returning to his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Yeah, 'King of the Fools' you mean"

"Nah, 'King of Thieves' sound's better."

"Well then your highness, what are the chances of you taking me out to steal with you tomorrow?"


	5. Ethics

**Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

He couldn't remember a time he was more nervous than this day.

_(Why am I doing this?)_

He left the Gerudo grounds, the reigns of his hoarse fastened in an almost snow-capped fist. He had given his word that He would do this, yesterday but since then had regretted it. Still, he felt he couldn't go back now. That would make him a liar as well as a thief.

By the time he was a good ways out of the western territory, his throat was dry from nerves.

"(Cough) Anny? You can come out now. We're out."

A blue eye peeked out from under the sack that had been sitting on the mustang, appearing to be luggage. There was not a recognizable soul to be found save for badge himself. With that in mind, she flung the sack of with gusto.

"Ahhh, air! Fresh free air! Where are we going first?"

"Hyrule Market place. We can get some disguises there, namely for you."

She looked back at him curiously but said nothing.

They were almost there when Anny blurted out something Badge wasn't prepared for.

"You don't like stealing as much as you say, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Badge retorted feeling flustered.

"Yesterday you stole from men mistreating their horse. The week before, Corbin said you stole from some debutant but you claim you 'lost' it as you hadn't returned with any gold what-so-ever. Frequently you would steal from men near the red-light district. You're not like any thief I've ever heard of is all."

Badge turned a light shade of pink, looking annoyed.

"Come on, hide under the sack again. I look fine, but people will recognize you a mile away with your red hair."

"Hmph you'd think it would be the other way around…" Anny grumbled as she folded herself back into hiding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Badge docked the horse in a nice shady area, and helped Anny down.

In the midst of the bustling crowd, the pair looked normal (much to their surprise)

By mid day, they had finished making their rounds. Anny now wore a long white dress with red roses on it; no sleeves. Her hair was in a lower pony-tail instead of the Gerudo's trade-mark high ponytail. They were about to head out when they heard shouting near the exit.

"THAT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!! I SPECIFICLY TOLD YOU 500 RUPIES!!"

"And I told you it would take longer than a couple weeks to get it all. I'm sorry but I-"

"You must not understand the situation you're in pal." The word 'pal was spit out like it was something sour. And for all Badge could tell, it was just that for this thug of a man.

"… You have four days not seven, four. You either pay up or give up. I'd hate to see what would happen to your daughter… should you miss another deadline."

The smaller man snapped at the mention of his daughter.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! YOUR BUSINESS IS WITH ME!!"

_(Quite a backbone for someone crossed with a thug like that) _thought Badge.

The bigger man, who had previously been demanding the ridiculous amount, shoved the smaller one aside and stormed out.

The smaller man who had just been threatened straitened himself out, cursing as he did so.

"Badge, I have an Idea!" exclaimed Anny. With that she ran toward the Hyrulian.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Does it bloody look like I'm ok?!"

Badge started at him but stopped when Anny held her hand out to the side.

"I'm sorry that was indeed a stupid question. Does that brute know what you're daughter looks like by any chance?"

He paused for a moment, eyeing Anny, wondering what she was getting at.

"No… he doesn't what business is it of yours?"

"I think I can help you." she replied smiling devilishly.

-----------------------------------

Four days later, badge stood guard in front of the Hylian's house disguised as a homeless man. The man they were helping, on a whim no less, he found was named Lavix. He had indeed racked up a hefty debt. It was amazing that the loan sharks hadn't broken his fingers off by now. (To Badge anyway)

Inside Anny made herself appear as though she was Lavix's daughter. They helped the man come up with the owed sum (ahem) but remained there in case things got violent.

10:00 rolled on quickly enough. By this time large men who were undeniably henchmen knocked brusquely on the door, leaving a significant dent in it.

"May I help you?"

"The money, Lavix, hand it over. It's been four days."

"Ah right. Here you are. Now with all due respect, get out. I don't need your company standing in my doorway."

Lavix slammed the door in their faces just to prove his point.

_(Crazy old loon he's just about asking for it isn't he.)_

One of the two men cracked their knuckles impatiently.

"I say we kill them both anyway for being so rude." He growled.

"The boss told us get the money back but he made no mention of the well being of his' 'client'" the other said with a grin.

"I would take your money and leave if I were you."

The first of the two whipped around and saw 'an old homeless man' leaning against the house wall.

"You stay out of it excrement!"

"That's not nice…"

"I'll show you 'not nice'!!"

The henchman lunged at him but missed and fell on his face. Badge dodged and hopped over him, and bolted for the other. He pressed his dagger to the man's throat.

"I still say taking the money now and leaving would be in your best interest."

At last they left saying nothing in retort.

The next morning Anny and Badge left with Lavix's thanks and some gifts as well.

"Wow! Does that happen often?" Anny asked with amazement when they were a way's into Hyrule field.

"No. That was the first time." Badge responded dully. "You really want to do this?"

"What? Help others out like that?"

"Steal."

When she was silent Badge looked at her for a response. She saw the pained expression on his face, as he waited for her answer.

"…. If you show me the way you steal, I think I wouldn't mind."

Badge gave a faint smile, which faded almost as soon as it had formed.

'The way he stole'…. Was it really so different?

In the weeks that followed, Anny learned how Badge would follow 'rules' he set for himself. Never take from anyone too old or too young. To do this was neither a challenge nor in good taste. The Red light District is always up for grabs. If people have enough money to spend there, they have too much anyway. Things like these were repetitive in Badge's routes.

By the time they had reached Gerudo Valley, Anny was practically his equal.

* * *

**(Wow that was hard… completely original characters in an almost original story….) my apologies for the suckiness. Next chapter won't be updated for a while. (Like the weekend) Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Shadow Temple

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. **

* * *

Sharpened steel tore through the already dead tissue of the re-dead. They were here in mass quantities if nowhere else. Link had been in the Shadow for hours and was beginning to forget whet the sun looked like. He began to suspect all the rumors of this temple being the gateway to the underworld weren't exaggerated. Nothing lived here; nothing with a pulse anyway. He also began to wonder how in the world Impa managed to get down here so far. Through-out the entire time he had been searching, not once did he come across her. There was a good chance she was lost.

"Where next, Badge?"

("Go through the door on your left. Careful, there will be guillotines in the way")

It was equally disturbing how Badge seemed to know exactly where they were going and how to get there safely.

("Ok, you want to have the hover boots on for this next part.")He advised once they had finished a stalfo guard.

"How do you know where we're going?"

("Guess work. If you die later because of it, you have my apologies in advance.")

"Oh." Link said swallowing hard. Still, he couldn't help but notice the large amount of sarcasm in Badge's voice.

("Do you know This Impa person or something? You didn't even hesitate to go here to save her. You _do_ know where we are right?")

"… She looked after Princess Zelda. I haven't seen her since the night of the siege. Ganon took over the castle seven years ago but never had the chance to kill Zelda thanks to this woman. I was just hoping that-if she's alive- she might know what happened to the Princess."

("Really…. There's a block over there. Trust me you will want to have it in front of you in this room. You know, if she Impa really is here… I don't know if she's exactly alive and well, being that it's the-")

"Oh please. I'm here, I'm alive."

("I think you may be the only one with a functioning heart down here.")

Link ignored the morbid comment for the time being, as they moved through the trapped room. Sure enough, a deadly rain of spikes was systematically crashing down around them, though, thankfully, not on them.

"I'm still going to call your bluff. There's no way you can get through this place so easily without knowing where you're going first."

("…Gerudos helped design these traps for the King of Hyrule for the Triforce war. Myself being part of the crew.")

It was a good thing Badge had pointed out the block earlier because it was the only thing keeping them alive. At that moment Link froze, as though stuck in thought.

"Wait… how old are you? I've heard about the Great Imprisoning war often enough to know how long ago it was. That was at least a hundred years ago! There's no possible way you could have made these things and still have been alive today!"

("(Snort) you live in a world full of magic and you actually ask what is and isn't possible?" ) The question was not accusatory but incredulous.

"Well I… eh heh, I just never heard of any magic that could extend your life for such a long time is all." Link Tried to explain as he continued to push the immense concrete block which served as a life line at this point.

"Well? Keep moving Link!" Navi fretted.

"Oh! Right, sorry."

Through out the rest of the rest of the temple, Badge played 'tour guide'. Link thought it safe to say that this person couldn't stand to stay serious for more than a couple of hours.

("….and in the center of this room would be the flaying crosses. On these babies, captives of war would be whipped and skinned alive till they told their captors the desired information. Watch your step gore fans, beneath the coagulated blood on the floor will be invisible trap-doors that will send you plummeting to your pulpy demise!")

"Ulgh, for the love of…. Will you cut that out! I'm gonna be sick!"

"I guess I shouldn't mention that you were hiking in a large catacomb earlier near the entrance…. "

"No!"

("What about the lovely technique of keel hauling? What about the Diele?")

"GODDESS, NO!"

("Ee hee hee hee! Teasing you is so much fun! Wait! Link I think there's something else in here.")

Link perked up his ears for any sound other than the dripping stalactites high above him. There was indeed another noise. A scratching sound like nails drumming against stones was most defiantly present. Link silently groaned. _Not these things…_

No sooner did he recognize sound of its movements did the wall master notice he was there. It charged for him, blindly, heading for the kill. His sword struck true only to have it multiply three ways. When At last the monster was defeated, Link wiped the Master Sword clean and proceeded to the next room.

Three gigantic urns rotated in a circle much like other rooms he had already been in more than once.

"Well then, I guess this is where we get another key to a different room." Link said confidently. He made short work of it before going in search of the next room.

There was a door hidden away, off to the side. Pulling the door open he saw a familiar sort of box; he had seen it in every temple before. Immediately He knew this one would contain a key to the strongest monster. However, he had only taken two steps in when he heard the clicking of a lock, promising him a denied exit. The walls then started to inch their way towards them. In a matter of minutes they would be run through.

"Badge, do you recognize this? Is this one of the traps you set up?"

("No, I didn't even know they built it!")

Link ran up and pushed against it, and predictably, futilely, nothing changed in the least. The walls marched steadily, rusted blades poised.

("Will you stop that?! You're just going to get killed faster!")

Link's heart raced trying to come up with something. The trap seemed to be made of wood. Wood! Fire! Of course! He fumbled through his back pouch and pulled out the stone for Din's Fire, kicking himself for not thinking of it in the first place. Now what mattered was location. He had just enough power for one shot. By this time, room to move was getting desperately narrow.

"L-link what are you waiting for!" Navi cried

He struck the stone just in time, catching both sides of the trap in one blow, then ducking so as not to catch fire himself.

The flames roared, eating away at the ancient wood. Soon there was naught but ash on either side of where he laid. As he tried to calm his thundering heart, there was a blood curdling scream. Not one but two Re-dead's revealed themselves.

He grabbed the royal ocarina, hanging from his neck and quickly played a tune Badge didn't recognize, and froze the Re-dead's in their place. Seeing his chance at last, he ran for the chest. Sure enough there was a key inside, larger than any he had seen in this 'temple'. He tried the door again. Nothing happened.

"This….stupid…..DOOR! (sigh) fine I guess there's no way else. I hate being made to kill more than I have to…"

("Well technically their already dead so…" )

"This is true."

Not wanting to get any closer to them, Link decided to go with the bow and arrows.

For an instant, only a small instant, Link could feel Badge draw in a sharp breath of surprise as the Re-Deads dropped to the earthen floor.

"What's the matter? Badge?" Link asked as he ran back through the temple

("Huh? Oh, nothing…")

"You went quiet all the sudden."

("No, it's nothing I thought I saw something that's all. Forget it.")

Link hesitated briefly but decided it was for the best that he left it alone.


	7. Mirage

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

It was some time later before badge ever spoke. By this time Link had found his way down to the lowest level of the temple. Jumping down from the ladder, he landed on a large blue box.

"Ahhrgh, more manual labor…" He whined, as he pulled the blue block across the stone floor. Then, as though he had done nothing strenuous in the least, He hopped on top of the block only to climb on a dock of some sort.

"Link! Look at this!" Navi squeaked.

A sign made of ancient wood, explained although vaguely, where they were exactly.

"Hmm…. 'Ferry of the underworld'… 'Death's servants shall escort you. Play the song of the royal family to summon.' Ok then!"

"Ok then?!" Navi shouted in disbelief

"We haven't found Lady Impa yet have we. As far as I can tell, that means the job isn't finished besides there's still the matter of the medallion. So yeah, 'ok' meaning this is what we have to do, so this is what were going to do!" Link explained impatiently.

Determined anew, Link stepped on to the boat with defiance to Navi's protesting.

"Does the tem 'underworld' mean nothing to you?!"

"This whole temple is already like the fabled underworld. How much a difference could there be beyond this point?"

Link played Zelda's Lullaby, as it was always referred to as the song of the royals, and at its command, the boat began to move on its own. Naught but a grey mist lay below the hull of ship. Link had a mere two minutes before the ambush. Stalfos dropped from above, attacking him one at a time. The first one didn't have much of a fight in him, and went down easily. The second one, however, seemed determined to drag him down with it. Badge took over yet again, and drove it back a few inches. The stalfo said something in… Ancient Hylian.

("You're alive? Your bones should be dust by now Gerudo! Your time on this earth has long since passed!")

("Prey, have we met?")

The thing laughed horribly, and charged yet again

("Indeed we have Badge! It is true! I know you were not hero-of-time material I've watched you steal time and again. You're a good man but not a hero. While you were playing errand boy for the king, Ganon made our people the whipping boy of Hyrule.")

("Corbin?")

"Link! The boat will be sinking soon!" Navi warned

("Oh well… one hundred years in the future, I suppose the past doesn't matter much does it? Get off the boat. There's a live one with you.")

With that the Stalfo jumped off.

Badge tightened his jaw, and took leave of the boat, letting Link take over once more.

At last they came to a large door that could've only been the door to the largest monster controlling everything. Link could tell how angry badge was by the unyielding murderous intent that was not, could not be, his.

"Link?" Navi asked concerned

Link gripped his forehead and waited for the scenery cleared up. Shaking his head, and taking a deep breath, unlocked the door.

"Link what's wrong?" Navi asked noticing Link was looking paler than usual.

"It's nothing; Badge is just really angry, it's making me sick."

The room inside was pitch black. Navi's small blue light was all he had to go by and all that kept him from stepping too quickly and falling off a ledge. The hover boots allowed him to float to the safety on the other side.

"Door, door, door gotta reach the door! Ah door!"

"Link your being so weird…"

"Easy for you to say you have wings."

Link tried to open the door, but it appeared to be stuck.

"What's the matter? You unlocked it didn't you?"

"Yes it's just stuck. Hang on."

Link stepped back and kicked the door in. That did it. However there was little to the hidden room behind that door.

"It's a hole."

"Another hole-dweller then."

"How many does this one make?"

"Three I think" Link reported as he jumped in. He landed on a rubbery surface. He bounced three times before finally landing. It might have been fun, if it wasn't for the dangerous beast that lived down there.

What ever it was, the thing was huge; at least twenty-five times his size. Link didn't have a chance to fight it though. Badge took over.

"Link? Link what's the matter?!!"

"You've lasted too long beast. You die tonight. You deserve naught but death for holding my brother, not to mention how many others, back in this hole!"

The Master sword lit up with an ethereal light Link had never seen before in all the times he had used it.

Bongo Bongo went down in little more than one hit.


	8. false Hero

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**An: Badge Chapter for all those having trouble visualizing him, think of how Link looks in the beginning of Twilight Princess, and cross that with Titus from Final Fantasy 10. Please note Anny is one of the youngest Gerudos there. She looks like a cross between Naburoo and Malon. This will be a long one. **

* * *

The sun had not yet risen yet there was just enough light to see what you were doing.

It was in this feeble light Anny saw a figure walking their horse toward the bridge through the fabric of her tent. Who in their right mind would be up at this hour, save for the guards? She quickly untied the door to see none other than Badge. This was her first clue that something was wrong. Badge never got up this early. He had always been a heavy sleeper. Never before had she dressed so quickly as this morning.

"Badge! Hey! Where are you going so early in the morning?"

He turned around to see her looking slightly worried. His green eyes seemed highlighted in the early dawn. Deep concern lay etched in his face, where a carefree smile normally rested.

It had been a year and a half since he and Anny went on their excursion in Castle town. In that time they had gone on several more adventures. They had grown to trust each other with their lives or so Anny thought. This day was different. Badge was quiet and avoided her eyes as though he was guilty of some great crime.

"…Ganon told me… you were going to Hyrule castle. You really think they'll allow you in?"

"He pulled the strings so that they would have to. I don't know how, but..."Badge said with a grin that was painful to look at. It was the kind people forced on to fool others into thinking nothing was bothering them.

"You've never been one to agree with him so easily. What's going on?"

Badge winced at the question, just as Ganon rode his horses up to the bridge. Badge finished fastening his pack on to the back of his horse ever so morosely

The sun began to rise just beyond him. As the sky began to lighten up, Anny saw what he was wearing. Dressed in black and silver, his eyes and hair seemed to radiate brilliantly. The sun glowing through his blonde, wind tossed hair. He wore silver chain mail just under his black tunic which hung down at his knees. Silver-gray pants protected his legs from the crisp cold air, and hung slightly over his black leather boots which also came up to mid-calf.

. Anny watched in horror as the clues fell into place. "Where's Corbin? Isn't he supposed to go with you when you do this? I could go with for that matter!"

"Corbin's staying here. There's no way I could let you come with in good conscience."

"Why's Ganon going instead?"

"I dunno. The other Gerudos still don't trust me I guess." Badge growled, climbing onto his horse.

"I don't understand why. You're the most trustworthy person here"

"In a village of thieves that's not saying much, Anny." He replied in biting sarcasm.

"I know something's up, Badge. What are you plotting?"

"… Anny I'll be gone for a while."

"I know. You usually are."

"I'll be gone longer than usual. If Ganon comes back by himself, be on your guard. Don't let him out of your sight. Don't ever, _ever_ let him have you, you got it?!"

Anny seemed more taken back at this comment than anything. He might as well have said he was a Zora in disguise. "What are you talking about you're coming back too."

Badge gave a frustrated sigh. He couldn't stand himself.

"Look, things are promising to be different from this point on! You're no fool Anny, please don't pretend to be one. There is most definitely a war outside these walls. You know this!"

It came out rude and harsh. Badge wanted it to. Maybe if he was mean and heartless about this, she wouldn't worry if he got hurt or, goddess forbid, killed. Instead of being mad at him though, she looked like she was about to cry.

Her usually bright blue eyes were now dull and swimming in un-shed tears.

"…you're going to fight then…. Badge…please come back safe."

His eye's softened. This girl knew him more than he gave her credit for. She saw right through his tactics. Her eyes were concentrated on her feet. She then took her necklace off. It was one of the few that had been originally hers and hers alone; The Evening Star and Celestials.

"Here, don't lose this. I want _you_ to return it to me when you come back. Not Ganon, _you_. Got it?"

"I got it. Thanks Anny. I wish there was something I could give you."

"Don't need to. Just come back safe, that's all I want from you."

"I know you can have my hat!"

"hahaha!"

"What? I was serious!"

"Hey Badge! Get a move on! We're wasting daylight here!" Ganon called.

Badge frowned in his direction then turned towards Anny. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He started off in the direction of Hyrule field, but stopped once more. He tossed his long hat to Anny. She grabbed it mid air, and he smiled back. With that he rode off with Ganon. He wanted so badly to stay. He hoped she would be safe with just Corbin protecting her.

Once sure they were out of her sight, He made it a point to catch up with the Gerudo King.

His emerald green eyes were intense on a normal day. Now they seemed to burn with their own inner life. That same, said life desired nothing but for Ganon, to drop dead. His thoughts drifted back to a few nights before, when Ganon first came to him with this great plan of his.

//// Badge and Anny had arrived in the late afternoon from yet another adventure. Badge unloaded the loot and began to sort when he saw Ganon watching Anny take the horses back. He noticed the hungry look in his eyes as they traveled up and down her.

"Hey!"

Ganon's attention then reverted back to Badge.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Just what are you staring at?"

"Sorry Badge, didn't mean anything by it. You and the horse girl certainly spend a lot of time together" he said in a sly undertone. "Just what do you two do all day?"

"Stealing from the rich…"

"Really? You hardly bring anything back."

"Ay, what of it?"

"You can't be stealing that entire time or the loot would over weigh the horse. What else are you doing that you stay out for days?"

"Traveling. Hyrule field isn't exactly small."

"Really…" Ganon trailed off in a way he would only do when he was scheming.

"Well, what she sees in you I'll never know. As far as I can tell, your thieving skills always have and always will be lacking if half a sack is all you come up with in two weeks time. I guess you taught her everything you know. Shame really, she could learn so much more with me teaching her."

Badge tensed at the thought, but held it in. It would be unwise to pull a sword at their 'King' no matter what he thought of him.

Ganon's wicked smile widened.

"Hmm… you fancy the girl don't you boy?"

Badge focused his attention on the stolen objects but continued to take in Ganon's words despite the building anger.

Ganon pressed his luck further.

"It'd be a shame if she were to get hurt…"

Badge's eyes snapped wide open.

"You leave her alone!" Badge said murderously low as he stood up facing him full in the face.

"I have a deal to make with you kid." Ganon said too cheerfully and abruptly to be trusted.

"I need you help with something that only you could pull off. Do this, and your fair maiden will come to no harm. If not…"\\\

Such a vile man would never be recognized as King by him; not now, nor ever.

"Remember, I'm only doing this because you promised to keep your greedy hands off of Anny. Go against this, and I guarantee you, a failed plan will be the least of your worries. Touch her at all and I'll be throwing your own ass at your face for it."

Ganon merely smiled.

"Calm down, I give my word I'll not lay a finger on her. I just need you to pose as the legendary hero in green for me. If I tell the King of Hyrule that I found the Hero of time, the Gerudos will have a place in his court. With all that's going on, there's hardly a chance that he'd say you weren't. The convenience of having the 'Hero of Time' show up during such an epic war is more than you can even imagine. Speaking of which, put these on."

Ganon threw a green tunic and hat at Badge.

"The Hero of Time is specifically clothed in green Garb."

"You've gotta be kidding me. I don't do tights, Hero or no."

"You have to look the part, blondie."

Badge grimaced as he pulled over to change clothes. Ganon slowed down laughing to himself.

It was dusk by the time they reach the castle.

"Don't talk unless spoken to. I'll do most of the talking and introducing." Ganon explained. Badge said nothing.

"Let down the gate!" yelled a soldier in the rooks.

The wooded drawbridge was lowered Ganon entered first, Badge in tow. Cheers rented the air. The two riders were showered in flower petals; the younger, half-Gerudo, sat on his tired horse in surprise. What was he getting himself into exactly?

A stable boy took the reins of the Gerudo horses, (one looking very familiar) and the Gerudo king and 'Hero' walked into the castle.

"Welcome travelers! So glad you came!" greeted the king. He was a large man, jolly in festivals, and fierce in battles. Had they not met on such false pretenses, Badge might have been happy to see him. Despite his rampaging nerves, he smiled easily. He and Ganon were lead into a large room, undoubtedly meant for conferences.

"Your highness I give you the Hero of time."

"Excelent! I extend my thanks to you Ganon." He said switching from one face to another. "Ha ha ha, well boy, so you're the legend made flesh eh?" He said, turning Badge."I feel like I'm the one who should be bowing to you!"

"Thank you your highness, I'm honored. I beg your pardon sir, but what is the purpose of this war?"

Ganon looked back at the younger Gerudo in surprise.

"Glad you asked! We're currently waging war with both the Zoras and the Gorans. It's a three way fight for the control of the Triforce. Ingrates clearly don't realize that it is we, the race of men, who were meant to have it!"

"There are three golden Triangles are there not? Why not split it three ways?"

Ganon shot Badge another look that told him to keep quiet.

"Ah, yes… You have a good head on your shoulders. Indeed that is what we've been doing since it was bequeathed to us by the three great goddesses. However the other races insist that they are far more worthy, and are tired of sharing. You'll be our edge in the battles to come! With the Hero of Time on our side, there can be no doubt that we are the rightful owners!"

"Oh."

"Thank you your highness for divulging such information." Ganon said in attempts to regain his composure.

"Not at all! If I am to expect him to fight for me, I should let him at least know what he's getting himself into." The king replied jovially. "Ah and of course there is also the matter you've come to me for. I promised you a place in my court, and place in my city for you're people! Consider it granted!"

After the meeting with the King, Badge and Ganon were escorted to their rooms. Badge was thankful that they had separate rooms as the escort pointed to opposite rooms in the same hallway. Badge gave a tired glance at the queen-sized bed. The room itself was huge, and he could only guess that Ganon's was a similar size. There was a theme of blue all around the walls, and a large window facing western lands.

His bags were in the middle of the room waiting to be un-packed. He figured they could wait longer. He half rolled onto his bed, still dressed. He was quite close to sleep, when a knock at the door summoned him. "Badge, get out here, the night's not over. We're supposed to come to the rest of the festivities." Ganon called.

"Go away…I mean; Ok I'm coming…"

Badge opened the door, more than a little tired.

"Forgot something" Ganon said insinuating the missing hat on Badge's head.

"No I didn't."

"But the hat-"

"I'm not wearing that stupid thing. It's bad enough I have to wear this dress." He complained pointing to the tunic.

"Oh stop whining. The Hero of Time is-"

"You and I both know I'm not, nor ever will be, the legendary Hero of Time. That's just a fairy tale!"

"And that fairy tale is going to get me a place in this court, possibly a shot at the throne!"

There was a look in Ganon's eyes that proclaimed an unbreakable lust for power that left Badge unnerved. It would be smarter for him to continue to bide his time, and give the power hungry usurper what he wanted at this point, wait till he had a sword in hand to take his head.

And so, he was dragged from party to party, giving the people of Hyrule what they wanted; hope, however false that hope was.


	9. Legends and Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer I don't own Legend of Zelda. That's a good thing, really **

**An: I'm going to get just a little bit strange/emo in this one. I lack caffeine at the moment and can't stop listening to "Within Temptation". **

**Just think of this chapter as chapter eight part-two. (wow am I really that far? This fan-fiction ate my brain! - )**

It was near midnight when Badge returned to his large, guest-of-honor-bedroom. He felt more than a little tipsy, thanks to the wine that had been served at every party he was marched off to. Apparently he was the lightest drinker. He was certainly thankful for the nice warm bed that waited for him.

The next morning he was greeted with a screaming headache as the seemingly too-bright sun woke him up. He rolled over in his bed, tugging the covers with him to block out those infernal rays of sunshine. Soon, a knock at the door came, much to his utter dismay

"Ganon I swear if that's you…" He muttered under his breath. "Who is it?"

"Ganon"

"Oh for the love of---Sorry to disappoint you, I died last night. I think you can find my body under a table somewhere."

"My condolences" He replied just as sarcastically. "You need to make an appearance."

"F&#! In a minute..."

He then, grabbed the green outfit that he was supposed to wear as the legendary hero.

(Anyone with the guts to wear this thing deserves praise just for doing so… ugh)

After a conference that lasted three hours at least, he was beginning to think he really did die. He figured this must be hell. That must have been it. He was sent here because he left Anny all alone. Then there was the way he had made a living for most of his life by stealing. Oh and, lest we forget, he was lying to the whole country. Now he was being dragged on his back through nine kinds of hell.

From what he could pick out from when he was still listening, there was to be a battle in two days from now. The King was planning to march his troops in through Death Mountain. He believed that with the assistance of the Shiekanah, that there was a chance of defeating the mighty race. As for himself, Badge was feeling less enthusiastic.

At last he had free time. He left to change out of the green tunic and into his own black tunic. It was more comfortable to be back in his normal clothes than he thought.

In his new found spare time, he wandered through the quieter parts of the castle, the library being one of the quietest. He had no intention of reading any books or anything, but at that moment, but the peace in quiet was a nice contrast to what had been doing since he came here. He moved through the large library as it was a museum, not really thinking of anything. It was only a matter of time before he ran into something. In this case though, it was someone; a very small someone at that. There was a total of three seconds before the collision that sent book flying everywhere and their carrier to stumble back a couple of steps.

"oof, oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you!" sputtered a small girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair, who couldn't be more than ten years old. There was now an enormous amount of books scattered on the floor. As he helped her out, Badge began to wonder how on earth such a small girl managed to carry them all it was a wonder she didn't drop them all before running into him.

"Thanks for helping me uh…"

"Badge, and it's no trouble at all. Are you sure you can carry all that by yourself?"

"…well I suppose I could use some help, I've been bumping into walls ever since the eighth book. My name's Ellie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ellie…why so many books."

"I was bored. I'm sick of lessons, I'm taking a break."

This took badge for a surprise. It looked like the little girl was preparing for lessons instead of taking a break from them. There was one book left open in the middle of the book. After reading paragraph he closed it and handed it to Ellie.

"What's this one about?"

"This? It's a book of legends and lore; Fairies, magical swords, heroes and the like. That's one of my favorites, I've lost count how many times I've read It." she smiled.

"Ellie are you alright?" called a young boy's voice from two isles down.

"Hey buster! You better leave Ellie alone!" demanded another kid about the same age as Ellie. He had Blonde hair and… red eyes it looked like; part Shiekanah probably.

"Oh please, Seamus, stop acting like a jerk! He was just helping me pick up my books!"

"Well, I … sorry Ellie."

"Here, while you're here, you can hold these books." She said still in a huff.

Badge briefly felt somewhat sorry for the guy. Ellie took of in the direction of the table she was using while Seamus hung back just a bit. He turned back towards Badge still wary of him being there. He raised an eyebrow at the taller 'grown up' in black, then reverted to looking at the far off corner of a book shelf. "Sorry sir."

"Seamus you'd better be leaving that man alone!"

"(Snort) women…." With that last comment, he went to find Ellie at the table.

In truth, Badge couldn't take any offence from the little boy. He just couldn't the whole situation was too funny in his eyes.

As he made his way out of the library and on to another section of his self-given tour, the one paragraph he had read earlier resurfaced in his mind.

"…when the land falls into dire times, the Hero of Time will rise up and come from the wooded lands. Dress in Green is he, ageless and pure of heart. This is the one who will save the land in its darkest hour call on him and have courage, child, for chosen by the goddess Fariore is he …. "

It was obvious to anyone who had read that children's story that Badge was no hero. He came from the west. He was chosen be a man he wanted nothing to do with, not a goddess. The story described someone closer to a demigod; he was a thief by trade. After four hours of touring the castle, he returned to his room and began to prepare for the up coming battle.

The next morning came around peacefully, like the calm before the storm. The sky was a glorious shade of blue. Badge woke up feeling rested. He had just finished eating breakfast when he heard a rapping noise at his window. A falcon sat on the window sill and waited for him to notice it. He opened the window and the bird stuck out its left foot. There was a substantial letter attached to it. Badge gave the bird a leftover piece of sausage as payment and took the letter. The Falcon ruffled its feathers and made itself comfortable on the dresser.

As it turns out, there were actually two letters; one from Corbin and the other from Anny.

He read Anny's first.

"_Hello B, how are you holding out?_

"Not too well actually…" He muttered out loud

_I'm writing this in my tent at night. It's the only time I can write to you anymore. Corbin watches over me and I am grateful for it, but he's boring. He doesn't get half the jokes I tell. I take care of the horses every morning, then, someone else takes over. I now have a new position as a fortress guard. I have to learn how to use a spear as a weapon. It's hardly worth the bother, no one comes here. Your hat remains in my tent. I wore it once while I was on duty. The other guards laughed through their noses. I guess I look ridiculous in it. I treasure it all the same. I miss you. _

He paused a moment, then moved on to Corbin's letter. Where Anny's letter was light hearted, and long, Corbin's was short and serious.

_Badge,_

_Anny remains safe while Ganon is preoccupied over by you. I will continue to protect her. Keep the borders without safe, and I will do the same for the borders within. Stay strong. _

He returned the favor and wrote a letter back to each. After rolling them up as tight as he could, he retied them to the Falcon's leg and sent it off. When the bird was out of sight, He packed the letters in his bag and proceeded to change into the green tunic.

He now had less than a day before the battle and he hadn't packed a single weapon.

He was heading strait for the artillery room, and half expected Ganon to be coming with. Much to his relief he didn't, but now, Ganon's absence worried him. He didn't trust him for one minute.

Once at the artillery room, he found most of the soldiers there doing the same thing.

One soldier must have recognized him from when he arrived because no sooner did he enter the room, did this solder run right up to him in salutation.

"Hi, Badge! Good to see you've joined us!" He said excitedly. He had to have been fifteen, no older.

"Hi! What's going on?"

"Eh? We're picking out our weapons for tomorrow." He said nervously. "I've never done this before…fight I mean. I think our captain said we should look for a weapon that suited us, what ever that means."

"Huh… did you pick one out yet?"

"Bow and Arrows."

"You said you never fought before. Why start now?"

The younger teen shifted. "Drafted"

"You're kidding! I didn't think it got that bad!"

The young soldier looked puzzled.

"Things have been that bad for awhile now. You're here aren't you? King Zenas wouldn't have asked for your help if it wasn't."

The teen said it like it was something so obvious.

Badge suddenly remembered just who it was he was supposed to be impersonating

"Oh! well, yeah of course…"

"Badge! The king wants to talk to you!" an officer yelled.

He turned back to the younger soldier, and smiling he said: "Nice talking to you" and headed for the grand hall where the king resided.

The room had a cold feeling to it despite the warm summer breezes outside.

The king entered through the right side of the hall.

"Ah good you've arrived. Follow me please."

Badge obeyed. The king then lead him to a Temple just off to the side of the town.

The temple was dark inside, lit up only by the surrounding sunlight from outside. Zenas took out a royal blue ocarina and played a tune Badge never heard before. At the tune's command, a secret room revealed itself as heavy, marble doors slowly opened.

Behind those, was a sword that glowed with a beautiful, unnatural, light all its own.

This is the Master sword! A legend, such as yourself, should wield nothing other than the legendary blade itself!

Badge stood there too nervous to move. This was going too far. He wasn't the Hero of Time! He couldn't use that! The sword would most assuredly reject him!

"Thanks, but… I don't think I need that, really, I appreciate it…but..."

"Oh don't be so modest! Go on, pull it out. It's been waiting for you." 

"Okay" He said through gritted teeth.

_(Well now I'm screwed. Yep! Up shit creek without a paddle.) _He thought miserably as he went to reach for it. Though, surprisingly the sword slid out easily. Despite the soft burning sensation in the handle, it was out.

The sword chose him.


	10. Gerudo Fortress

**Disclaimer: I, Huntress in the Dark, Don't own a darned thing.**

* * *

Link's vision tunneled forward as he regained control once more. Leaning against the Master sword briefly as he caught his breath, he saw Bongo-Bong's body disintegrate into black nothingness. Was that really what was in that vicious cloud before?

His breath back under control, he realized that for the first time he hadn't gotten what he came into a temple for. Lady Impa wasn't in here. He didn't know if he should be happy for that or not.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess…"

Link stepped into the familiar blue light, and was warped off to the Chamber of Sages.

Apparently Badge was bothered by how calm Link was about the whole ordeal. Such a sense of nervousness seemed strange coming from someone who lived for one hundred and thirty seven years. Link knew this, and yet, Badge looked like he was only a couple years older than him. The light dimmed down to the point where Link could see easier. He slowly raised his eyes, to see someone he thought he lost.

"Lady Impa!!"

"Helo Link,"

"If you're here then…"

"Yes, I have been named the Sage of Shadow."

"… That's great news…" He said glumly.

Impa smiled mysteriously, and then:

"You're worried about the princess aren't you."

"….yes"

"Well you shouldn't be. She's alive and well. I've taken care of her. Ganon never got to her." Link's face lit up at the news.

"You should go see her." Impa advised tossing him the medallion of shadows."

Before he could ask her where to even look, he found he was back by the Shadow Temple entrance.

"#$&!! Leaving out useful information once again!!" he yelled to no one who could hear.

"Link! We need to go to the west next!" Navi informed.

"But what about going to see Princess Zelda?!"

"We don't have any idea where to look for her. In the mean time, we still have one medallion left before we can reach Ganon's castle."

"I'd rather look for Zelda…."

"Link!!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess that means it's off to the dessert then."

Link glanced at the sky. The sun was going down.

"I suppose I can't convince you that it would be better to wait till tomorrow morning?"

("No. your best bet is to get in at early dawn. It'll take you that long to cross the field even if you left now".)Badge advised.

"Ok, fine."

It took most of the night to travel Hyrule field, as predicted. It didn't help that Link was feeling the exhaustion from the day's previous events. Was that really all one day? It didn't feel like it. He would drift off to a light sleep, as he moved with the motions of Epona's own footsteps. This helped him slightly. By the time the path to the famed thieves hide out, dawn was breaking across the sky in beautiful shades of pink.

He felt Badge's excitement as they approached the bridge; or rather, the place where the bridge was supposed to be.

("What happened? It was here before!") Badge protested.

"Someone must have cut the rope somewhere in the seven year time span… hmm. Well I guess there's only one way to solve this." Link said, oh so calmly, as he backed Epona up a few feet.

"What do you mean? Wait! Where are you going?" Navi asked nervously

("That idea might work, I like your style!") Badge said, having already figured out what Link was thinking.

"Link?"

Link was now one step away from outside the valley. A dare devil grin graced his face two seconds before he charged. Kicking Epona in the side, he had her bolt at full force.

The horse's hooves soon left the ground and were air borne. They then, landed on the other side as though they had done this a million times. Navi floated there for a moment staring at him from the opposite end, wings drooping. She flew at a lazy pace across the gorge, muttering to herself about the 'lunatic elf' she had to work with. Link laughed to himself, feeling quite proud of the stunt.

He dismounted Epona, figuring she could use a break, and walked a piece further. It wasn't long before he came across a white tent, with an older man grumbling about how his employees were nothing but a bunch of 'lazy ingrates'.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked, mildly concerned

"Harrumph! It's my team! They said that working as carpenters isn't cool and they went to the Gerudo fortress to become thieves. They haven't returned in three days!"

Link grinned weakly and said he would go find them for him, though, at that moment, Link's and Badge's thoughts for once seemed to be exactly the same.

((Idiots))

Link left Epona tied to next to the tent, and headed for the Gerudo hide out.

("'Will you ladies let us become thieves please?' Pfft, if my memories serve me right, hell would freeze over first.")

"Your memory serves you just fine. I don't know what they were like when you were last here, but I wouldn't want to cross paths with them. Ever since Ganon, they've grown more sexist than ever."

("Oh joy. I guess that means they have them locked up and only let them out for procre-")

"Stop talking please." Link pleaded, his face growing hot.

The fortress lay just behind them. Link peeked over the cliff he was hiding behind, to see just what they were going up against. At least three guards marched in front of the fortress, each carrying long spears, thirsty for impalement.

"Oh good, and I thought this would be boring."

Link reached into his large quiver of arrows and pulled out a few arrows. He then took out a smaller blade and cut off each of the arrow heads, so as not to kill them in either of his shots. Systematically firing the arrows, he knocked each of the guards out before even thinking of breaking into the fortress. Once he deemed it safe to cross, he made his way to the entrance.

Before his eye's had a chance to adjust, he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey! HEY!! Over here!!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw it was one of the carpenters.

"Scratch one down…" he muttered to himself.

"Are you here to save me?! I don't know who you are, but you must have a lot of guts to make it past all the guards around here. The Gerudos aren't willing to take on any new thieves. "

("Anyone on the face of the planet could have told you that!")

"Woo! Look out behind you!!"

Link whipped around to see a Gerudo thief drop through the ceiling, swords drawn.

"Another friggin' intruder?! Die!"

Link ripped the sword out of its sheath, just in time to catch the scimitar. The thief bounced back, then, charged for another attack.

"I will NOT allow another man live once they have seen this place!!" she screamed

The sheer anger in her voice sent chills down Link's spine. She swung her own sword in attempt cut his head, but missed as Link ducked and spun out behind her. Seeing his opportunity, he knocked his shield behind her head. Unfortunately this didn't keep her down. It didn't even seem to affect her at all.

"Please don't do this Miss; I rather not fight women…"

His request did not sound pleading. Rather it came out in a low warning sort of voice.

She let out a sharp, humorless laugh. "A man who still abides to the ways of chivalry, are you? What a nice change of pace. I like you, but not enough to just let you go free. No, you will die now!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I rather not have to kill you."

"Enough! Have at me!" she commanded, brandishing her sword menacingly.

Link noticed how she let the swords slip slightly.

_(They're too heavy for her…. If I just wait till she drops her guard a bit, I could strike then.) _

Her attacks were fast at first, but they would slow down more than once in a while.

The one in her left hand in particular, looked like it was going to be dropped any moment. He sprinted for her and knocked the sword aside, injuring her hand in the process.

She let out a small cry of pain then glared at him with mad fury.

"Are we done? Your hand needs medical attention. I would cease this fight right now if I were you" he advised.

Still, the Gerudo guard was beyond reason. She held out the sword in her right hand, showing no sign of backing down. Her speed must have doubled through an adrenaline rush because she was now right up next to him, when a moment ago a good three feet separated the two combatants.

Link felt the cold steel sink into his side. With the sudden shock, his grip around the hilt of the Master Sword loosened. The blade clattered to the floor, and lay useless.

"AAAGHH!!!"

"Heh, heh, not so cocky now ...are you boy!"

For a moment, Link lost himself. He took out the blade out with unnatural ease and threw it into a corner. He launched his knee into her stomach, causing her to fall to the stone flooring quite hard. He swooped down and reclaimed the Master Sword with every intention to kill the thief.

("STOP!!!")

The sound of Badge's scream felt so unfamiliar, it stunned Link in his place.

("Stop Link! …don't kill her!")

"What's wrong, Chivalry? You won. Kill me! Or can't you do that because I'm a lady!"

Link twitched at her biting words, as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're no lady."

He knocked the sheath against her head, knocking her out.

"Uh sir? She still has the key with her."

He had completely forgotten he had an audience. The carpenter had been so quiet.

He turned around and acknowledged his presence before bending down to search the female fighter for the cell key.

For the second time that day, his face grew hot as he patted down the sides of her delicate legs for a pocket or some place she might have put the key in. He found it on her left side, clipped near her waist. He was grateful he didn't have to go digging through any pockets.

He unlocked the cell door and opened it in one almighty swing.

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much for saving me! Don't forget, there are still three of my buddies locked up in here. I can't wait to say goodbye to this place!"

"Yeah that's nice, now get out."

"Yes sir!" and with that the newly freed man, skipped off, arms swinging at his sides.

("Was that man skipping?")

"Yeah, he was."

("I take it back. Even if the Gerudos were on the verge of extinction...")

It was at this moment when everything was settling back into a relative calm did he notice; his side didn't hurt anymore. His tunic was not stained dark scarlet around the wound. There was no wound in his side what-so-ever.

("I healed that for you. Don't kill them Link.")

The tone of his voice worried him. It sounded tired but there was anger in it as well.

"She would have killed me….how did you heal me?"

("I don't know I just did!") Badge snapped.

Link rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. Once again he found himself outside. A fresh set a guards roamed the grounds. They were ready for him this time. Leaning against a brick wall, we avoided being seen long enough to think of a way to get around without getting caught. Knocking them out like before was out of the question. He didn't think Badge would let him anyway. Badge had been helping him out so much he forgot he was a Gerudo as well. It must have bothered him to see one of his own about to get killed. With no other option coming to mind, he resorted to old fashioned sneaking, and hoped to Nayru that they were as unobservant as the castle guards earlier. (The security in the castle was so lax a ten year old could break in. He could even attest this).

He waited till there was a mile or so between each of the guards and himself, before running to the next room in the fortress.

Admittedly, sneaking through the fortress was ten times harder at least. He had freed most of the carpenters by midday, astoundingly without killing any of the thieves that guarded them. However by this time the security had grown so tight he could barely move two steps without risking capture.

It was here, the Grappling hook came in quite handy, allowing him to shoot up to the ceiling, and out of view.

He dropped into a hall, utterly amazed he hadn't been caught yet. Peeking around the wall, he saw a guard passing. He knocked his gauntlet-covered hand behind her head and carefully set her down, moving through the hallway once more.

Turning right then left, He heard another cry for help.

"Hey, psst! Over here!"

"Shh ! Keep it down! I'm gonna get caught then we'll both be in trouble!"

No sooner did he say this, did he hear the door slam.

"Hello dead man."

Link closed his eyes, making a silent prayer to Nayru. Turning around he saw yet another Thief.

"Hi there, madam" Link replied with a grimace. "I suppose you want to fight as well?"

"I won't have to"

Link stood surprised at the answer unaware of the company he had behind him.

"You're already gone." The thief said flashing a cruel smile.

He barely had time to blink before he felt a small knife pressed up against his throat, and an arm twisted behind his back.

"CALL THE SECOND IN COMAND! WE CAUGHT HIM."

His attacker forced him to kneel with her foot.

"Lady Nabooru's still at the Spirit Temple captain. Can't we just kill him here?"

Link for the first time in weeks feared for his life. They would kill him here and he would never see the princess again.

The first Gerudo stood silent for a moment, then, sauntered up to their new captive.

She knelt down so she could see his face. He tried his best to hide his face behind his bangs. She pulled his hair up with a hard tug so she could see every inch of him.

"No, he'll be left alive."

There was a collective moan heard through out the room.

"Oh quit whining! Take him to the high tower; no food no water."


	11. Into the Sands

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Juli Trudged up the stars to the highest cell hold with vigor. Curiosity controlled her movements as soon as she had heard. It had been a very eventful week. First the four Carpenters and now this wanna-be hero from yesterday. How could so many men break in, in so little time?

She pushed the worn-out wooden door in slightly, and peered though the crack. The Prisoner lay on his side, chained hand and foot, and tied to the far wall. She looked back just in case someone might have been watching her. Seeing no one nearby She pushed the door in further, and snuck in.

She could tell right away that the captive was Hyrulian from his token ears. Walking closer, Juli saw he was asleep.

She sat on her calves and cocked her head in puzzlement.

"How on earth can you sleep like that?" she asked, knowing he couldn't hear her.

She reached out and moved his long bangs out of his face, and smiled.

"Too bad you were caught. You're kinda cute."

His eyes shot open, revealing emerald green irises. Startled, Juli fumbled back and let out a short gasp.

"Don't. You dare. Scream."

"I won't…"

The prisoner rolled up into a sitting position.

"Ugh. Why is everyone so uptight?"

"What do you… everyone's 'uptight' because you infiltrated our fortress! On top of that, you released our prisoners!"

"Oh please, what would you have done with prisoners like that? Did Ganon tell you to hold captive every poor dumb sap that wandered in here?"

His voice was surly; groggy even.

"What business is it of yours how we run our own village, Hyrulian! How _dare_ you insinuate that I'd be taking orders from that monster! And it's Ganon_dorf _for your information!"

"Hyru--- ?! Oh yeah…."

"…Hey, didn't you have blue eyes before?"

He didn't answer. His attention was directed at the door. Footsteps were heard just outside.

He threw himself onto the ground and told her to look like she was tightening his binds.

She did so immediately.

The door was slammed open only a minute or two later.

"Eh…um, don't bother trying to escape boy!"

_(Smooth)_

"That won't be necessary, Juli. He'll be helping us look for Nabooru."

He and Juli looked up at her in surprise.

"Well? Get moving! We only have so much daylight here!!"

"…I'm kind of tied up at the moment." He chuckled at the timing of the joke.

"(Snort) Untie the smart ass."

Hours later, four Gerudos, including Juli, escorted him through the haunted wasteland. By now, the winds picked up, kicking up the loose sand and making it incredibly hard to see more than a few inches away from your face.

"Third in command! This is too dangerous to walk through! We need to stop and rest!!"

Juli screamed over the howling storm.

"Alright! Everyone down!" She yelled. "Juli! Make sure our 'guide' doesn't get away!"

"Yes Maim!"

While the rest of the group hunkered down and waited for the storm to pass, Juli ran for the captive guide.

"Hey, will you kill Ganondorf? You hate him too right?"

"Uh… yeah I do more than you can ever imagine!"

She seemed to struggle with something before finally coming out with it.

"Well… we're still serious about finding Lady Nabooru. Normally she would report to us how she was doing. It's been seven years and we haven't heard from her yet. …If I let you go, will you go to the spirit temple to find her? And get rid of Ganon too?"

He smiled mischievously. "I'd be my pleasure kiddo."

She fumed "I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen thank you very much!"

"Sorry. Those terms are more than agreeable."

Her eyes lit up. In her excitement, she rushed up and kissed him flat on the lips.

"Really?! That's great!"

"Juli! What's happ….ver there?!"

She looked back, nervously. "Their never going to let you get far if… I need your sword quickly!" She pulled the blade out and lightly held it against her torso.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm setting up the scene." Juli pressed down, causing the blade to cut through her, but not seriously injure. She did the same with her arms and legs.

"Ok, when I cut the rope around your wrists, run for it! Here, take your sword back."

He was too stunned to disagree. Who was this person? They just met, and she was willing to injure herself so he could get away?"

"Just come back later ok?"

"Juli!! Answer! What's going on?"

"Get going!"

He sprinted off into the dessert just as confused as ever.

"AAAAAAGHH!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!! THAT MAN'S INSANE!! AAAGH!"

"What happened! Where is he?!"

"HE ATTACKED ME THEN RAN AWAY!!"

"What! Which way did he go!"

"I- I didn't see … the storm… ugh, I-I'm sorry Third in command, I f-failed you. .I- oh… it hurts!"

The Third in Command stared off in to the swallowing sands, growling softly.

"No, don't feel bad, Juli, you were inexperienced was all. Not to worry. He'll die out there eventually. After the storm clears, we can continue our search. She smiled viciously as she said the last bit.

Juli now began if she did the right thing, sending him off like that.

Miles away, Badge, laid down near a dune, as the wind-blown grains of sand, grazed his skin.

"Errgh! Link! Snap out of it! I can't keep this up forever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell, and along with it, the temperature. What was once a blisteringly hot climate was now a freezing landscape. His time in the fortress felt ages old and far behind him.

He wandered through the dessert, unfazed.

"Link?"

("…What?")

"Why aren't you out here? What's wrong with you?"

("Zelda… I really want to see her. I don't know….")

"Don't know what? If you'll ever see her again? Don't give me that! Of course you'll see her! The shadow-lady said she was alive and well didn't she?"

("Yes...")

"Don't tell me you plan on dieing before seeing her after hearing that! So long as there's the smallest chance, why would you ever choose to give up?"

Link didn't say anything in response. He couldn't. But badge knew he had heard every word. Instead of any intelligible words, he heard a soft sobbing.

"…. I'll get us there, if you promise to take over when we get in the temple, alright?"

("…alright")


	12. Battle at Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I ****do**** own Badge, Corbin and Anny. **

**Badge: You don't own me!**

**HITD: Yeah I do.**

**Badge: No you don't! I'm no one's property!!! **

**HITD: (Sigh) whatever. I only own Corbin and Anny then. **

**cough (Complex!) cough **

**AN: Badge Chapter. I promise this will be longer than the last chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The silence in the camp was thicker than the night itself. Not a single soldier spoke; the anxiety was too high for words. The camp was set up at the foot of Death Mountain; such an ironic name at this point.

Badge sat in his tent waiting for the day to be over when it hadn't even begun. The master sword lay in the opposite corner. He kept glancing at it as though it would disappear with out him keeping an eye on it. Was that the real Master sword? Did it really just pick him as its wielder?

He was given the rank of a captain along with Ganon. Even thought he knew nothing of leading armies or of giving orders. The whole battle seemed wrong to him.

"The Gorans are attacking!!" a scream summoned his attention outside. Indeed, the Gorans had initiated the battle. It was the first time he had ever seen one. These were the titans of the mountain. They rolled down the trail as though boulders of solid rock.

"Everyone! You need to dodge them first! No heroics just yet!!" He yelled, mounting to his obsidian steed.

The Gorons raced through the camp, destroying plenty of tents in the process. Pivoting against the back walls of the valley, they made for another pass.

"Prepare the bombs!" Ganon commanded as he released on himself. That initial explosive gave the signal for the first wave; One…two… three Gorans down out of at least fifty; which was more than a fair match for 500 Hyrulians.

"Second volley!" He roared once more Bombed crowded the once pure blue sky.

Six, seven, nine, Gorans fall. "Prepare the canons!!" Ganon screamed over the explosions.

Badge, despite his utter hatred for him, couldn't be more amazed at Ganon's skills in war.

The leader of the Gorans told his ranks in ancient tongue, their next move. One by one the unrolled themselves and ran towards the opposing humans, swords unsheathed. They moved surprisingly fast for creatures their size, war paint covered their faces and chests.

Badge took down maybe two at most with a few arrows.

Scared soldiers fired the canons at close range, knocking the Gorons back at their own in pieces. Ten …sixteen down. Though for every Goran went down ten humans.

"Fire the third round! We have them!!"

Canons thundered once again taking out one or two more Gorans.

With a wave of his muscular arm, the Goran leader gave the signal to his troops to move out. The surviving Giants rolled up the path from whence they came. A great cheer for victory rose from the Hyrulians. Badge simply stared.

"Good job men! Tonight we feast in the castle in honor of those who have fallen and in honor of your valor on this day!!" Ganon bellowed to the remaining fleet.

Badge picked through the ruins, not bothering to get of his horse, till he reached the back.

There by the canons, he saw a familiar face. It was the boy he had seen in the artillery room yesterday.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just shaken…. Badge?"

"Yes?"

"Where do titans go when they die?"

Looking behind them he saw about twenty Gorans strewn in blood.

"I think they go back to Din to be reborn later."

Back at the castle, a celebration for the day's spoils was well underway. Indeed there was a large feast, but not everyone felt like eating. Badge watched the young boy he had met earlier. His name was Thomas, before this, he helped his mom and dad on their farm. He had a younger sister named Neera who both, looked up to him and teased him at the same time. She was turning ten this September. He now sat near the end of the table picking at his food.

Badge leaned against the wall and watched him from the corner. He held his goblet of ale in one hand and crossing the other across his chest; legs crossed at the ankles. He saw Ganon came in from the left but refused to make much eye contact with him other than that.

"Plan's going well. King Zenas says well be fighting the Zora's next. Next battle will be in no more than four days. This will be an easier fight than the Gorans."

"Don't be so sure. You never know when fate will come up and bite you in the ass."

"Well, aren't you peppy; I made you a hero to these people you should show me more respect than you do."

Badge finally looked back at his homeland king, impassively.

"No you made me a murderer and a liar. You brought me to a bloodbath. I'm not about to be grateful."

"Listen you stubborn little ass!"

"C'mon now, that's no way to talk to the Hero who will save the land now is it?" He said grinning slyly; turning his attention back to Thomas.

He took one last sip and placed the Goblet on a near-by table and left the dining hall. Ganon watched him leave, gripping his Goblet hard enough to crack it. A low growl escaped his lips.

Badge slowly walked the grandiose halls of marble and granite all the way to his room.

"_Where do titans go when they die? ..."_

The Gorans he had fought that morning seemed like Titans of the Hyrule plane come to life; old as time itself. It was likely they knew secrets of the land's heart that humans could only guess at. It was the first time he had ever seen a single member of the Goran race.

Once inside his room, he pulled his hat off, and threw it onto the bed. He needed a shower and badly. Casting off the green, topmost part of the tunic and shirt, the Evening Star and Celestials revealed itself to be on his neck as it fell onto his skin. Thankfully his room came with a bathroom included.

He was drying his hair when there was a knock at the door. It was lighter than he was used to hearing but…

"Ganon! If that's you I swear to Nayru-"

"That's real nice!! It's not Ganon you dough head!!" The voice was higher. Wait a minute we knew that voice!

"And you shouldn't be swearing to Nayru anyway. We heard this was where you were staying and well, I wanted to see you and sir-bully-a-lots insisted he tag along."

He recognized that voice too.

Grateful he was dressed at this point, he opened the door. Sure enough Ellie and Seamus were standing right there in front of him.

"Hello Badge"

"Hi"

"Ummm I brought the book you were interested in the other day. I figured you wanted to borrow it." She held up the large book of legends and lore with a smile.

"I've read so often I can recite each of the stories in order."

"That's impressive."

The complement made her blush but she continued.

"A-anyway, um… I brought it for you b-because-you-looked-like-you-could-use-some-cheering-up! It-cheers me-up-on-a-bad-day-anyway! Here!"

She held it out as though it was a box of chocolate candies. Badge raised an eyebrow and grinned. Looking at Seamus he could tell he was livid.

"Thank you. Where will I be able to find you to return it? It's a library book isn't it?"

"Oh! Right I live on the other end of the castle grounds. Just keep walking this hall, it should wrap around to the right. I live there."

"Ok thanks"

"Great!!" Ellie half skipped, half ran off in that direction. Seamus turned to follow.

"Hey, Seamus."

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"You like her right?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh I know, but I have a suggestion; try being nicer to her. She likes this book a lot; why not buy her a copy at the festival. There's supposed to be one in a couple of days."

"… I don't have that kind of money."

"Wait here."

Badge ran back into his room, and then came back with a small sack of rubies.

"Here this should be enough. You didn't get it from me; you've saving it to get her that book."

"I can't take this!"

"Why not?"

"Duh, I'd be lying!"

"Not really…."

Seamus shifted uncomfortably then asked in a small voice:

"…You really think that'll work?"

"It's a shot." Badge insisted, cheerful smile still on his face.

Seamus smiled "Alright I'll try it. Thanks." With that, Seamus took the sack. Stuffing that in his pocket, he ran to catch up with Ellie.

"Ha-ha, that's cute. The kid has a crush." Badge muttered to himself as he shut the door.

He placed the heavy book on the nightstand next to his bed and for a while, thought nothing of it. Though, as the night wore on, curiosity got the better of him. The legend of the Hero of time was in there, he knew, but what else? The longer he thought about the more he knew it wasn't going to let him sleep. At last He threw open the curtains and lit the nearby lamp. These afforded just enough light to make out the words on the page.

He opened the tired old cover, to the table of contents. The stories were bulleted with ornamented leaves of gold. The first story was of _The Master sword_ itself; followed by _'The Hero of Time_, then '_The Wise Tree of the Forest,_ '_The Elixir of Everlasting Life'_, _'The Three Goddesses'_, and so forth.

The Master Sword… He had no Idea of its reputation. He chose not to even use it in the previous battle, opting to use a bow and arrows. He flipped to the page where it began. The text of the story was illustrated, in jade and gold trim, leaving Badge to wonder what it was doing in the Library.

"_Master sword; living blade of justice, bane of all evil for many it hath slain. As it rids the worldly plane of evil souls, so to it carries its possessor to the spiritual plane at its wielder's command. See then, the wisdom of the sages and thus the Goddesses' given; __Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones,__Stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time. Do so and be given the power of the sword's soul."_

"Ellie reads this stuff for fun?!"

He skipped ahead a few pages and found '_The Elixir of Everlasting Life.'_ The story was introduced with a picture of a golden chalice containing blood red liquid, held in the light. Like _The 'Master Sword'_ it also had illustrated text.

"_Hail and come round all brave soul brav'd enough to pursue the Elixir of Everlasting Life! Most assuredly, this was bequeathed by the goddesses Din and Fariyore, much to the displeasure of Nayru. And so given to the race of men, whose time on this world be the shortest was the gift of immortality. But lo and beware traveler, for life eternal is fraught with both pleasure and pain. For as your life extends on ever after, thou shall watch thy loved ones fall time and again till naught. Tale though this be, 'tis true; for there in the temple of time it lies hidden from unsuspecting eyes." _

Temple of time…. That was the temple King Zenas took him to get the Master sword. Why would they tell the reader where to even try looking for such a thing?

"…_hidden from unsuspecting eyes."_Of course it would be hidden, but how well? If the king knew about it why wouldn't he use it for himself? Perhaps he was more intelligent than he had given credit for. The idea of outliving everyone you knew and loved should scare anyone away. But still, the Idea of living forever as you are might sound too irresistible for some not to try. Badge closed the book with a decisive slam, and set it down once more on the nightstand. Curiosity sated, he once again tried for sleep that night.

Once again he was woken the next morning by the sound of knocking. This time is was against the window instead of the door. Perhaps it would have been more accurate to call it tapping. Badge had fallen asleep with his face half in the pillow, arms underneath, so it was while before the noise even registered. When it did, though, He saw the same Falcon trying its damnedest to hold onto the windowsill in the strong winds.

"Woah! Hang-on I'm coming!" he said, bolting from his warm covers to the other end of the room. "Here, come in and rest buddy." He told the tired bird. The Falcon complied, perching on the foot of his bed. After closing the window, he saw the loyal bird sticking his foot out and waiting for him to remove the letters which were attached.

As soon as Badge removed the letters, the falcon made itself comfy on the sheets and slept.

"What a goofy bird…."

He opened the notes. They were once again from Corbin and Anny. He read Corbin's first

"_Read Anny's before this one."_ Was the first thing at the top of the note.

Odd request, but he did so.

"_Badge! I'm coming over to see you!"_

"WHAT?!!" Badge shouted loud enough to jerk the Falcon awake.

"_Ganon sent word that Gerudos were now allowed in the castle! I can't wait to see you! Corbin's coming with me. I don't particularly enjoy his company (he's boring) but he insists. _

"CORBIN!!! HOW COULD YOU!!"

Badge dropped Anny's letter and read Corbin's as though he could make it explain the previous note.

"_Sorry Badge._

_Anny's well versed in persuasion!__ Honest! Ganon won't touch her I promise! She wanted to see you so bad. By the time you get this I doubt we'll be more than a day away."_

He crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it into a corner. Quickly, sloppily, he scrawled a letter addressing both of them, telling them to turn back. Rolling it to the point of creasing, he gave the Falcon food and tied it to his leg. Once the bird was gone, He threw on his black tunic pants and boots, to hell with the green tunic, and ran down to the market square.

There was definitely more Gerudos there. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Ganon… he needed to talk to Ganon; make sure he didn't know. Where was he! Hell! He was always there whenever he didn't want to see him….

"Badge?"

He turned around. She was there. Goddess, she was standing right in front of him.

"It is you! BADGE!!!" She ran up and hugged/tackled him. Oh I missed you!"

He would have been lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit happy to see her, but not here. Badge half grinned half grimaced. "Anny, how are you! What are you doing here ...right in harms way." Badge asked the last part through gritted teeth. The question wasn't so much for Anny as it was for Corbin. Corbin avoided his eyes on purpose. He already knew he was in trouble, he rather not have his nose rubbed in it.

"There's a festival tomorrow isn't there? Between you and the festival I couldn't resist!"

"Oh… I mean it nice to know you're here! Where are you guys staying?"

"(Cough) um….near you…" Corbin mumbled, staring at the ground

"What now?" By this point, although Badge wore a smile, his eyes screamed 'murder' as he watched his older brother try to come up with an answer. .

"…we got a room near you." Corbin said in a louder voice.

"Really now. Why?" Badge pressed in that same pseudo calm voice

"…"

"Corbin?"

He dug into the dirt with his toe, still refusing to answer.

"If your reasoning starts with a 'G' I'll smack you." Badge stated, all false cheer dropped completely.

Corbin stomped his foot in the dusty, stone road, and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I know…."

A resounding 'smack' was heard all over the market.

The three of them were now in a back ally where no one would disturb them or vice versa.

" #$!!"

"What part of 'at all costs' did you not get?!" Badge yelled.

"Oh, don't get your nuts in a knot! Yes! It begins with Ganon! But that's not the whole reason! Ganon merely sent a messenger hawk to the village not really addressing anyone in particular. Anny, here saw it as a signal that it was ok to come over!"

"Anny?!"

"Finally remembered I was here huh? What's going on?"

"Look, it's really long, and complicated…."

"I've got time. Spill it."

Badge fidgeted under her fierce gaze. He looked away then back at her, then at his feet.

"…Ganon …threatened to hurt you couple days before I left. You should have seen his eyes! Anny, I'm serious! He looked like an animal!!"

"That's why you left?" Anny asked no less angry.

"Not the whole reason, but yeah that about sums it up; I went along with his plan so he wouldn't get near you. Corbin was supposed to stay and protect you from home in case he tried something behind my back!"

Anny finally broke her gaze and looked off into the distance, saying nothing. Then:

"I don't need your protection Badge. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Anny…"

"What about the last time we were here? Didn't you trust me then? Was I your partner in crime or just someone working underneath you?!"

"I trusted you plenty! I _still_ trust you! It's Ganon I can't trust as far as I can throw him!"

"And how am I supposed to trust you! You're keeping things from me!"

"Oh but you'll show Alliance to Ganon no problem."

"So shoot me for supporting my ruler!"

"What are you so mad about anyway! I'm sorry I didn't tell you every little damn detail, but it's not like I flat out lied to you!"

"We're attracting an audience again…" Corbin informed dully

Anny shook her head but kept her cold dead stare locked on Badge

"….I guess there isn't anyone you can trust in a village of thieves after all." She said softly but no less fiercely just before stomping off.

"Well, that could have gone better." Corbin muttered from the back.

"No kidding. Someone needs to go after her."

"I'm not the one that got her so upset."

"She'll kill me."

"I think you might have killed a bit of her already." Corbin pointed out in a calm voice.

Badge looked at him indignantly, but he got the hint. He ran off trying to catch up to her.

He saw her red hair flash by just up ahead in the crowd.

"Anny! Anny, come back! Look I'm sorry! I – Ah shit."

For a brief moment he thought he lost her to the crowd. Soon the crowd thinned just enough for him to see her sitting on a bench, Hugging one of her knees and leaving the other leg to hang over the side.

"Anny I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything." He apologized in a softer tone as he moved closer.

"I know."

"… I didn't mean for you to…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I- wait your sorry?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. You were just trying to protect me. I get it. I'm sorry to have snapped at you. I just…don't appreciate being out of the loop. _Tell_ me shit, will you?"

Badge sat down next to her, still avoiding having to look at her. It bothered him to see her so upset.

"There is a festival tomorrow. That much is certainly true. Anny I never lied…"

"I realize."

"…to you."

"Plus, I don't know if you could lie if you tried."

"No probably not…"

Fifteen minutes later, Corbin caught up with them to find them getting along at last.

"Glad to see that you to finally kissed and made up."

"What?!" Badge exclaimed turning beet red.

"Hee-hee, he doesn't mean literally."

"Oh, right I knew that."

"There's still the matter of the room. I guess it's supposed to be down the hall from yours." Corbin continued.

"Oh. I can show you where it is then. What number?" Badge offered, his spirits somewhat higher than before.

Ganon was missing; in his absence though, Badge felt Anny and Corbin would be safe for now.


	13. My Fair Maiden

**Disclaimer: I only own Ellie, Seamus, Corbin, Anny, and Badge (Whether he likes it or not.) I don't own any of the original Legend of Zelda Characters.**

**An: Badge Chapter. It makes up for it in length. (I present to you two chapters in one!)**

**If anyone was wondering, I based Seamus off of Hiro Sohma (sheep) and Ellie off of the Xinganesse Girl from Fma manga. (Mei, I think….) She has a crush on Ed till she finds out about his height (seriously why should height matter that much?) then develops a crush for Al…. yeah anyway. **

* * *

He woke up that morning feeling more peaceful than he had ever remembered. Ganon had not bothered him in days. Anny and Corbin were here safe and sound. Anny didn't hate him (that much) for keeping a secret from her. She wasn't even bothered when he told her the 'Hero' bit. He showed them what he wore most of the day. Corbin had to excuse himself he was laughing so hard. Anny smiled, biting her lower lip, so that she didn't do the same. Badge didn't care. They were here! And with Ganon missing they weren't in any real danger. Ganon's disappearance only bothered him in the slightest. 

That afternoon, Badge met Corbin in the hall and told him he had to go return a book to someone and planed to meet them later. Corbin merely grinned and told him that he should come meet them in the town square. Instead of at the room, but wouldn't say why. Even when he asked, all badge got was an ambiguous "trust me"

"Out of curiosity, what do you plan on wearing for tonight?"

Badge gestured at the Black tunic he had been wearing for a while now.

Corbin frowned. "Nope"

"What?"

"When's the last time you even washed that thing?"

"…."

"As I thought…. I suggest finding something; nicer."

"No seriously, why? What's the big deal?"

"Nicer outfit first then I'll give you your answers." Corbin told him as he left.

Puzzled, he ran to his room, picked up the book of legends and left for Ellie's place.

He followed the hall all the way down to the left. It was only then that he had no idea which house was supposed to be hers. He started back when he ran into her.

"Ah, Ellie! Good! I came to return your book! Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

"Sure!"

"You're going to the festival right?"

"Yep! (Blush)"

"Good! I heard Seamus was planning to as well."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Thanks for telling me."

"See you there then." Badge called back.

_(Something nicer to wear….Where am I going to find that on such short notice?)_

As it turned out, there was a small shop across from the way from the temple of time; he just never went in before. He supposed it was because it blended in so well with the rest of the market, its presence barely registered. Stepping in, there was music playing softly in the background. It started out slow, but quickly gained momentum, sounding like an old eerie waltz that was at the same time seemed charming.

"Can I help you sir?" The shop keep had come from the back, after hearing a customer walk in. She had to have been in her early twenties, maybe a little younger. Her orange-blonde hair only reached down the middle of her shoulders; bangs hanging in front of her face. She was wearing a long comfortable-looking skirt, and a plain white, long-sleeve shirt.

"Yes actually, I came here looking for a nicer outfit similar to this one. A friend of mine suggested it for tonight, but like the one I have."

"Can see why on both views; you look good in that color. Let's see… something nicer…" She said thinking to herself, but looking at him.

"I think I have one you might like; this way."

She led him to one near the middle of the shop. It looked like the one he had on only with a thin gold trim on the edges.

"I think this one might look good. You could try that one, but if that's not what you had in mind, I think this one would work as well."

"Thanks, but I think this will do fine."

"Alright, sir the fitting rooms are over there to the left."

"Thanks"

It fit him like it was just waiting for him. The touch of gold brought out the gold shade of his hair finally giving him a reason never to wear a hat ever again. He smiled at the thought, and went with it.

When he came out he noticed the tune changed, but held the same level of elegance as the last. Starting slow, then picking up in pace, if only a little. It was slower than the last, and held a peaceful feeling within its notes.

"Thank you, for your help madam, how much for the Tunic?"

"Two hundred rubies should do it."

* * *

Badge went back to his room to shower and change. He couldn't remember Corbin ever telling him to dress nicer. How special was the occasion that he needed to do so now? 

By six o'clock, Fireworks had set off the celebrations. Street venders had taken to the side, selling their wares in rows. Game shops threw their doors open to the public, allowing games for half the normal price. A theater even stood off to the right of the entrance.

A visitor would hardly guess they were still at war. Half of him thought this was the exact reason; to pretend everything was right in the world for a change.

Badge moved through the crowds at a leisurely pace, enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. It still didn't take him long to reach the center, where Anny and Corbin waited for him. That's when he saw her. Her hair was pulled up half way in a braided circlet on the top, leaving the rest to hang in ribbons of scarlet. She wore a white dress with a skirt that hung by her ankles; the collar dipped just slightly. Gold circlets wrapped faintly around her small waist. She wore black boots that laced up to her calves.

She hadn't noticed him standing there from the crowd and for this, Badge was grateful, because he was sure he had his mouth hanging open or something stupid like that. Was this the same Anny? Or had he fallen asleep?

Corbin glanced at Badge with a knowing smile that said 'I told you, you might want to dress nicer' Badge came back to earth at once, but could not disguise what was written all over his face.

"Badge! There you are! I've been waiting for you. Come on goofus, the night's not getting any younger!" Anny pulled Badge along excitedly, while Corbin trailed behind.

Corbin wisely kept his opinions to himself, but in this moment, with Badge in black, and Anny in white… Corbin could only hope to see them again in those same colors in a grander celebration one day….

The pair looked back at him and couldn't see what he was smiling so much for.

The three of them went strait to the games, playing one after another for hours. By night fall, the festival had already been in full swing.

"That Treasure chest game has to be my favorite!" Anny exclaimed

"And it has nothing to do with how many times you've won it?"

"I could say the same for you with the bombchu bowling"

"I m partial to the shooting gallery" muttered Corbin. He was aware they weren't listening but he felt like he should put in his two cents in anyway.

As they passed the game ally, and started walking through the rows of shops a smaller, blonde-haired, kid, not looking where he was going, ran into Badge.

"Hey watch it!"

"You're the one in my w-!! Badge! I didn't think you'd be here."

"You know this kid?" Anny asked curiously

"Yeah a little…"

"Thanks for the idea badge, she loved the book!" Seamus said ignoring her.

"That's good to hear!" Seamus smiled. It was the first time Badge had ever seen him so happy.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back though… I think I can give you-"

"Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"Thank you so much! I've got to go. She's saving me a seat in the theater I just went to get some drinks. See ya!" Seamus ran off in an equally hurried pace.

"What was that about?" Anny asked. Badge only laughed through his nose.

"No seriously."

"Here, I'll show you." Badge led them a bit further into crowd of stands.

"It's over here" He said pointing to a certain vender selling books.

"'_Hyrulian Legends and Legendary Lor__e' _Jeez it's thick…. He bought this for a crush?"

"Apparently…."

Anny smiled slyly,

"You know it can't be just a crush not when he wants to get her something so nice."  
"It's just a book of fairy tales Anny, not an engagement ring."

"Oh fine, burst my bubble…"

"I will."

As they left the shops, Badge saw a slightly older kid between the stands. Thomas had come with his dad and Neera as well. Thomas saw him then smiled and waved. Badge waved back. This was indeed a needed break.

* * *

The night went on like a dream. Part of him feared he would wake up and the day would be just like any other day. Neither of them would be there save for Ganon who kept him on a tight leash. He'd be shamelessly impersonating a person he could never be. He'd be promising hope he could never give. He would never see or hear her outside of letters from wayward falcons. 

By this time night aged to 11:00. The festival was nearly over.

"What's that building back there?" Anny asked pointing off to the distance.

"That's the temple of time. It serves as both a temple and the royal vault almost." Badge explained.

"Mind playing tour guide?" Anny pressed.

"I-I don't really know much more about it, I wouldn't be of much use…"

"Fake it" she told him in her sexiest voice.

Badge's face was calm, in high contrast of his thoughts at that moment: _(Ah, goddess! Anything but that! I see how Corbin caved!!!)_

"…. Corbin we're going to go for a walk ok?"

"Ok, I'll be back at the room." He said with a wave. Once were gone, his wry little smile grew wider.

"…He can't say no to her..." Corbin muttered.

* * *

Stars glittered in the heavens as they walked further away from the glow of the artificial lights. The air was pleasant enough as they moved closer to the Temple of Time. The temple alone seemed to glow with its own iridescent light where all other buildings were swallowed by the night. 

"Why do you want to see this place so badly anyway?" Badge asked after a long silence

"Curiosity is a strange spirit B. what if I told you I just wanted to see it?"

"Touché"

The trail was dimly lit by fireflies. The stones of truth, stood humming with the latest gossip as they came to the heavy wooden doors

Anny and Badge pushed in the heavy oak and stepped inside. Candelabras were lined up in neat rows against the stone walls. The light of the moon poured through the windows like stage lights. Anny walked in slowly, taking in the ambiance of the great hall.

Badge watched her twirl and rock her hips to an unheard melody. Her white skirt breathed in time with her steps in slow motion.

"This place is so big!" She whispered in awe, bringing Badge back to earth once more.

"And there's more to it than this."

"Care to show it to me?"

"Sure. I can't show all of it, some sections are still closed off and I have neither method nor right to open them. Let's go"

He grabbed a small candelabrum and started down the left hallway.

"Like I said before, I don't really know anything about this place so your guess is as good as mine for most of this."

Walking through the darkened halls of stone, the two of them soon became equal in their wonder. Neither of them had seen this far in the old temple.

"… and here is stone number 1,894. By that time the workers were getting tired and began demanding a lunch break. The foreman threatened to sack 'em all for whining. The workers stopped whining and began making up rude names for their boss. There was much laughter."

"So knowledgeable, where _do_ you get your information." Anny asked sarcastically

"Hey I told you I'm not a good choice for a guide."

"What about this? What is this of?" She pointed to a statue near the side.

Badge turned back, bringing the light with him. He cocked his head to the side trying to get a good look at it.

The statue, standing seven feet tall, was carved in a marble, all except for what was to be the hair and eyes. These were made from lapis lazuli. Hands were folded on her chest in a shape suggesting she was singing, Hair almost as long as her, waved out on the bottom.

"I think it's supposed to be Nayru. I can't think of anything else that's symbolized by blue."

"Weird, I didn't see any other goddess statues."

"Their probably in one of the halls we haven't seen yet. I thought she was supposed to have a lyre."

"What about by her feet?"

"Badge lowered the candles. Sure enough the lyre was still there."

"The strings… I think you can actually play them! You know in the grand hall where we first walked in? There was another set of doors but they could only be opened when you played a certain tune. I wonder if this is the same thing! Lets see I think it went something like this."

Badge copied the melody as best he could. Nothing happened.

"I don't think that's quite how it went but…well, wait a minute, no that wasn't it. I think I got this time." Nothing.

"You sure they didn't put the strings in for decoration?" Anny asked curiously. Badge looked a little disappointed at the prospect despite the smile on his face.

"What if it's a different melody? Maybe that tune you're trying was only for the doors?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Here let me try."

She hesitated, as if trying to think of a tune to try then played:

"D-e-d-g-f7-g---d-e-d-g-f7-g-f7" all in quick succession.

Slowly, the tiles gave way and formed steps leading beneath the floor.

"Anny what did you do? You broke the floor."

"….What's supposed to be down there?"

"We could go and find out."

"What about before! You said there were places in here you had no right to go in!"

"You have an idea how to put it back the way it was?" Badge asked shortly.

"n-no but that's not the point! Wait! I can think of a few other tunes give me a minute!"

Badge continued undeterred by Anny's protests.

"In the mean time, aren't you curious? To see what's been hiding down here?"

"Well… maybe a little. Badge you can't serious!"

"What are you so scared about anyway?"

"... fine I'm coming…."  
Anny rose to her feet, her legs shaking. She grabbed his hand and squeezed the life out of it as they made their descent. The stair twisted back for about a mile; the darkness was so complete, the small candle was the only light for miles. They stepped off the last step and onto the ground. The dirt was soft and cold to the touch. Torches rested on the walls, waiting to offer their assistance.

Badge lit the torch with the flame of the dying candle, and continued. As they walked on, the ground grew softer as though the now stood on air. Anny refused to look down for fear that her suspicions proved true and there was indeed nothing substantial holding them up.

The floor hardened and they came to an iron door. Keys were left on the floor, looking like they had been kicked there.

"How convenient…"

"There's a fine line between convenience and trap. Have you learned nothing in your nineteen years as a Gerudo?"

Badge rolled his eyes and fished through the ring of keys.

"And what about you? If the others were to see how scared you were acting they'd be ashamed."

"No, they would expect it from me…."

He looked up from the keys, and briefly to her.

"Hn… So prove them wrong. You're just as good as the rest if not better."

Anny was stunned. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah here this one should work."

The door creaked open through the settled rust in its hinges. Shelves were chiseled in half moon holes going six feet deep each. Running up the walls one on top of the other in columns climbing up as though stretching for the heaven they so wanted to reach.

"Explains why I couldn't find a graveyard around here…"

"Why would you even be looking for one?"

"It's a city Anny, it's a city full of life. so where would they put the bodies when that familiar life runs out? We live near the dessert so the dessert is where we send off our dead. I just found it odd that there was no set place for the dead in this town."

Anny let out a cough that sounded like the word 'morbid'

"The trail goes down to the left. What else is down here." Badge wondered out loud.

Anny let out a nervous laugh. "I guess you're not such a bad tour guide after all."

They moved to an even lower level. There didn't appear to be anything different than the last room. If Anny hadn't of noticed it, Badge probably would have walked right passed it.

"Is this hole supposed to hold something?"

"What hole?'

"This one" she said pointing to a small round cavity the size of a large fist.

Badge stuck his hand in and found it to be deeper than it looked from the outside.

"Weird… it looks like… like it was supposed to hold something the royals want hid…den. oh no."

"What?! 'oh no' what?!"

_("…__Tale though this be, 'tis true; for there in the temple of time it lies hidden from un-suspecting eyes.")_

There was something here; something not to have been removed. Suddenly Ganon's absence was devastatingly concerning.

_(Anny…shit I made her an accomplice… I have to get her out) _

"Well, I don't think there's anything else to see down here. Ready to go up?" Badge said quickly trying not to let his fear show.

"Yes I am, I've been ready. Badge what was supposed to be in that hole?"

They found their way back as far as the iron vault door before noticing something immensely wrong with the trail before them.

"Badge? …there's no floor here."

"We walked across this space to get here. There must be some kind illusion cast on it."

Anny looked over the edge of the cliff. There was nothing but darkness below it. She stuck a foot over and half- stepped of the solid rock.

There was a cool plushy texture to it, like stepping on a pillow. She brought the other leg over and stood. Two seconds before sinking. Then falling.

Badge grabbed her hand keeping her from falling out of sight completely.

"Badge… what happened?"

"You might have stayed in one place for too long."

"…I was trying to be brave….I guess. Sorry. I should have known I could never be as brave as you…." Her voice was too calm. She seemed to be trying to laugh off her embarrassment but it stopped at a simpering grimace.

"You were fine, it's ok. Come on, I've got you." he fought to keep his own voice steady pushing away all thoughts of 'what would have happened if'

He pulled her up to safety and tried to come back down from the adrenaline rush.

Hysterics would do nothing for them at this point.

"Lets try this again. On the count of three, we run across. Alright?"

"Ok." She complied through gritted teeth.

"One…" She grabbed his hand.

"Two…" Closed her eyes

"THREE!!" The pair sprinted across the expanse of nothingness till at last they stood on firm reassuring ground. Anny dropped on all fours.

"Land! Sweet beautiful land!!"

Badge lean against the wall trying once again to catch his breath."

"How-- How long do you think it's been?" He asked breathlessly.

"Couple of hours maybe."

"Corbin'll be wondering what's been taking us so long"

"He-he… what do we tell him? That we were grave touring of defying gravity?" Anny laughed, as her nerves relaxed at last.

"How about trespassing on temple grounds? Heh heh!"

The two were now in a fit of nervous laughter, relieved to be alive.

The steps leading out seemed to have doubled in length since they came down. However, the moonlight did come at last into view. The room was bright enough to see without the use of a candle despite the fact that it was clearly still night time.

"We need to close this up… Got any tunes in mind?"

"I don't know… here I can try this one. ---b-a-d-g-e----

The tiles filed back into place and sealed up chasm as though it was never there.

"I think I've had enough adventure for a while. I'm so tired I can barely move."

"It is almost two 'o clock. I'll take you to your room.

She took his hand and the started back, not bothering to look behind them.

From the far end of the room, eyes watched them curiously as they left; an odd little smile forming just below them.

* * *

Walking out the great oak door, it was as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The stones of truth gossiped amongst each other with new rumors. 

"Seamus hopes one day Ellie will return his feelings."

"King Zenas has a fear of heights and stinky feet"

He heard one of the whispering stones speak Corbin's name as they passed. His face warmed up when he heard the stone's secret.

"Corbin thinks he'll see his half-brother's wedding day yet"

* * *

When they at last came to the room she and Corbin shared, Anny refused to let go of his hand. 

"What's the matter, Anny? Are you ok?"

"You're leaving again. The battle… it's tomorrow. B…I don't want you to go. What if you don't come back?" Her voice was now beginning to crack.

"Anny…"

"Can I stay in your room tonight? Please?" she pleaded

Badge wouldn't admit even to himself how much he wanted her to say that from her, and yet…

"Anny, your being ridiculous, I've told you once I've told you a dozen times I'll be fine."

"Am I? How many soldiers told their loved ones they would return safely that now lay in the catacomb? How many now belong to the earth who said they would be fine? How many badge? Am I really being so ridiculous? Badge please…"

He stood there and took in her words.

"You're that scared huh? …. fine, come with me."

He lead her a few door to the right where his room was. There was only one bed in there and. As he unlocked the door, he silently thanked Farore it was such a large one.

He pushed the door open and let it swing back till it hit the wall. Anny let go his hand, and he walked towards the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home I'm getting ready for bed."

When he came out, she was already curled up under his blankets on the left side of the bed. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes.

* * *

He woke with the dawn. Anny lay beside him, her eye somewhat puffy. Her hair which was so nice yesterday was now down in a tangled mess. She wore her dress like a nightgown. Badge gently pushed back the bangs that had fallen in front of her face. Dawn couldn't have been crueler than in this moment. 

----------------------------------------------

Anny woke up to find she wasn't in her bed. Last night was real. She jolted into a sitting position.

Badge! Where was he! He wasn't here! Where was he?!

She looked back to the side of the bed where he spent the night. His side was made. How did he do that without her noticing? Was she really that tired? In his place was a single rose, holding down a note in his handwriting. She picked up the rose, and unfolded the letter. There was only one line in the center saying:

"_I'll return for you"_

For the briefest moment everything within her went cold.

_("How many soldiers told their loved ones they would return safely that now lay in the catacomb?")_

She jammed her feet into her dirt stained boots and shot out the door.

* * *

Badge sat on his black war horse in a daze. Ganon sat near the front of the line giving orders to the other soldiers. Badge didn't want any part of this. He could see the tears earth was trying to hold back in the light of the early sun. The earth itself knew of the injustice, or so he felt. 

"BADGE! Get your troops in line were moving out!"

"Oh, right… Men! Fall in line! We shall bring victory to the people of Hyrule! Today we end this war!" The firmness in his voice surprised him. He actually sounded like the captain people took him for. The members of his troops gave an almighty roar. Through that roar he thought he heard a faint scream, coming from the direction of the castle.

"Move out!" The army, stone-faced with determination, marched out to the wooden drawbridge. Badge held back to make sure none were left behind. A louder scream was heard, arresting his attention so wholly, time had, for short moment, stood still. It was Anny's.

"BADGE!!! BADGE WAIT!!" She screamed, her eyes wet with tears.

He dismounted and caught her. He held her at arms length at the shoulders. Anny could see the worry in his eyes.

"What? Anny what happened?"

"Finally… you….haven't left!… caught you!"

"Anny! What are you doing here?" His voice was stern but still held a tone of surprise.

"I'll wait for you! I'll stay and wait for as long as it takes. I promise!" She said smiling through her tears.

Before he could stop himself his lips were on hers. The outside world with it's problems, all it's imperfections, lies and false promises were nothing in that moment.

And though the thirteenth hour counted a day in heaven, not five minutes passed and once again Badge was on his black horse and off to the awaiting battle.

He grabbed the Evening Star and Celestials with his free hand, gripping it harder to calm his escalating nerves. He gave his horse another swift kick in the ribs, as he tried to catch up with the last army of men.

"Where were you Captain?"

"Sorry I had to take care of something first.

* * *

Five hundred men rushed the Zora river swords and spears drawn. The Zoras waited near the top calm as death. Their fins sprung out like switch blades. Once again Ganon took charge in giving orders. 

With a wave of the leader's hand, Octorocks surfaced in the river, launching large rocks. Those unfortunate enough to catch their attack in the head or the chest fell, to be trampled or walk around by their comrades.

"Launch the first round!"

Arrows rained over the Hyrulians, to the Zoras, killing at least fifteen.

Octorocks continued their barrage, now joined with Zora warriors, charging to the fray, weapons drawn. Over them, Arrows returned to the Hylians in an arch.

"Spread out! Keep your guard up!" Badge yelled at the Ranks, reaching for his arrows.

The soldiers thinned and advanced. The Zoras charged the field, just as fierce.

On ground level, there appeared to be fifty thousand separate battles being fought. Each Hylian had a Zora foe, and vice versa.

"Send the bombs!"

"Ganon! We can't deploy them now! There are too many of our men in danger of being hit!"

Ganon turned his head sharply back at Badge. He moved in close to him so only he could hear, clearly.

"Lest you forget, none of these men are ours."

"Deploy The Canons! Send them back licking their wounds!"

Soldiers rolled in the same canons that brought down the Gorans.

Soldiers who saw them come in time, ducked out of the way. Those who didn't….

"Stop it! You're killing them!!"

Bodies, both Zora and Hylian littered the field, making the grass sticky with blood and entrails.

The surviving Hylians pushed through the remaining Zora force, and gained ground. Further up the river, more Zora Warriors laid in wait.

"Move forward and fire again!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THERE WON'T BE ANYONE LEFT!!"

"When did I ever say I was on their side?"

"What?!"

The rest of the army was now continuing the battle a mile up the river. Ganon and Badge alone stood near the entrance.

"I don't recall ever saying I was fighting for King Zenas. That was a lie you assumed all yourself. These are not my men what do I care if they all perish here? I have no 'men'. The Gerudos are mostly women."

"You mean you… You purposely sent these brave souls to die?"

"The less to take out myself the better! Welcome to the imprisoning war Badge! It's about time you woke up! This is a war where every race fends for their own! As far as I can tell you and I are the only Gerudos here! So yes, I sent these men, these boys to die!"

Badge pulled out the Master Sword and charged for Ganon.

Ganon pulled out a sword of his own, not only blocking Badge's attack but throwing him off his horse. Badge landed on his shoulder, hearing a loud crack. "AAGH!"

The Master sword lay inches away from his fingers.

"So you finally got into the part! To bad you're too late. I no longer need a fairy tale to get the throne."

Ganon dismounted his horse, and slapped Badges black mustang, sending it to the battle field ahead.

"Now's the time Badge. What do you say? With or against me, choose carefully boy. I'm not kind to those who oppose me."

Badge grabbed the hilt of the legend and blocked Ganon's sword, rising to his feet again.

"You power hungry bastard! Are you blind or just stupid?! Do you not see the blades between us? I'll kill you first!" Badge rolled to the side and charged again."

Sword kissed sword sending sparks flying.

"HAHAHAHA!!! NO ONE CAN KILL ME BOY! I CAN'T DIE! NO IMMORTAL CAN!"

"Bullshit! You're no more immortal than anyone else!! Be grateful, you will die along with those more deserving of life!!!"

The Master sword pierced Ganon's lower abdomen though too little blood flew through the back. Ganon stared down at him in cold anger.

"It appears I did not make myself clear. I can't die. Not anymore. You of all people should know the truth of fairytales." Badge's eyes slowly widened as it dawned on him.

_"Hail and come round all brave soul brav'd enough to pursue the Elixir of Everlasting Life! Most assuredly, this was bequeathed by the goddesses……") _

_(…Tale though this be, 'tis true; for there in the temple of time it lies hidden from unsuspecting eyes.".)_

"The Elixer! It was there! That hole Anny found in the wall!!"

"How is Anny? I wouldn't know. I gave my word and kept it. I have not laid a hand on her. That was all you. While you were having your fun with her, I searched the Temple of time. Zena's is quite a chatty drunk you know. Told me everything I needed to know. His grandfather was the original finder. He told me exactly where to find it too."

Badge stood numb as Ganon unfolded his secret with relish.

"Never being one to believe in stupid children's stories, I tested it out first. I drank it down, every bitter drop of it, and chopped of my right hand. The great Omron gave me another, better one in its place! I now walk as an equal with the immortals. As for dear Anny, I merely let you 'taste test' her for me."

Badge lowered his head, closed his and slowly pulled out the blade. There wasn't nearly enough blood pouring from the wound as there should have been.

"I ask you again, for clearly you are as deaf as you claim me blind. Will you now swear your allegiance to your one and _only _true king now that you know him to be as immortal as the gods and goddesses themselves?"

Badge laughed bitterly, without the slightest trace of humor in it.

"You never were a king in my eyes, and are nowhere near a god; but the most evil devil to crawl in the depths of hell."

"pity to hear that."

Ganon shoved his foot in Badge's chest, throwing him onto the slick grass.

Badge coughed trying to get the air back in his lungs, one minute before steel ran through his arm, pinning him down. Ganon opened a flask and gathered the blood that flowed from the arm, then, pulled out a small flute like a dagger.

"The flask which held this great boon is sorely missing contents. I don't need your permission to have you in my army. You WILL come under my order whether you know it or not."

He began to play.

b-

Badge felt sick as the scenery began to spin and blur

-a-

_"__You're not like any thief I've ever heard of is all".) _

_("…. If you show me the way you steal, I think I wouldn't mind")_

_(If Ganon comes back by himself, be on your guard. Don't let him out of your sight. Don't ever, __ever__ let him have you, you got it?!") _

_-d-_

His head pounded hard enough to make his ears ring. His skin began to peal and fall away from him.

_("You've never been one to agree with him so easily. What's going on?")_

_("I don't understand why. You're the most trustworthy person here")_

_("In a village of thieves that's not saying much, Anny.")_

_"I just…don't appreciate being out of the loop. Tell me shit, will you?")_

-g-

He felt his body lurch forward however faintly.

_("Come on goofus, the night's not getting any younger!")__  
(…__should have known I could never be as brave as you")_

_("How many now belong to the earth who said they would be fine?")_

-e

_("I'll wait for you")_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Badge's body fell limp and life less.

Kneeling yet again, he cut a small bit of Badge's hair, and shoved it in the flask.

The flask corked and the job done, Ganon pulled his sword from the corpse, and mounted his stallion to join the remaining battalion.

"Thank you, my would-be usurper… my would-be equal. I'll call on you again. You are more useful than you know.

* * *

**Unless the story has a happy ending, it hasn't ended; I'm not done by far.**

**The songs described in the store are Dance of the Pales Lost paintings –both piano versions. No relevance I just like the tunes. If I owned my own store I'd be playing that kind of music in the background all the time! X)**

**For those who know of Gir from Invader Zim, remember when Zim asks Gir if he wanted to wake the whole planet, and Gir said he did? Keep the line, "I will" sounding like that. **

**I typed the last bit to Breaking Benjamin's Unknown Soldier and Crawling remix. **


	14. Back through time

**Disclaimer: This is complete and utter fiction. **

**AN: Link chapter. I'm relived to be writing this era again. **

**I found out I made a repetitive mistake. Badge's story is actually 100 years earlier than Link's. The 500 year marker is really when the three goddesses landed/created Hyrule. This little error doesn't affect the story that much but I like to be accurate. **

* * *

Link woke up inside the entrance of the spirit temple. Steel spiked traps skated across rock creating the scraping noise that woke him up. He was surprised it wasn't Badge's voice instead. 

He had been lying on his back like he passed out. Badge was the one controlling the body, and carrying him through the haunted wastelands. What was going on? He still felt his presence, but…

"Badge? Badge!"

("Whaaat?! Jeez you're so annoying!")

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you…I just wanted to thank you… for helping me out."

("It's fine… I'm exhausted though. I'm sorry but I'm going to sit this one out if that's alright with you.")

There were certain things about this whole situation that refused to sit well with him. Badge was a spell. Well, no actually he was a spirit… But how was he healing him? He possessed him occasionally but this was the first time he got tired... True, he did just cross a dessert. He was walking nonstop to get here too. That would make anyone tired.

There was however that instant when Badge healed his side in the Gerudo fortress. He wore himself out just doing that too. Not so long ago He took out monsters without breaking a sweat. What was happening?

Link sat up and let his eyes adjust to the dim light. Navi flew out of Link's hat nonchalantly.

"Well, we're here, now what do we do?" She asked dully

"What'd' you mean? We search for the next sage like always."

"How? All the passageways are blocked."

Link frowned. Rising to his feet, he turned to find a short stairway leading to an ancient lobby of sorts.

"This is supposed to be a hide out for this Nabooru person right? How could there not be a way in?" he asked slightly put off.

Indeed both sides of the room; both left and right, were blocked by chunks of rock he had no chance of moving by himself. There was no way he was going to ask Badge to do anything more. Not after everything he did to help him to get this far.

"(Sigh) Great! We can't do anything!" Kicking the boulder, he sunk back down and sat on the temple floor.

"Now hang on Link… this is probably just another puzzle… We've gotten through every other puzzle before we're not going to stop now. Maybe there's something outside we missed? Like a back door?"

"I guess there's no harm in trying."

Link got back on his feet and headed out the door. The storm had died down to a calm, making it easy to move around by far. Link hiked out a couple feet out, to get a better view of the temple. It was huge to say the least.

"Oh. My!!!..."

"The biggest one we've come across I would venture." Navi supplied.

"Oh… back door; gotta find the back door. Such a large place would have more than one entrance right?"

"You won't be able to enter now no matter how valiant your efforts." A sultry voice informed from above.

"How would you know?! Did you even bother to look?!!" Link asked without thinking. Only after he asked, did he recognize that voice. Sheik sat on top of the high gate in front of the temple. He looked down at Link with a bored expression, his head resting in one hand, and his Lyre in the other.

"Even if by some sort of godsend, you managed to get in, there wouldn't be anyone left to save by the time you finally did. The locks on the doors here can only be picked by a child's hands."

"Well there isn't a kid around here for miles. There's no way I'm going back to the Gerudo Village to look for one either."

"You _are _the Hero of _Time _are you not?"

"What of it?"

"The Titles 'Princess of Destiny' and 'Hero of Time' are reflexive of their abilities. The Princess of Destiny, in her wisdom, will protect her kingdom from afar, and rise again to banish the evil that threatens the land; whereas, the 'Hero of Time' will fight off evil no matter where it lurks, even if it mean invoking the powers of a legend. "

"If you want to say something, say it. Don't dance around the subject!""

"You hold the master sword yet you know not how to use it to its fullest extent; sad. The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. You'll find the 'kid' you need to get in the temple up the river of time."

"….oh."

Sheik smiled through his mask, blood red eyes lighting up. In all honesty his eyes looked like how a cat's must, when a cat plays with a rat just before eating it.

"You see what you have to do then?"

"Yes…"

"Good"

Sheik stood up and swan-dived off of the gate in a great, graceful arc. He flipped forward and landed in front of link. He then continued his speech as though he had done nothing out the ordinary.

Link dug his toe in the sand, avoiding having to look at Sheik directly. He did his best to ignore the blush creeping onto his face. He swore it was his figure; Badge was right Sheik had the frame of a girl.

"Having a way back here would be useful though, would it not? Here I'll give you the 'Requiem of the Spirit' so that you may come back here without hassle."

Sheik took out the Lyre and played the somber tune for the Dessert temple. It didn't sound any less grim on the Ocarina.

"You've gotten better with that. This is good. Good luck Hero."

"Wait a minute! Do you know where Princess Zelda might be by any chance?"

"Yes I do."

"Really?! Where!! How can I get there?!"

"Go back to the Temple of Time first Link." Sheik slipped back into the shifting sands. A great wind kicked up, throwing sand in the air surrounding him. When it died down, he disappeared as though he was never there to begin with. Link now stood alone in the ankle-deep dunes of the dessert.

"Come on Link! We have a lead!" Navi cheered.

Link played the Prelude to light, the only hopeful-sounding tune he knew, and flew on the wind to the Temple of time.

They arrived in the grandiose temple seemingly only seconds later. It was the only place that, ironically, withstood the changes of time. Not a single detail had changed within its hallowed walls.

"He had a point. Did you know you could use the Master Sword like that?" Navi squeaked.

"Yeah I did, he told us after I freed Saria from the Forest temple."

"And you never tried it?!"

"Nope"

"Why?! Link you had the power to travel back and forth though time as many times as you wanted without consequence! Why wouldn't you take advantage of it?"

"Because I like being an adult."

"_That_ was your reason?!

"That was my reason. Well, that among other things…."

"You didn't want to at least…..Not even once did you…….Arrrgh!! Hylians!!"

Navi stormed off in a huff towards the stone pedestal, leaving a small trail of fairy dust behind her.

"Link! Sword! Now!"

"Yes mam"

Link caught up with her and reluctantly dropped the sword in the pedestal. Years flew by in a fast current, making a blue light as they past him. The pressure was enough to pop his ears. Even in this, he could feel himself growing shorter. The air pressure retuned to normal. Link now stared at the Master Sword slightly above eye level. He still held it in his hands despite being secured in stone.

"Well what are you waiting for Link?"

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." His voice had a higher pitch than before.

"Why you feel sick?"

"No… I'm fine I'm just going to miss the Master Sword is all…"

"… Great Deku tree give me strength." Navi groaned audibly and floated off towards the exit. Link looked away from the Master Sword to a corner in the back of the room. There was a figure in the darkness. It had its head buried in its knees and appeared to be sleeping. It blended in near-perfectly with the shadows, due to its dark hue. Link almost didn't see it and if he had just left for the dessert right away, he probably would have missed it. Stepping closer, he saw that it was unmistakably a person.

"Badge?"

Silence was his only answer. Link was so used to Badge being there, the silence made him nervous. It finally registered that he was alone. The only reason he couldn't hear Badge's voice was because he wasn't there.

"BADGE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

The figure stirred. Link pulled out the Kokiri Sword and prepared to fight.

"…d'someone call my name?" The figure asked in a slurred voice, neither lifting his head nor opening his eyes. Link stared at him in amazement. That was Badge sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing there Badge?"

He lifted his head at last more than half awake. This time he looked back at link with equal puzzlement. He squinted his eyes and blink quickly.

"Seamus?"

"Who's Seamus? I'm Link. Are you sure you're awake?"

"Oh… yeah I'm awake. What happened? You shrunk."

"Err… yeah I know. Welcome to seven years earlier." Link grumbled.

Badge kept his eyes fixed on the shorter, younger, Link as though trying to adjust to some new found truth.

"What is that? A throwing knife? Why don't you have the Master Sword? Is it too heavy for you?"

"Oh shut up! Yes it's too big for me to hold! Plus, if I remove it, we're back to seven years in the future!"

_("Ellie, I really like you. I've liked you since --")_

"…So that dream was real too then…Go Seamus…." Badge muttered

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

"You never answered my question, how come we're separate?"

"The physical traits are too different. We must have fallen out of sync when you turned into a kid."

"… I hate being a kid. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I just needed sleep. Shall we go back to the dessert then?" Badge asked rising to his feet.

"We'll get there eventually. I'm starving I'm going to grab something to eat first. I'll, head off after that."

"Alright then, I'll just follow you" Badge said, now standing at full height.

Link now had to look up to see his face, when before, he could have sworn they were at eye level with each other before.

"Oh this is _not_ cool."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Link walked outside to find a livelier scene. He had forgotten. He had actually forgotten how cheerful and full of life Hyrule market was. The hustle and bustle of the city was refreshing.

"My God…nothing's changed…"

"Badge, you're scaring me. What do you mean nothing's changed?"

"It's like how it was at the festival…" Badge mused

"… I'm getting food. You're going to talk when we get to the Spirit Temple, ok?"

"What?"

"You're driving me nuts! I'm not used to you being so serious."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself in public. People will wonder"

Link opened his mouth to yell something back at him, but felt the eyes of complete strangers watching him at last.

"Can't people see you?"

"I don't think so. No worries, you're a kid so they'll just think you have an imaginary friend, your not old enough for people to think your nuts. They'll just think you're delusional. You look the type that would make one up too. "

"Grr!!--- There was a fruit stand around here somewhere!" Link pivoted on his heal and stomped off again. Badge simply laughed to himself as he followed him.

Link soon found his lunch and was now on his way to the temple, certain no one would see him there. He was about to play the song when a thought came to him.

Badge wasn't technically attached to him anymore. If he warped, would he lose Badge for good?

The very thought kept him from bringing the Ocarina to his lips.

"…How about we just hoof it?" He asked suddenly.

"Why not warp? Isn't that what the she-male gave you the song for?"

"It's a nice day. Walking there will give badge a chance to explain a few things."

"I never said I would…."

"What?! Are you out of you frigging mind?! The field takes days to cross by foot!" Navi screamed

Link started running out of the Hyrule Market for the great field.

"You really are out of your frigging mind!!"

Link was too far ahead to hear her.

"You really should listen to her. You'll kill yourself walking there with no provisions."

"It's fine! Really! I know exactly where to go for provisions, and maybe even a ride if I'm lucky!"

Link ran towards Lon-Lon ranch with earnest. It took him little more than an hour.

Panting and out of breath, he made it. Taking a moment to catch his breath he walked in. As soon as he arrived, he saw Malon trying to balance a large amount of feed bags.

"Hi Malon! Are you ok with all that?"

"Fairy boy! You're back! Um…can you please help me it's-Oh Shoot! Catch it!"

Link Caught it just as it was about to hit the ground.

"Safe! Thank you so much! I was certain I was going to lose all of it that time!

"I have a name you know." Link mumbled irritably.

"What? Oh! I know, but I like Fairy Boy instead. I've never seen a fairy before you showed up"

"That's your reason?"

"People have done dumber things for less than a reason than that. Or In your case, Link, haven't done." Navi said. She was clearly still miffed at him, though at this point he didn't know what the reason was anymore.

"Hey Malon? I have a favor to ask. Would you mind if I bought some supplies here?"

"Supplies? What kind?"

"Just some food and a couple sacks of water…"

"Sure! If that's all it is, I'm sure we have that in stock."

"Well…I'dliketoborrowEponatoo."

"Say what now?"

"Epona…If I could borrow her as well, I would certainly appreciate it. She'd make things a lot faster."

"For how long? Dad got really mad the last time I let her out."

"Oh…How long… Uh I don't know, a week maybe two?"

"I'll have to ask Dad…I'd let you if it was just up to me since she like's you so much, But he's the one in charge. It's weird you're the only one who could tame her let alone ride her. Here, set it over here."

The two of them managed to set the pile of feed down, gracefully, so none of it spilled.

"Oh, hello Link I didn't know you were here!" Talon stood in the door taking both of them by surprise.

"Eeek! Err… Dad! I didn't see you there!"

"Dad, Link needs two weeks worth of food and Epona."

"Fine"

"No I know he- what?"

"That's Fine. I know he'll bring Epona back. And the supply of food is in the shed. I assume he has enough to pay for it."

"Yes sir, right here" Link said lifting a sack of rubies.

"Everything's fine then"

Talon then, moseyed into the house.

"Well, that was easy. Over here then"

Malon led Link past the chicken coop to the shed near the back.

"What are you up to these days anyway?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary." This wasn't entirely a lie for him.

"Huh, you strike me as the person who lives such a cool lifestyle, full of adventure. I mean you have a fairy for crying out loud."

"You can have her if you want"

Navi smacked Link in the back of the head.

"I keep wishing one day some prince from a far away land would come sweep me off my feet. Then I can say I've escaped a dull existence (sigh)"  
Link's mind jumped back to the time Talon, joking of course, asked if he would like to marry Malon one day. He wondered if she told her dad this little fantasy of hers. How would she react if she found out Link said he would. It was a thought he'd rather not come across again.

"Here I think that should hold you for awhile."

"Thanks again Malon. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok. I'll hold you to that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------\

"Ok Epona, Let's race!"

Epona took off, eager to run loose. Link held on for dear life, hoping all the food would stay on. He hadn't realized how badly Epona wanted to get out and run. Fortunately for him, she went in the exact direction he wanted to go, just at a bit faster pace then he wanted. Badge could hear him screaming all through out the field.

Epona eventually slowed down and Badge caught up with the run away horse and rider.

"Wow, that was nuts. I'd say we now only has half-a-day away. What do you plan do once you get there anyway?" Badge asked.

Link seemed to be scrambling for an answer.

"You don't even know do you?"

"Hang on, I'm thinking."

"Why won't you just use the song to warp there? It makes more sense to do it that way than to travel though the field, trying to get passed the Gerudos, and then the dessert.

"Would you be able to catch up with me if I did?"

"Yes I would actually"

"How the he-?! (ahem) I mean, how could you do that?"

"Not telling"

"…whatever.

"So are you going to warp or what?" Badge pressed.

"Warp already Link!" Navi snapped again

And so link sent Epona back and warped.

---------------------------------------

The sands of the dessert were once again in the wind, preventing him from seeing more than an arm's length away from his face.

"Badge! Navi! Where to from here?"

Navi had taken shelter under his hat. Badge simply stood in front of him as though he couldn't feel a thing. For all Link knew, he didn't.

"The temple is only a few feet away. I can see it from here. Just keep moving forward you should be able to see it too.

Link covered his face with the excess of his hat, and trudged forward. Instead of stepping on top of the sand, he moved through it, collecting enough sand in his shoes to make small dunes.

When at last he reached the Spirit temple, he gave himself a break and unloaded his shoes. He was about right. Two miniature dunes were the result of the short trek.

"What's a kid like you doing way out here?" asked a lighter voice from behind.

Link turned around, surprised. A Gerudo, of obviously high rank stared back at him incredulously.

"I doubt there are any kids in Ganondorf's army. Who are you?" Forgetting what he currently looked like, Link blurted out everything.

"My name's Link. I've come to summon the sixth and final sage. I need their help to destroy Ganondorf!"

"Yeah ok kiddie, whatever you say." She said in a condescending tone, ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you go back home where it's safe? Stop playing with fire, you're going to get burned."

"I can't go back. I… sort of got kicked out."

"Well, whatever. I'm Naburoo, a lone wolf thief. To tell you the truth, you're not the only one who opposes Ganondorf. I'll never bow to such an evil man! Actually your timing is awfully convenient. There's a treasure in this temple, the silver gauntlets, but I can't reach it. The tunnel leading to it is far too small for me to get through. Will you help me? You have to promise not to use the gauntlets yourself. Once you get a hold of them, you have to bring them to me ok?"

"Fine, but what about the sage?"

"I don't think you'll find anyone like that here."

"Link, since when did any of them know they were sages from the beginning? Even if she was one she wouldn't know." Navi patiently reminded him.

"Fine then, gauntlets. Wait here I'll go look for them miss. "

---------------------------------

"What an odd lady. First one I agree with." Badge muttered as Link climbed the wall to the next room. Badge sat at the top waiting for Link.

"You can't help me in the least?"

"My hands would go right through you."

"You held a sword in the water temple."

"I couldn't do so afterwards though"

"Bull shit."

"Wow what mouth for such a little kid. Soap?"

"Don't patronize me. I bet you could pull a sword out at any given moment."

"There's no need. You don't want me to either. Trust me, if I pull out my sword when I'm like this, whatever you were facing before would be the least of your problems."

"What were you doing in the Water temple anyway?" Link pulled himself up over the wall and kept moving.

"I was told to wait."

There was only a sun symbol on the floor of the darkened room.

"An easy puzzle at last." Navi announced. However, a screeching roar in the back said otherwise.

"Lizalfos." Link growled out.

The Lizard men lunged at the small boy, staring at him with eyes half mad. They attacked him one at a time, giving him more than a chance to defeat them.

Link sank his sword in the mutant, scaring him away. Then, he took out the slingshot and finished him off from the distance. The second one came from the right, just above him. its sword set to slice Link strait down the middle. Link spun the kokiri sword around, not only killing the Lizalfo, but tossing his remains off to the side in one swing.

Link gave his sword one last swing to flick off the blood and set to work on the puzzle.

"You don't need my help anyway" Badge commented from the entrance. Link ignored him, concentrating on what he could use to make sure the sun symbol had light.

"Bombchu bomb of course!"

He dug though his pouch, and found one. "I love this thing!" He said, implying the pouch he had near the back of his waist. "Holds everything I need and it doesn't weigh a thing! Let's see. Hmm… here should be a good spot!"

He set the bomb down on the ground, and set it to climb up the wall and blow up the smaller rocks that were covering the window-hole. A door revealed itself on the opposite side of the room.

"If you can't do anything, then why tag along?"

"Weren't you the one that wanted me to come with?"

"Yes I know … but why would you do that just cause I told you to, you've never agreed with me before; not so easily anyway."

"I want to make sure you live to defeat Ganon. He will go down one way or another. I don't want things left to chance."

"…..oh, ok then….awkward"

"You asked. You said you got kicked out of your home. What did you do?"

"I killed the Deku tree. Before he died, he told me to go see this 'princess of destiny' in Hyrule castle and to take the Emerald of the Forest with me. I was going to do that, and Mido basically told me that if I was going to leave I shouldn't comeback. Kokiri die if they leave the forest so I figured I couldn't be one of them. They just sort of wither and die as soon as they step one foot out of the forests bounds. Time catches up with them I guess. Rauru, the sage of light later told me I was actually Hylian."

"What were you doing in the Kokiri forest then?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows thinking.

"My mom brought me there. I've never seen her, but that's what the Rauru said."

"Ha-ha! Oh wow, it's real…The story's entirely real." Badge laughed darkly, covering the lower half of his face in disbelief.

"You're talking to yourself again."

----------------------------------------------

Link came to a large room that seemed like it belonged more in a castle with its pillars of stone proceeding a large suit of armor, in a tall throne-like chair. There the 'king' waited for him alone. Link slowly pulled the Kokiri blade out cautiously. Badge stood near the back eyeing the bulky figure.

As Link walked closer, Badge could have sworn it moved.

It did. It moved quite a lot after that.

"Oh Goddess, more running!!" Link screamed.

Navi did her best to inform him before the next attack came.

"Link! attack it when it stops to take a swing at you with the axe! It'll slow down then!"

Link tucked and rolled, as the Iron Knuckle swung its axe over his head, clipping a few hairs in the process.

Staying low, he let a bomb loose underneath his attacker. The small explosion took off a single chunk of the armor. Link's foe was now quicker on its feet now that the extra weight was removed. The Iron Knuckle seemed blind and reliant on the sounds of his movements. The Iron Knuckle swung its battle axe yet again, this time catching Link in the chest with the flat side. Link crashed through the stone pillars.

Amazed to be alive, he rolled to the side dodging another attack that would have certainly killed him. In his place he left another bomb. The battle axe struck the explosive, and more layers of armor flaked off. There was now only the helmet left.

He ran to the opposite end of the room, gaining what he deemed a safe distance and let loose his last bombchu. The bombchu missed. He didn't have anymore bombs!

His only option now was to attack it head on with the sad excuse for a sword in his hands.

The Iron Knuckle had doubled its speed since the beginning of this fight and was now only a foot at most away from its prey.

Link ducked for the umpteenth time that battle, spun behind the Knuckle and ran his sword though it's back. The helmet fell off as heavily as it would've had it contained a head inside.

The rest of the Iron knuckle collapsed seconds later. Link let out a relieved sigh. It was done. Navi was less calm. She made a furious b-line to Badge.

"What's with you?! why didn't even lift a FINGER to help him!!!"

"Relax miss! I knew he could handle it! I would have come in and helped if he couldn't."

"WHAT ARE YOU? BLIND?! "

"Excuse me for holding more faith in the Hero of Legend than you! Look your fine though, right Link?"  
"Yeah I think so. Come on, the Gauntlets have to be somewhere close."

--------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, only one door separated them from the treasure they sought. They stepped outside, once again greeted by the dessert sands and temperature.

"Cooool!"

Link's eyes widened with excitement when he saw them.

"We have to give them to Naburoo Link."

'I can't try them on just once?"

"no."

"Aww, but their so shiny."

At this point, Navi, was turning a scary red color.

"I mean, of course we'll return them to her. That's what we came to do after all." Link covered in a nervous laughter.

On queue, The three of them hear her scream from below.

"let me go! Where are you taking me?! I said LET ME GO!!!"

Each of the twin witches had one of her arms in their bony hands as they dragged her outside. Dropping her to the desert floor they were circling her like buzzards, casting a spell more ancient than he knew.

By the time Link looked down, Badge had dived of the precipice and into the sands after Naburoo. Link wanted to think he imagined it, but he thought he saw a flash of red in Badge's eyes. Naburoo saw Link watching in horror.

"Link! run! Get out of here now!"

One of the witches looked up but couldn't see him from that distance. He was safe at least. His concerns were now below him as he watched Badge run after Naburoo as she sank out of sight. Both were swallowed by the spell.

"Koume, look here! we have another servant!"

"Yes Kotake! This is certainly a pleasant surprise! Won't Ganondorf be pleased? We gave him a new servant and found the one he lost! Eee hee hee!"

* * *

**I love Dane Cook! **


	15. Unwilling Servants

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**AN: Link Chapter. Lots of answers in here.**

Link stared below him long after there was nothing left to stare at.

"Navi what happened?! You saw them didn't you? What did they mean found a lost servant? He was helping me!"

"I knew there was something weird about him!! I knew it!! He had to have been working for Ganondorf all this time! That whole bit about wanting to kill him so bad was just an act!"

"Why would he be on his side if he was helping me?! What about 'I want to make sure you live to defeat Ganon.' Why would he help them man he wants dead?" 

Link was so frustrated he threw the silver Gauntlets on the ground. He then reached for the kokiri sword and threw it at the chest the silver gauntlets were in. The blade stuck.

"Link please calm down" Navi begged. He was scaring her. She picked up the gauntlets and insisted he take them. Link snatched them from her and stuffed them in his pouch.

He pulled out the Ocarina and began to play The Prelude to Light. The tune came out faster than before. He didn't want to waste another minute. For the first time in his life, Warping seemed to take too long. He arrived next to the Master sword.

"Why would he do that?! Stupid Badge!!" Link grumbled as he pulled on the hilt.

"Who is he anyway???"

He had grown into his adult form, and yet, instead of finding himself in the future, Link saw he was once again in the chamber of sages.

"What's going on?"

"He's the original Hero of time." Rauru filled in.

"Pardon? Original? I thought I was the only one given that title"

"You are the only successful Hero of Time. But I didn't say successful, I said original. ….The people of Hyrule… They… so badly wanted a hero. Ganon easily passed Badge off as the legendary Hero of Time. Yes, you were a legend even then."

"Who-"

"I speak of the one you call Badge."

"Oh… Wait you know him?!"

"I've seen him personally. I saw him leave the Temple of time one hundred and thirty seven years ago. He left with a Gerudo girl; it was the last time anyone saw him unchanged."

"Unchanged?"

"He is no longer the same person I saw leave that night. After he came back from the battle with the Zora's in the Imprisoning war, He didn't talk too much. There was a look of something dead in his eyes. Ganon would do the talking for him. Anny, yes I believe that was her name, poor girl. She was worried sick over him when he left. When he returned, she was waiting for him out near the entrance of the town; he brushed her off like she was never there. Poor girl, I could tell she loved him very much. Had he been the same I doubt he would have given her the cold shoulder."

"What happened to him?"

"It was like he didn't have a soul inside him; his once green eyes; a dark shade of red… I have no way of knowing what happened in on the battlefield; I suspect Ganon had something to do with it. It's odd though, in my years, living and as a sage, I haven't seen the slightest difference between the Ganon of that time, and the Ganondorf you now seek to destroy. I suspect both Badge and Ganon stopped ageing that day."

Link was stunned to silence. What was he doing in the water temple? Stopped ageing… If Ganon never changed…he was immortal? How was he supposed to kill someone who couldn't die?! And Badge; He went to battle along side Ganondorf?! If he stopped ageing…he died.

_("I AM NOT GANNON'S PROPERTY!! I'LL NEVER SWEAR ALLIANCE TO SUCH AN EVIL BASTARD OF A MAN!!!") _

_("I was told to wait…")_

_("Seamus...?")_

"…Who's Seamus? Badge called me Seamus when he saw me child form. Who is he?"

Rauru let out hearty laugh.

"Did he now? He must have been talking about the boy in the guardian house of Hyrule.

Although he was only ten or so when Badge saw him, Seamus grew up to be your father."

Link massaged him temples as he trying to take in the information.

"Wait, how the f-…. that can't be right!"

"You lived with the Kokiri as a child. That forest holds a strange power not found anywhere else. Because you lived there in an un-aging, land, and not allowed to leave, you were kept unaware of how many years rolled past. Indeed, over a century had past in what must have felt like a decade. You were the one truly destined to be the Hero of Time. You alone were to control the Master Sword. The goddesses must have been guiding your mother to the un-aging forest that night.

Saria stood off to the right in silence, avoiding his eyes.

"Saria? What's he talking about? The Kokiri forest isn't un-ageing is it? I thought it was just the Kokiri themselves."

"The Deku tree… protected us from a great many things. It protected us from the outside world's wars; it protected us from ever growing old. You were brought to us, from the castle so he couldn't do the same for you. You did grow older just not as fast as you would have outside the forest. However, you could survive on the outside because that's where you came from. We Kokiri… should we step foot out of the forest, we will die within hours; time catches up with us. How old would you guess I am?"

Link had never thought about it. Here stood a life long friend that had undoubtedly helped him in ways that couldn't even be counted. He had never guessed her to be too much older than himself.

"I, being one of the first Kokiri, am eighty three years old."

"Oh… What's your secret? Diet and exercise?"

"Oh yeah, that must be it!" Saria laughed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you anything about it. I'm sorry you had to find out. Like this."

"It's ok I'm fine with it really! It was just one of those things that I never asked about, and you never said."

Saria smiled; relieved he wasn't angry with her.

Link then turned his attention to the one sage he didn't know personally.

"Um...Badge he- He was with me earlier. I lost him at the Spirit Temple...he went after Naburoo, the Gerudo leader. There were two witches casting a spell on Naburoo, and Badge ran after her. The witches said 'We gave him a new servant and found the one he lost' before they left. What did they mean 'found one he lost'?

"Naburoo was taken? Link! Go back there now! Bring her back!" Rauru barked.

"But what about Ba-?"

"Get moving!!"

The chamber of secrets faded in flash of light. Link covered his eyes with his arms. He was in the Temple of Time once more, seven years in the future. He lowered his arms and let his eyes adjust to the dim light.

"Link, are you ok? You look pale."

The Ocarina; he had to get to the Spirit Temple and get there now. The Somber tune now sounded near-ridiculous at the pace he played it. No matter; it worked all the same.

Seconds later he was in the Haunted wastelands. The winds that seemed to be as much apart of the dessert as the sand, was dead and gone. The Temple loomed ahead of him inviting, no, daring him to come in. He accepted that dare without a second thought.

----------------------------------------------------

The Spirit Temple felt larger, and lonelier than the last time he had been inside its walls; now when he only Navi and himself for company. The hideout became a labyrinth of puzzles, traps and beasts, stretching ever onward. And through all the rooms, he never wanted to talk. Navi helped him when she could but took his silence as something not to be disturbed; however disturbing she felt it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't till he had come to a room he recognized. It was the room of the Iron Knuckle. There at the end of the hall the twin witches hovered on their brooms looking at something he couldn't see. They must have heard him come in. because their attention was now focused on him.

"Ho ho ho looks like someone's here Koume"

"Hee hee hee looks like it Kotake"

They flew closer, to him to get a better look at 'the intruder'. Navi noticed how very little the expression on his face changed from that of such firm distain. His eyes were focused past them and at the Iron Knuckle. It wasn't till they floated on either side of him did he even glance at them with a look that could summon daggers.

"What an outrageous fellow he is to boldly intrude our temple! We should teach this outrageous fellow a lesson hee hee hee" they announced unfazed as though they were used to such stares.

"Oh loyal Minion…" They called as they flew back to the Iron knuckle.

"Destroy this intruder on our behalf"

The Iron Knuckle obeyed and rose to its feet. A battle axe in hand. Something felt different in this one. Not that it mattered. Link had no intention of showing the thing mercy.

Link charged, Master sword drawn. The knuckle proved itself quicker than the last one he had fought, seemingly earlier that day. Dodging the attacks was even more difficult than before. The Master Sword back was in his hands, though, he struck the armor with unrivaled ferocity. The armor cracked in half down the middle like the shell of an egg.

Under the exoskeleton of steal, Link found Naburoo. She looked like she ha d only just woken up from a nightmare.

"Uhhhh… where am I?"

"Are you alright Miss Naburoo?" Link asked with concern.

"No I'm not. Last I remember I was in the dessert. Who are who again?"

"My name is Link, Miss Naburoo"

"Link? That kid from earlier??"

"Well, well, looks like she's back to normal Koume" Mused Kotake.

She and her twin sister flew in casually from the side.

"She's just a little girl but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudos. Kotake"

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf a little while longer. Ho ho ho"

"Then we should brainwash her again! hee hee hee!"

"Run Naburoo!" Link yelled as he blocked their attack. Naburoo didn't need to be told twice.

"Insolence!" screamed Kotake.

"Don't worry Kotake, He hasn't won anything yet! Hee hee hee!"

"There was another soul you two took seven years ago. Where is he?"

"Did you hear him Koume? He wants to know where that other wretch is."

"Indeed he does Kotake!"

"Should we tell him?"

"No, I don't think we should Koume"

"I will only ask one more time. Where. Is. He! I warn you I was just getting warmed up with the so called 'knuckle' of yours!" 

"He says he's ready for more Kotake!"

"Well, if he's so insistent, I guess we should give him back the wretch. Eee hee hee!"

"Come forth!"

Green flames ate a hole through the carpet, and extinguished themselves after reaching a six inch radius. Badge slowly ascended through the stone floor of the temple, appearing to be half asleep.

"….Badge?" Link asked, taking a cautious step forward. Badge didn't seem to hear him.

"Link! Don't get any closer!" Navi warned.

He froze where he was.

"First Servant! Kill this intruder! In Ganon's Name!"

Just as they had with the Iron Knuckle earlier, the witches disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

"Badge? ...do you even hear me?"

Badge simply pulled out his sword in preparation for battle, not uttering a word.

_("…Trust me, if I pull out my sword when I'm like this, whatever you were facing before would be the least of your problems.")_

"L-Link! This isn't the same guy!!" Navi sputtered.

He wasn't and then he was. No, he was not the same friend he was earlier; he became the assassin in the water temple again. In that temple though, his personality was unaffected. Here, it was like he had no personality to speak of.

Badge vanished from where he stood. Seconds later there was little more than a foot between them, the space, shortened still by the black Master sword.

Link blocked the sword with the broad side of his own. The weight of Badge's sword pressed his own hard enough to cut the palm of his right hand.

"Badge! Snap out of it!"

Badge jumped back and charged, preparing to skewer Link.

Link spun out of the way, only to get kicked in stomach. Link landed on of the surviving stone pillars of the last battle.

Badge, slashed his sword horizontally and missed Link by mere inches as he flipped up the pillar and jumped over him. Link now held the Master Sword against the back of his neck.

"Badge!! Come back! Please!!"

"He's been captured for seven years Link! Who knows how long he's been like this!"

Badge dove forward and aimed a kick at Links ankle. Link shifted out of the way.

Back and forth the foes fought the others attacks, at points, almost defying gravity. As far as Link could tell they were still evenly matched. So when he scratched Badge's face and drew blood, Link couldn't have been more surprised.

Badge pressed his hand on the wound; taking his hand from his face he stared at the long strip of blood indifferently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You told me you wanted to kill Ganon! You told me you wanted him _destroyed!_ What are you doing, fighting for the person you hate?!"

Badge flicked his wrist, throwing the drops of blood aside and walked slowly towards Link, sword at his side; eyes burned red, focusing only on Links face.

"You really mean to kill me? Fine"

Badge picked up speed, eager to make the kill. Link only made the small movement of pulling The Master sword into a forty-five degree angle. Badge was moving too fast to dodge it. Steal ran through where his heart should have been. His eyes flickered from red to their usual green, and housed an expression of shock.

"Sad. The Badge I know would have known how to dodge that. Over confidence is a bitch isn't it." Link said coldly.

He jerked the sword out, and Badge backed away, gagging on the blood pooling in his throat. He knelt on the floor, leaning on the sword he so previously was using against his friend.

"….Badge? Are you back to normal?" link asked in a voice that was just as cold.

He still couldn't speak. He threw up the blood that would have clogged his lungs and suffocated him.

"Navi what's wrong with him?"

"Well did stab him"

"He's a spirit! A ghost isn't he? How come he's bleeding so much?"

"Look at the floor Link. The blood is disappearing."

Link stared at it briefly than turned back to Badge.

"Badge? I'll ask again. Are you back to normal, or do you want to fight again?"

"You already won bully." He rasped at last.

"Why did you go after Naburoo Seven years ago?"

"I-I didn't want another to become an enslaved spirit. I wanted to pull her out of it. Damn it all, I couldn't even do that much could I?"

"Naburoo is fine. She's not a slave to him anymore. She's alive and safe."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that even if I hadn't helped."

"I think you softened the blow of the spell. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Badge confirmed, rolling onto a sitting position, and sheathing his black Master Sword. "What's wrong with you? You didn't even use your shield!"

"I didn't need it apparently. Badge… just one more question why did you ignore Anny when you came back that day? You knew she loved you didn't you?"

Badge didn't give a respond past the sharp gasp of someone in pain.

Link didn't press the issue partly because it seemed to hurt his friend mostly because it really wasn't his business.

"S-she waited… I didn't come back. Not how I wanted anyway. Ha-ha-ha, who knew? I suppose I should have seen it coming some how."

"But-"

"I don't remember even coming back! I never saw her again save for the nightmares I had in that damn prison six feet under water!! All the other dreams I had were apparently really happening. Why wouldn't those nightmares of Corbin and Anny be real too? I watched everything happen in the world in the years I wasn't in it! I saw EVERYTHING!" He explained, stabbing the rug below him in emphasis.

"…..Kotake and Koume are still alive. I doubt they will stop trying to bring new 'servants' to Ganondorf. They'll continue trying to impress him like this so long as they live."

Badge looked up at him and smiled at last. Given it was creepy as all hell, but Link could tell he agreed with his way of thinking.

"We can't have that now can we?"


	16. Dance of Years

**I'm BACK!! (omg she lives) sorry 'bout the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda Characters Disclaimed. Oh! And I don't own 'Stolen child', William Butler Yeats does. **

**An: HITD: …. Um, I did this in "Similar" as well but….**

**Badge: Genius here left out certain details in my back story. This chapter will cover everything she forgot.**

**HITD: This is a Corbin and Seamus Chapter! **

* * *

Soldiers came through the gate by sundown. Only half of what went out. Cheers greeted them, contrasting their dismal expressions. Ganon lead the torn army through from the front, his face, expressing neither sadness nor happiness. Anny Looked through the crowd and grew steadily anxious when she couldn't find him. 

"Hang on Anny; He said he'd be here than he'll be here." Corbin did his best to assure her, and did his best to push aside his own doubts.

_(…But who knows. War is a hungry beast after all… swallowing the both the good and…no! he'll come, He will!!)_

At the very back of the line, they saw him. Anny's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Badge… Badge you're back!!!" Anny cheered. He never even glanced at her.

Instead he rode his horse to the stable and headed off to his room, in silence.

"Badge? Corbin what's with him?" Her smile faded into a look of worry as she regarded Corbin. His eyes were also focused his half brother.

"I don't know..."

"He- he must not have heard me. Maybe if I-"

"The whole world must have heard you. I'd leave him alone tonight if I were you."

That night, Anny knocked on Badge's door. Not getting an answer, she hesitated, unsure whether she should stay or go. She was going to leave when the door creaked open. She swallowed hard, as her throat was suddenly dry.

"Erm…. (cough) B-badge? Are you…are you ok?" she asked nervously.

Off from the door frame of his own room, Corbin watched Anny try to talk to him, with little success.

"She never listens to reason…" he grumbled softly as he kept watch.

Nothing sat right with him anymore. He promised Badge, when he was still himself, he'd protect Anny from danger. Right now, Badge was that very danger.

Badge only made a small gesture inviting her in. Anny, wanted this to mean all was well. She wanted this to mean he was the same Badge she knew the day he left. But try as she might she couldn't shake the instinct to run away. Silently scolding herself for her cowardice, she stepped forward and entered. He closed the door behind her. Anny forced a smile in defiance of her growing fears.

He looked the same on the outside, if only a little tired. There was also a smell about him, however faint, that was foul. Perhaps he didn't have time to shower just yet. She had not heard him speak all day. She thought it was just a side effect of fighting in a war, but as the day went on, she figured he would have at least said _something. _

"Eh…. Corbin and I w-were thinking… Since the war's over- for now anyway, I think it is... Badge please come back home with us! This isn't the place for you, you know it isn't!"

Badge said nothing, but didn't break eye contact either. Anny thought she saw a flicker of red in those radiant green eyes. She fought the urge to run away and continued.

"Badge, please talk! You're scaring me!"

He smiled. That fact that she was scared out of her wits and he was smiling was bad enough. It was the way he was smiling that bothered her. It was a smile of someone greedier than him. No he never smiled like that; but Ganon did.

He approached her slowly, She stepped back, maintaining a safe distance from him till she stood against the wall. She now realized how stupid it was of her to come.

"And if I were to speak what would you have me say?"

Ganon… That was Ganon's Voice!!! Every muscle in her body tensed to the point of numbness, freezing her in place.

"This pathetic rat lies dead and useless as would any who dare oppose me; if you are wise; as wise as you look and more, you'll abandon any thoughts of him and come to my side as a queen."

"GET AWAY FROM M--!!" Her scream was cut short when he pinned her to the wall and forced his lips on hers.

-----------------------------

Outside, Corbin could barely hold still with Anny safely in view. Now, when she was in the same room, with the door closed, he took it as the loudest warning of something being wrong. When she screamed like that, He immediately ran after her. The door was bolted shut.

Corbin grabbed his sword, ripped off the peace bind and attacked the door, with the only offensive spell he knew. Blue fire incinerated its wooden frame, and he charged through.

"Let her go, Badge!"

He pulled away, and in a raspy voice, whispered something in the voice she recognized as the only true 'Badge' voice for the last time she would ever hear it. His eyes flicked from Green back to red. Then, Throwing Anny on the bed and focused his attention on the new opponent.

"Hello Corbin." His voice changed back to Ganon's in an even lower, more menacing tone. "Come at me then. That's what you came for is it not?"

"Anny! What are you doing? Run!"

Anny sat frozen on the bed crying and shaking in fear. She, by all appearances was about to go in shock. Hanging loosely in her hand was the 'Evening Star and Celestials'.

"What did you do to her?!" Corbin roared.

"I simply gave her advice. There's no need to come after me with a sword like that. Or do you truly mean to kill your only brother out of jealousy? I know what you think when you see Anny with me. You've thought about at least once or twice."

"Bite your tongue, you know nothing! You're not my brother!!"

Corbin swung the sword at full force, knocking back his opponent back to the far end of the room. Badge sank beneath the floor as though he had never been alive to begin with.

If Badge was like this, there was no point in staying.

"Anny come on, we have to leave; now!"

Corbin took her hand and tried to get her to follow but she wouldn't move.

"He- no. Wait! Corbin No! No He's still in there! CORBIN PLEASE!!!"

"Anny!"

"NO! HE DIDN'T DIE!!! HE'S TOO STRONG!! HE CAN'T DIE! HE CAN'T!!" she screamed, unaware of the tears running down her face.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."  
He grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran to find his horse to get out, with Anny fighting him all the way through.

"LET ME GO! CORBIN!!!"

He kicked the horse hard in the ribs and sent it sprinting; the more distance he put between them and the city the better. Half an hour out and twenty five miles away, Anny had stopped screaming and just cried into Corbin's shoulder. Corbin himself, kept his teeth in grit lock to keep from doing the same. He cursed loudly in frustration. What was he supposed to do now? The Badge they knew was gone.

-------------------------------------

Corbin helped her dismount the horse when he reached shelter half way to the Gerudo Fortress. Anny remained silent; tired from crying.

"Anny? We can't go any further before nightfall. We're going to have to stay the night here."

"I don't care" She replied listlessly.

"It'll take another day to get back to the valley." he insisted

"Don't bother, there's no reason to go back."

"You want to stay here? Anny, this place is a dump."

"It's fine. It just needs to be fixed up a little. Corbin, you can go back if you wish, but I feel no need to leave this place."

Corbin made little effort to convince her to leave particularly after seeing the pendent locked in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the bells of the temple tolled sullenly in midnight on the foggy autumn night.

He came into the room in the same half-out-of-it state as he had been all day.

A figure could be seen even in the darkness of the room.

"I can't believe you're still fighting me in that state. No matter you can't keep that up for too much longer. I guess we both won tonight then. I have an obedient fighter who can't die, and you had the chance to say good bye to precious Anny and Corbin."

The 'obedient fighter' kept silent and stood there not seeming to register what Ganon had even said to him

Ganon laughed quietly fingering the flask that held Badge's spirit captive. He was feeling quite proud of himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years went by in a quiet lulling fashion. The market square's population was now equally balanced in Hylian and Gerudo. By now, the war faded like a bad dream and with it, the Hero of Time. Seamus kept hoping he'd come back despite his better judgment.

"You won't let that go huh?" Ellie asked exasperatedly behind yet another thick book.

"No. I haven't, sorry."

Ellie let out a sigh, all the while smiling at the whole thing.

"He's the _Hero of Time, _Seamus. He comes from the forest of the Kokiri when the land falls into dire times. Well, times aren't dire, so he went back home.

"You're still reciting that book? Haven't you memorized every word yet?

"I'm working on the copyright right now."

"You're so weird…"

"And you're so rude." She stated in a non-committal tone, not making eye contact.

Seamus looked at her utterly at a loss. She hadn't made eye contact the whole conversation. Seamus smiled deviously. He walk around Ellie and began reading over her shoulder.

" …

"DO YOU MIND?!"  
"Not at all, hey, I heard there's supposed to be a ghost in the castle. Know anything about that?"

"Yes… what brought this up?" Ellie asked, looking up at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"If this is you asking for a date, you need to go back to the drawing board." She stated flatly.

"It's not. I want to know if it's true or not."

"It isn't true"

"Oh, so ghosts aren't real but everything else is huh?" Seamus challenged.

"I didn't say they didn't exist, I said it's not true. There isn't a ghost in the castle it's not old enough."

"I understand if you're too scared…" He said smugly.

"Ok I'm scared, now shoo" she countered dully as she returned to her book.

"Oh come on, don't tell me I have to force you. You're really not curious in the least?"

"….why do you care so much?"

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll try to get out around nine tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Seamus had to wait a full hour later before Ellie came running into view.

"Sorry, Dad didn't really want me to come… I got delayed."

"Not a problem. Thanks for coming at least."

"It's fine. Why this hall?"

"We're here because this is where he's supposed to appear, obviously."

"Here? But this is where Badge was… why would-? "

"Shh!"

"What?"

Ellie looked into the direction Seamus was staring so intently.

The air turned icy; out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the rumored ghost. Odd thing was, it was coming from a different room on the opposite side of the hall. It was riding a black mustang as it came from behind the door as though summoned. It then galloped through the door and out through the wall and vanished. Ellie blanched as her mind tried to catch up with what just happened.

"What was-?! But how in the… but t-this castle isn't that old! How could there be a ghost in it already?!"

"He looks familiar. Ellie, didn't he look familiar to you?"

Seamus didn't appear fazed in the least.

"I didn't see his face. I was too preoccupied by him running through the wall!"

Her ears perked up momentarily. Seamus saw this and listened closely, trying to figure out what she had heard. There was a deep voice close by. That's when he heard it, whatever 'it' was, say: "...Soon …very soon ...ha ha ha."

"Can we please leave? I'm really creeped out right now, ok? I want to leave!" Ellie pleaded.

"Uh, yeah sure…" He took one last look at the hallway before taking her cold, trembling hand. Seamus led her out through the gardens where the summer warmth was still fresh in the air. He had recognized that ghost's face. He suddenly had a sinking feeling why he hadn't seen Badge anywhere in years.

"Are you ok now?" he asked concerned and out of breath. She had gradually moved faster as they left the hall and gotten ahead of him. Now he was the one trying to catch up.

"I'm fine I…. no. No I'm not. Seamus what was that?!"

"It was a gho-"

"Not the ghost! That voice! What's soon?! Was that the ghost too?"

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later, Seamus' thoughts jumped back to that night as he ran from the main castle towards the guard house. It was just another thing to think about in the heat of the moment; like any other memory he had of her leading up to this one moment in his life.

The time they first met when he saw her in the library after practice. The times when he would keep her company there, or the time they both met Badge for the first time. When he bought her that book she loved or when she kissed him on the cheek as a 'thank you' for such a good time at the fair

The embarrassing time he told her how much he liked her at last, and how she took it like she was dreaming. It was priceless; that moment outside the temple of Time… Her in that long white dress…

"Goddess Nayru… (ha) Goddess Fayore….(ha)…Goddess Din! Please let her be alright!!" He chanted to himself in a rushed mantra as the house came in sight.

He flung there door open, nearly carving a knob shaped crevice in the already sorely beaten wall.

"Ellie! Where's Ellie? How is she?!"

"Oh you're here at last, congratulations Dad." The nurse maid said smiling warmly

"Da- you mean she already…"

"Yes she has. She's in the next room. You can go see her now."

The word 'dad' echoed in his ears as he walked a much slower pace than he had getting there. He felt more things all at once, than he could count.

He pushed the white door in, finding her on the bed holding the infant close.

"Look over there! Daddy's here! Say hi to daddy" She cued to the baby boy in her arms.

Seamus saw a smaller version of himself smile back up to him contently.

"Ellie…He so beautiful… what's his name? Did you pick one out?"

"I was thinking you'd want to do the honors"

"How about the name Link then?"

------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Seamus came back to the castle greeted by cheers and yells of congratulation.

"Ha-ha! Little Seamus is a father! Who would have thought!" boomed one of the bigger guards. He patted Seamus on the back and offered him a drink in celebration.

"Just born today; only an hour ago actually."

"That's great! We have to celebrate!"  
Seamus blushed slightly in all the attention but smiled proudly. Now given, he knew these guys would take any reason to be good enough for a party; tonight though, he felt was special enough to agree with them.

It was well into the night before he left. The Market was quite dark to say the least. He was half way home when he saw it; that thing he and Ellie saw that night seven years ago. The figure slid in from the shadows and simply stood there watching him. At first, he had thought it was one of the Sheikanah. They were coming into the city quite often recently. Seamus would have walked on if he thought it was were it not for two things. For one, the face on the figure looked too familiar. Secondly, and probably the most obvious, was that it slid into the streets through a solid wall of a house, with blood darkening the front of his tunic.

"Who are you?"

The figure expressed no emotion but walked on to the next target.

"Hey! Come back here!" Seamus yelled angrily.

Seamus tried to catch up with it and for a moment was able to grab its arm.

"Who or what are you?!" he demanded

"Boy in green. I seek the boy in green, for he is the one that must be done away with."

"What boy? Why?"

The figure disappeared without another word.

---------------------------------------------

No more than six months later, war came barging in through the Hyrulian Market square by sundown early spring. Sheikanah were posted near the front, the middle and the outskirts of the town as well as the castle grounds just as the Gerudos attacked. Stalfos strengthened their fleet making them equal matches for both the Hyrulians and the Sheikanah combined. Over half the Market now burned, lighting up the darkened sky.

Ganon, who so many had come to depend on, was nowhere to be found. Within the chaos of battle, yet another soldier and threat ran thought the village unseen by all that

still breathed.

Seamus ran up to the General, his face and clothes bloodier than it had been hours ago.

"General Thomas! The Sheikanah are falling in the front and center of the market!"

"Get who ever you can to the safety of the castle!"

"Yes sir!"

"Seamus!"

"Yes?"

"You're wife Ellie, get her out of her if no one else."

"Yes sir I planned to do that."

Seamus moved faster than he had in all his life to the guard house, slaying several Gerudos in the process. His sword slid in and out of them as easily as any breeze.

"Ellie!"

Two more Gerudos fell in his way; their large swords, drawn for blood.

"Out of my way!" He screamed kicking one of the female fighters aside and slew the other and continued running for the house. Half a mile away, another fighter, came out of one of the side streets from the right. The strange red-eyed figure ran up next to him and matched his speed, just as desperate to reach Ellie as he was.

Seamus slammed his shield into the fighter's face, thinking it should have been all he needed to do. The fighter ducked out of the way as though he saw it coming. Seamus then pulled out his bloodied sword and drove it into the thing's chest. At last this slowed it down to the point where Seamus could run ahead without being followed.

He kicked the door in, breaking any lock there was.

"Ellie!"

"Seamus! Thank goddess! What happened! You've got blood all over you!"

"Don't worry it's not mine. Where's Link we have to get out of here."

"Where would we go?!"  
"We'll figure that out after we leave!"

Ellie ran into Link's room, carefully picked up the sleeping child and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

"You know where the horses are right?"

Yes. Seamus you better be planning to come with me." She told him in a strained tone.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Sea…"

"I'll come after you after I'm sure everyone else is safe."

"Half of everyone else is dead!"

Seamus's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps behind him. He whirled around drawing his sword once more.

"Ellie get moving!!"

She ran for the stable, careful not to wake Link. Seamus ran after her. She handed Link to him, as she grabbed the reins of the brown horse, knowing it to be the fastest out of them all. Link woke up, in his arms not crying, but looking up at his dad curiously. Seamus hugged him before handing him back to his mother. He hoped he would grow up no remembering any of this shit. He hoped his son wouldn't have to what 'war' meant.

"Bye-bye kiddo I'll see you and mommy later ok?"

Though his eyes housed worry, he offered a smile of reassurance. He held her hand trying to encourage her to leave.

Ellie cradled the baby near her chest carefully and kicked the stallion in the side. The Horse galloped through the half dead and burnt village and out the broken drawbridge.

Seamus, once sure she was out safe, turned his attention to the spy. He couldn't allow whoever it was to live. He tore around the corner of the now empty Guard House to find the living shadow.

His eyes widened in fear. He knew that thing to be dead. He had killed it himself. Yet here it stood in front of him, prepared to fight.

"The boy in green… He lies here. He must."

"There's no boy here! Go back to hell where you belong!!"

Seamus charged at the dark foe, only to be countered by what looked like the Master Sword.

_(That can't be right! Rauru sealed the legendary blade in the temple of light a year ago… no evil being can touch it!) _Seamus thought.

The creature flipped over him and attacked him from behind. Seamus spun around and stopped the sword from cutting him through a second time.

"All other boys born within six months of today are now dead. This must be the boy in green…. this must be the boy Lord Ganon fears….The prophecy remains."

"To Hell with Ganon and to Hell with you! I won't let you take him!!"

"You hide the prophesized one then. I cannot have you standing in my way."

He grinned evilly as pointed his sword and ran through his challenger.

--------------------------------------------

Miles away from Hyrule, Ellie looked back for what was probably the fifteenth time in her journey.

"Some place safe, someplace safe. Where's safe anymore?!… Seamus if you die I'll kill you!" All ferocity of the threat was lost to worry. Link began crying at the sound of his mother yelling.

"Where do you want to go little one?" She asked Link in a softer tone.

Looking back for yet another time, she saw a rider behind her, riding fast.

At first it looked like Seamus had finally caught up with her. However the closer the rider came, the clearer it was not her husband.

"Come on! Go faster please!" She begged the horse.

_("…when the land falls into dire times, the Hero of Time will rise up and come from the wooded lands….")_

The Kokiri forest! The Hero of Time lives there! It has to be safe there! Come on little one, were going to see the Kokiri and the legendary hero won't that be fun?"

Link stopped crying, but still looked distressed.

Behind her the 'ghost' was steadily gaining ground. The wooded lands were only a few feet away. She urged the poor horse to run even faster than the break-neck-speed it was already carrying her. A mere five inches separated her from her hunter as she crashed through the forest entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn. She got away with him."

Up in the tower, high above the chaos and terror Ganon watched as his people took over the small city He was confident he had won everything; the crown the throne, the world.

His cruel smile faded to a scowl though when he looked at the flask in his right hand. The flask glowed brightly and showed the Hylian mother escaping a certain failure. He snarled at the sight of his solder on its horse but with out the spoils.

"Again? It appears you are more trouble than you are worth Badge. Oh well, he's only a baby. The filthy Hylian bitch won't live for long. He'll starve on his own. That stupid prophecy's no longer a threat. Still, I won't be needing your services any longer Badge."

He stared to crush the flask with his bare fist, but stopped.

"…but what if he lives?"

Ganon frowned at the old flask as though it was its fault the prophecy even existed. He returned to watching the slaughter outside, fingering the flask nervously. He smiled wickedly as another idea came to him.

"You're in luck Badge. I'm going to let you live. I want to make sure that kid dies before ever reaching me. You're going to be the one who kills him. All we need to do is wait and see what happens. I know just where to put you to lie in wait too. I hear the Zoras you love so much have a temple under the lake Hylia. Sleep there till he should come to be a threat, will you?"

Through the glass walls of the flask, Ganon watched Badge vanish in a blue light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell at a different pace than she was used to; had she not read that book so often she might have been more than a little bothered by it. She wasn't sure if the day was longer because of the environment, or only seemed longer because of the burns and cuts she had earned from entering a forest she knew she didn't belong in.

She was certain her arm was broken, but Link was safe.

"Stupid Horse… how could you not see that huge log!" She rasped out.

She sat next a tree trying to catch her breath, but lost it in a fit of hysterics. She suddenly realized Seamus wasn't coming. She cradled the baby in her remaining good arm.

Hours passed as she trudged through forest hoping, preying she would see the Hero of Time or a Kokiri. Anyone at this point would have been helpful. Her vision was fading; she needed to get help, if for no other reason than to make sure Link would live.

Wandering through the woods aimlessly, she had given any hope of getting out. All the trees looked the same at this point. The sunlight tunneled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie woke up feeling heavier than was normal. She woke up to the sound of Link's cries which proved louder than the ringing in her ears. She wasn't even aware she had fainted. Her teeth clenched in the chill of the morning air.

"You're awake at last, dear child. Wherever hath you come from?"

Ellie rolled her eyes upward, too tired to lift her head.

"Talking tree? … Are you the Great Deku Tree?" Her voice was slow and slurred. She couldn't move at all. She couldn't see the crowd of childlike eyes watching her from the distance.

"I am thus"

"L-Link. My baby boy… his name is Link…p-please help him...I don't…" A barking cough had prevented her from saying anything more.

"Rest child, Thy child will grow strong and healthy within my land." The Deku Tree told her sympathetically.

Ellie smiled as she saw Link laughing as he looked up at the Deku tree. She held on to that picture as her sight finally left her along with her memory.

"Um…Great Deku tree? Is she…?"

"Yes Mido, she has passed."

"But I- (ahem) I thought we weren't supposed to take in outsiders"

"He's just a little thing. What harm can he cause? Besides how can I reject a dying mother's request? We'll take him in as our own."

Mido took a closer look at the Hylian child before picking him up. 'Link' or so he was called, grabbed Mido's nose as he brought him closer.

"Weird little…"

The Deku tree smiled. "It's settled then. Mido you'll be taking care of him first."

"Pardon me?"

-------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in place he couldn't recognize. Badge couldn't feel anything anywhere, and for awhile though he had to have been dreaming; but when nothing changed ….

"Hey! Is anyone there? HEY!!!" His frantic voice bounced off the hallowed, mirror walls. "Anny!! Anny?! Gannon? Where are you?!" He tried to remember what happened before arriving here, and realized he couldn't. But that wasn't possible! He had to have been somewhere else before here.

He back-tracked his memories of the day; mirrors, darkness, flash of light, his own screaming… blood… nothing.

He hitched briefly, then, tried again. Mirrors, darkness, flash of light, his own screaming… blood… nothing. It was like his life before this weird prison was erased.

That couldn't be so. He remembered Anny. That was his proof of a life from before… this. He tried again and again; nothing. Soon the little memories he did have were starting to fade as well. A booming Laughter echoed all throughout the glass cage.

"Gannon…." He croaked.

"That means… I lost." Fear made his voice faint. The deal he had made; the deal with which he sealed his fate. Suddenly his memory came back to him, as though Gannon willed it to, if only to taunt him. He felt his legs give way. He lost.

"Goddess… what have I gotten myself into."

* * *

**Badge: I loathe you….**

**HITD: So sorry to hear that. Well, at least people know where you got that complex of yours.**

**Badge: ….I really loathe you.**

**HITD: You're welcome.**


	17. Child of the Forest, Hero of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**An: Thank you ****The-Jaron**

* * *

A loud cry was heard all over the Kokiri Village that night. **  
**Mido lay awake, staring at the ceiling with half-lidded, blood-shot eyes, silently praying that Link would go to sleep soon. He had to wear himself out sooner or later. Mido could only hope that 'sooner or later' was before the sun rose.

He had folded his pillow over his ears, and tried to muffle out the screams. He ran through the list several times. He fed the infant, gave him toys and changed his diaper with much drama. Link was still crying. He had been crying since his mother died. Mido began to wonder if the kid actually realized what happened. He also began to wonder why him. Great Deku Tree took care of all the Kokiri when they were little, why did Mido have to take care of the screamer? He pulled his pillow out from under him and waved it like a white flag, admitting defeat.

"'He's just a little thing' he says. 'What harm can he cause?' he says… well guess what Deku Tree, the little monster just killed any chance of me sleeping tonight!"

He started chewing on his pillow for emphases. That was when he heard a different sound. Laughing? Mido heard Link laughing! He walked over to the makeshift crib and stared in disbelieve.

"You think its funny driving me up the wall, ya little mini-beast?!"

Link cued in response, as if to say 'yes'.

Just then the door was kicked in by one of the Know-it-all Brothers.

"I'm saved!" Mido cheered.

"That kid stupid kid of yours is keeping me as well as the rest of the world awake!

"He's not my kid…"

"It's freaking three o' clock in the morning and I!! - -what do you mean 'saved'?"

"Congrats Aulu! As a reward for getting this far, you've won a kid that screams incessantly!"

"I don't wanna take care of it!"

"Then shut your hole."

"….Mido you look horrible."

"I haven't slept once all night." Mido explained as he shuffled back to his bed.

Aulu looked at the new-comer curiously. Link was laughing and playing with his toes.

"He's so cute…. He doesn't seem all that different from the rest of us, why doesn't the Great Deku Tree take care of him?"

"He has enough on his hands, between protecting all of us, and taking care of the other three newborns."

"And so you're stuck with the Hylian child? Sorry."

"Can you please take care of him? I'm exhausted."

"Sure."

* * *

Mido woke up around noon, refreshed. So refreshed, nearly forgot there was a new kid in town. That is until, he saw Saria with him. The Know-it-all brothers must have gotten tired of watching him, and now, Link had fallen under the charge of Saria. Mido felt the tiniest twinge of envy towards this person that couldn't even talk yet. He quickly stamped it out feeling stupid for being jealous in the first place.

He quickly dressed, brushed his hair and ran out to see Saria.

"I'm sorry, I left him with Aulu, I didn't think you would have to watch him, Saria."

"It's alright. Hey, listen to this Mido. Link, say to Mido what you said to me this morning"

"Funny man."

"uh… that's not you said earlier… Link, say'Mido'."

"Mido, Funny man"

"Oh, well, at least he's not saying 'mini-beast.'"

"He was driving you nuts huh?"

"I'm surprised he's not doing the same to you." Mido supposed as he sat down next to her.

"I don't mind him at all, I'll take care of him for a while if you want."

"Saria you're a life saver. Hang on, let me get his stuff."

"He's been here for two days and already he has stuff?"

"He came here with stuff. Remember that blanket?"

"Yeah I know, but the term 'stuff' implies more than one thing."

"I gave him a few other things ok? The kid was getting bored, so I gave him a few toys." "Awww, Mido you sweetie"

"Ah-haha, well, you know… I, here I'll go get them."

Mido not only gave her all the toys and diapers she would need to care for Link, but informed her of all his little quirks and schedules.

"… he's a bit of a messy eater. I'd suggest wearing a bib yourself. Here have an extra pair of ear plugs, Link has a healthy set of lungs on him. He sleeps with this blanket a lot too. I think he likes this particular toy the best."

"I got it Mido, he's a baby."

"you don't think he knows what's going on do you? I mean with his real mom dying on him like that…"

"I don't think so. he can't be more than six months old. There's no way he'd remember these years later on anyway. What I'm wondering is why the Great Deku Tree hasn't given him a fairy. We're supposed to treat him like one of the Kokiri, so why doesn't he do the same and give him a fairy to guide him?"

"As you said, he's only a baby. He'll probably get a fairy when he's older.

* * *

An old dream woke a seven-year old Link up around dawn. The familiar surroundings of his tree house calmed him down somewhat. The reoccurrence of the dream bothered him more than what had happened in it; like it was an old memory instead of a supposed dream.

There was a lady carrying him on horseback. There was fire in the background. A black figure was chasing her…. Before that there was a man with kind, cinnamon colored eyes and platinum blonde hair. The Dream ended with the Great Deku Tree looking at him next to the woman from earlier; she wasn't moving…He was always a little bit sad afterward, for reasons he couldn't explain properly.

Link hopped down the ladder of his house and went to the small creek near-by. Splashing cold water on his face, he climbed back inside. He wanted to prove to Mido that he was just as good as anyone else in the race tomorrow. Link was getting sick of Mido telling him otherwise because he didn't have a fairy. He acted like he was missing a leg, or grew a third arm someplace. He knew he wasn't going to win, Saria was the fastest out of all of them. Still, if he placed second or third, maybe Mido would stop bothering him about how a fairy never came to him.

* * *

He held his own for the first mile, but then Aulu and Hena, pulled up ahead of him. He had lost sight of Saria; as predicted she was far in front of the rest. Mido was a good five feet behind him.

"Time!" The Great Deku Tree yelled.

Link slowed down to a walk, feeling winded.

"Wha- (ha) What happened?"

"A half-person like you had no chance of beating Saria, or even coming close for that matter."

"Like you're one to talk! You were the one all the way in the back! What does a fairy have to do with it anyway? It's not like they can help you go faster."

"Dork."

"Cheese ball!"

It was this short exchange of words that sent the two of them into a brawl… again.

"Mido! Link! Stop!" Hena yelled. Neither one of them seemed to hear her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Boomed the Deku Tree.

Link and Mido stood stiffly, hands at their sides. Both of them were covered in scratches and bruises. They apologized in unison to their 'Dad' but continued to shoot death glares at each other.

* * *

That morning was different even before he woke up. The dream he almost expected to have never came. Instead, his mind's eye showed him a castle. It was dark and raining. He stood in front of the drawbridge excited. The draw bridge was lowered and a white horse ran out, with a woman and child on its back. The woman had silver hair but didn't appear to be that old. The little girl had fair hair and dressed finely. She would have been really pretty if she were smiling. But in this case she was terrified. Behind them, a scary looking man with fire in his hair and eyes gave chase. He stopped and looked to his left; right at Link. He made to cast a spell on him. The scary looking man then opened his mouth and in a high squeaky voice shouted "Hey! Wake up you!"

Link woke up in a cold sweat but didn't move.

"Can the world really be depending on such a lazy boy?"

That same squeaky voice continued to rant. "It's darn near ten o'clock already! I thought I'd find him out side but nooooo."

Link turned around to find a fairy in his room. In the ten years of his life, he had never had a fairy. He didn't ask why it was there. He didn't care either.

"A fairy? A fairy finally came! That's great!! Oh yes! Where's Mido I have to rub this in his stupid face!"

"Ahem! My Name is _Navi,_ Kid. You can drop 'a fairy' right now."

"Navi then, come with me Navi I've gotta go tell someone! Mido's going to flip! No, Saria! She's way nicer. Then maybe-"

"There's no time Link! The Great Deku tree's in trouble!"

Link stopped in the middle of his steps and train of thought. He stood statuesque with one foot out the door. He then whipped around to face Navi.

"What kind of trouble? Will he be ok?"

* * *

The Great Deku Tree breathed one last sigh and died. Link Squeezed the Kokiri Emerald in his right hand and held the Kokiri sword in his left. He did everything he could. Why didn't it work? The Great Tree that was so important to them passed. Link felt that the Deku Tree's death was entirely his fault. Link gritted his teeth in frustration, and hid behind his long bangs. What now? Where was this castle he was supposed to go to? He had no idea who this Princess of Destiny was. Wouldn't he die if he left the forest? Kokiri just didn't last long outside these woods…

"What did you do? What happened to the Great Deku Tree?!" Mido asked panicked.

"He died. I killed him. Sorry, Mido."

"What do you mean you killed him? there's no way a kid like you could do that."

Link didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. The word 'kid' sounded funny coming from him. Link supposed he was a kid in comparison to Mido and Saria.

He swallowed hard and carved out a shield from the grand tree's bark. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and started for the lost woods. "Well, since I killed him, I'm going to continue that streak, and leave for a bit ok?"

"What do you mean 'leave'? You can't leave, you'll die!"

"I won't be long, I just need to deliver this Stone to the princess. I'll come back after that ok?"

Mido stood there stunned wondering when this screaming kid turned out to be more mature than him.

"Fine. Keep the Kokiri Sword. You'll need it."

"Thanks Mido."

"Don't thank me you dork! Forget it! Don't you dare come back you moron!" was all he said as he watched Link leave.

Link was half way across the bridge. when he heard her voice.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"I'll be-"

"Don't finish that sentence its bad luck. Anyway I know."

"Saria, this Forest is my home…"

"I know. you were always different, Link. this was bound to happen one day, but…. Here, will you take this Ocarina? That way we can still talk to each other."

"…ok."

Link ran off without looking back. He hated to Saria so upset.

That night Saria came home wiping her eyes on her long, green sleeve. She shouldn't be crying like this. Link said he'd be back; he had always kept his word before. Even if it took a while, she gave him her Ocarina, he'd keep in touch with her.

When she entered her house, she found his baby blanket shoved in a corner. Biting her lip, she turned off the light and slept.

* * *

Link snuck past the Guards easily enough. He came to a court yard where he found a young girl staring out a window.

"How'd you get passed the guards?"

"The girl turned around revealing big blue eyes. The same pair of eyes that belonged to the girl he met in the market. This was the princess?

"Um, miss? You dropped your Ocarina in the market yesterday… I'm sorry I didn't get it back to you sooner."

"Link wasn't it? Sorry Link, I never gave you my name. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

Link stood stunned, feeling his face go hot.

"Link!" Navi yelled.

"Oh right. Here er p-princess I found the Ocarina you dropped." Link handed her the crystal-blue Ocarina and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you Link."

"Wow, I was told to go find you but I didn't think it would be like this! He-he…"

Zelda smiled in equal humor, and Link went beat red.

"You have green clothes... green clothes and a fairy… Tell me do you also have a green stone?"

"You mean this?" he asked holding up the Kokiri Emerald.

"That's it! You must be that person from my dream!"

"Huh?"

"I've been having this dream lately. Dark clouds were billowing over Hyrule. Through those cloud shot a ray of light form the forest and pointed to a figure holding a green stone!"

"I was just told by the Deku tree to go find you. What am I supposed to do with this anyway?"

"That is one of the three Spiritual stones. You to-"

But Zelda couldn't finish her sentence before she heard another, heavier set of footsteps. Looking back at the entrance, her face hardened.

"Sir Ganondorf?"

"Greetings your highness, I have come to speak with your father."

"You won't find him in my courtyard, please leave."

"My apologies fair princess, I mean no harm. I only wish to get to know the princess that will rule over the country I plan to affiliate with."

"I understand. Now I you don't mind, please leave."

Link looked back at her in amazement. She spoke to Ganondorf so menacing; so politely, Link couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Yes ma'm. Oh but before I leave, I hear you hold the Royal Family Heirloom, the Ocarina of Time is this not true? I would love to see it some time"

"I know not what you speak of. I heard the same thing from those ruffians yesterday; acquaintances of yours?"

"Not at all, madam; excuse me."

It was then this 'Ganondorf' person finally noticed Link was there. He gave him a strange look that was a combination of surprise and….fear? Could this giant of a man really be afraid of a kid like him? Why?

Ganondorf left in search for the king. Zelda watched him go coldly.

"That man I believe represents the dark clouds from my dream. He hails from the far west; the king of the Gerudos. He only wants the Triforce, not my father's loyalty. I know it. That man must never have the Triforce. If he were to possess it, all would fall to ruin."

"Triforce? The Great Deku Tree mentioned that before he died! That's the man he meant?"

"…so the Great tree has already passed… Things are direr than I first thought…"

Zelda informed him of how important the Triforce was and what it stood for, not to mention how it came to be. She also told him how the three Spiritual stones as well as the Ocarina of Time were in fact keys to the sacred realm of light, created by the Ancient Sage Rauru. Once she had finished the two of them sat in silence until Link spoke again.

"Well… the only way we can make sure he doesn't get it is to beat him to it right?"

"Link you're a Genius!"

"I am? Since when?"

"Since now! We already have the Ocarina and the Spiritual stone of the Forest! I'll protect the Ocarina while you go look for the other two Spiritual stones. Ganondorf will not have it so long as I live."

"Ok! I can do that no problem!"

"Thank you Link! You believed me when my own Father did not. I believe in you!"  
"Well I-I its n-no problem….I didn't do anything really eheheh"

"I believe you will find the Spiritual Stone of Fire is with the Gorans. Please be careful."

Zelda then kissed him on the cheek. Link's mind went to a floaty cloud place he assumed was heaven.

"YES MA'M!! COME ON NAVI! WE'RE OFF TO DEATH MOUNTAIN! HA-HA!!"

"Uh… Link are you ok?"

"NEVER BETTER! RACE YOU THERE!!"

"you don't need to shout…"

"What a funny kid…" Zelda commented.

Link was on his merry little way when he was snagged by a silver haired woman.

"Pardon me, but where do you think you're going?"

"Lady Impa, this is the boy I told you would come. Remember the figure in my dream? That's the guy it represented."

"I see. In that case you better learn the Song of the Royals. It should come in handy.

* * *

"Saria was right, saying you'll be back before leaving is really bad luck" he muttered."

"Look! Over here Link!"

Below him stood the entrance to a deeper part of the Dodongo's Cavern.

"What a busy week."

"You're saving the world. Saria would be proud of you!" Navi Chirped.

"Yeah I guess your right. Then there's that princess, wow she's cute! Who knew she was such a tomboy? I mean she act nothing like a princess in the market. She beat me at half the games we played!" Link said in a dreamy voice as he set the bombs to drop over the lower cavern.

"Will you pay attention to what you're doing?!" Navi screamed nervously.

Two small explosions sounded beneath them and the chasm opened. Link looked over the side of the rope bridge just before jumping off of it. He slid down the top of the Large Dodongo skull covering the chasm, and hung over the side of the opened jaw.

"I have to do deeper? How far does this go anyway?" He asked as he dropped down.

Link unlocked the door and found a small square hole in the middle of the floor.

"Can't be that big of a monster if it can fit through here…"

Link saw that he couldn't have been more wrong.

"That's a really… big lizard… lots of teeth."

The Dodongo towered over Link, smoke curling out of its nose. Its armor was just as thick if not more so than the Gorans; each breath it took came in a low rumble. All of this took second place to the look it gave him that said 'lunch is served'.

"Um… hi there, uh how are you. How's your momma." Link waved at it sheepishly with a Cheshire grin.

"Link watch out!"

The Dragon let out an earsplitting roar and charged after him in a lumbering manner. Link through a bomb into its gaping mouth (Complete with very sharp pointy teeth) and ran like hell.

The large creature choked for a moment and then the Bomb went off. Its pace slowed down and its movements were graceless.

"That's how I'll defeat this thing."

* * *

They were standing in front of the cave, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze. Navi buzzed around Link excitedly.

"The Gorans are saved! I can't wait to tell Saria this!"

"eeww."

"Link you did it! You beat the dragon!

"eeww."

"What's wrong with y- …. oh."

Link stood in front of Navi, sporting a fresh coat of Dodongo guts all over him.

"eeww."

"BROTHERRRRRRR!!"

"Huh-AAAAAGGGGGH " Link looked up just in time to see a certain Goran fall ever so close to him, then unroll to a standing position; then hugged him.

"ssspine… breaking…."

"Thank you Link, now we can eat rocks till our stomachs burst!"

"No problem King Darunia, really you don't need to be so greatFUL OW!

"Sorry Link," Darunia apologized and set Link down on the ground.

"I'm just so happy. To think that Ganondorf fellow wanted the stone of Fire for free. He said I was supposed to give him the Goron Ruby or face starvation. But you; you risk your life to help us! The Ruby is yours! I feel we can trust you.

* * *

It was getting late. The sun was already melting in the sky, and Link was only so far across the gigantic field. He had made it within a mile of a ranch before deciding to take a 'nap'.

"Link? Link! Oh jeez, he passed out. Darn it Link I told you to slow down and take some water!! " Navi panicked, buzzing over Link like a fly.

"I've got to go get help!"

"Something Wrong?" a red-headed young girl asked.

"Yes something's very wrong! Can you help this kid? He passed out!"

It came out snippier than he wanted thanks to the stress she was under.

The young girl rolled him over so he was facing upward and placed a hand on his forehead.

"It's heat stroke. Where was he that he would get heat stroke? It's the middle of spring."

"Inside Death Mountain…"

"What?!"

She picked him up and half-carried, half-dragged him into the near-by ranch.

"Here, you two can rest at my place. There's an extra bed there you can use.

"Um, thank you err.."

"Malon. Hey! You're a fairy!"

"Yes I am, what of it?!"

"That's so cool! I've never seen a fairy before!"

Navi followed the strange girl as she dragged Link to Lon-Lon ranch.

* * *

"Daddy! I need help here!" Malon called loudly when they arrived at the ranch house.

A plump, balding man with kind (if a little startled) eyes, hurried down the stairs at the sound of his daughters strained voice.

"What happened?"

"This boy passed out in the field! He needs help!"

"uh, ok you know where the spare bed room is."

"It's ok with you that he uses it?"

"He needs it."

"Thank you Dad. Can you help me carry him up the stairs though? He's getting really heavy."

"Oh yes of course."

* * *

Link woke up in a soft comfy bed when he expected a field of grass. More than a little perplexed, he threw back the sheet and looked around. There were pictures hanging on just about every inch of the walls, one of them had a kind-looking Gerudo and a Hylian sitting relaxed against a tree. On the far end of the wall, was another picture of a pump man with a premature receding hair line standing next to an equally kind woman with red hair holding an infant in her arms. This sat right above another picture of a girl a little older, ten years old probably, standing next to who Link could only assume was her dad in front of horses.

"You're an incredibly heavy sleeper you know that?" Navi informed as she flew past him.

"Navi, what am I doing here? This isn't the Zora river."

"You passed out form heat stroke halfway there. This girl, about your age I think, brought you to this ranch. Now that you're awake you should thank her.

"Right. I better go do that now."

"Such manners Link, can't you even make the bed?"

Link rolled his eyes and made quick work of the bed. He ran down the stairs to find the same man in the pictures, feeding chickens at a lazy pace for someone at a ranch.

"Oh good you're awake! How are you feeling boy?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Thank you for helping me."

"I didn't do much. My daughter Malon's the one that found you in the field and brought you here. She's out by the horses if you want to see her."

Link thanked him and went to look for the coral.

There at the fence was a girl with flaming red hair, and blue eyes, wearing a white dress.

She turned around and saw that he was perfectly alive and well.

"Fairy boy, you're awake! I was getting worried."

"Err… thanks to you. I heard you helped me. My name's Link by the way."

"You're welcome Link. You're Fairy has told me a lot about your travels you certainly live an exciting life!

"I guess."

"It sounds so much cooler than working at a ranch all the time. It's exhausting! It's just Dad, Mr.Ingo and me. Mommy died when I was little. I was just taking a small break."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault, besides I'm alright. I like to hold on to the idea that a prince will come and save me from working myself to death. Between that and the song my mother used to sing, I get by just fine."

Link smiled. He was amazed at the inner strength of this girl.

"You're on a journey aren't you? What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the Spiritual stone of water actually."

"Don't the Zoras have it?" Malon asked as a foal walked up to Link and nuzzled his arm that had been hanging over the fence.

"I would guess so. That's where I was headed."

"Wow, Epona never warms up to strangers like that!" Malon exclaimed. "you know, if you're going to be traveling you should at least prepare for it. You can go ask daddy, I'm sure he'll give you supplies."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Come back when you're done ok? This journey of yours sounds so cool! Come back and tell me about ok?" By this point Malon had leaned in close enough for Link to feel awkward.

"Err… sure I'll comeback."

* * *

The larger man Link now discovered was named Talon was laughing as he went to get the supplies Link needed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you and Malon seem to get along so nicely. How about marrying her?" He asked handing Link the last sack.

"Sure ok… whatever. See you later."

Talon laughed all the harder as Link set off for the Zora river.

Navi stared at Link, stunned at the new found stupidity in his actions. She couldn't resist reporting it back to Saria.

(("Saria you're not going to believe this. Your precious friend Link is a walking heart throb. Girls are throwing themselves at him."))

Somewhere in the sacred wood, Saria received this message and laughed uncontrollably, leaving some of her friends to wonder.

* * *

Gaining the Spiritual Stone of Fire wasn't so bad. Gaining the Spiritual stone of water was a bit trickier. For this one he had to deal with another princess. This one acted exactly like how he pictured any princess would; snotty and demanding. He couldn't say anything though. Insulting the providers of daily fresh water was the dumbest thing he could do at this point. And yet, as Princess Ruto rattled off the list of 'manservant' duties, Link could feel his patience slipping.

"…and as my new manservant, I expect you to clean my room and give manicures every day. You will be carrying me every where I go, so I'd work out more if I were you. Furthermore…"

"Oh for the love of Din Will you PLEASE stop talking!"

"Uh! Well I never!"

"Well you should start!"

Ruto kicked him in the head and told him to head down the hole previously blocked by the green tentacle.

"There it is!"

"What?! Where?!"

"That's it! The Zora Sapphire!"  
Princess Ruto squirmed out of Link's grasp, and ran for the blue stone.

"I found it! Oh thank goodness! I though I lost it for good! Ok manser- Woah! "

Link yanked out his sword as Ruto was sent upward and a Bigocto took her place.

* * *

When the Bigocto fell and Link finally reached the top, he couldn't find Ruto anywhere. Admittedly, part of him was grateful, but now he lost the Zora Princess and The spiritual stone of water.

"Don't Worry Link, We're in a fish there's not too many places she can be. Where could she have gone?"

"The digestive track?"

"Think positively man!"

"I am."

Navi gave him a small bonk on the head for the rude comment.

* * *

Link almost regained feeling in his arms after defeating the Barinade. Sitting on top of Jabu-Jabu looking at the clear blue sky his thoughts were on Ruto's angry words from before

_(You're late! How dare you! Don't look at me like that! I was lonely that's all)_

He swore he would never understand women…. He was so distracted, he didn't see her behind him, and couldn't prepare for the light push that sent him flying into the water below. As he tumbled into the fountain, he saw Ruto dive in after him.

Link swam to the surface and gulped in the air that was so rudely dispatched from his lungs.

"What was that for?!"

Ruto seemed unperturbed at his angry out burst. In fact, she was giggling.

"You're good kid! Better than any other Zora here…." she said smiling slyly as she swam closer to him. "You really want the Sapphire?"

"Yes I do." He replied curtly.

"hee hee, I guess I could give it to you, You have to come back though ok? This stone… it's more like a Zora engagement ring."

Navi laughed inwardly. Link had no idea what he was getting into. This Ruto girl was certainly sneakier than any of the other girls Link had com across… She debated whether or not to report this back to Saria.

"Thank you Princess Ruto, You've been a great help." Link said with a smile. He then ran towards in the direction of the Castle.

"Hey Navi? What's an engagement ring?"

Navi didn't have the heart to tell him.

* * *

Link felt utterly helpless. _That_ was the person he was supposed to destroy? Him?!

The guy had ten times his strength in a single arm!

"Great Deku Tree I can't fight like this!" He screamed to the unfeeling rain.

"I'm useless like this…" Link choked out.

"Link. You still have the Ocarina of time. You still have all three Spiritual Stones. You can still beat him." Navi encouraged.

"But Zelda, she-"

"The Sheikana Guard is with her. She'll be protected. Sheikana if nothing if not strong and loyal."

"(sniff) y-you're right. We have to find the Temple of time. Come on Navi. We can still do this."

Link walked through the burnt ruins of the market. Not so long ago, it was alive with citizens. No more.

He swallowed hard as he reached the heavy wooden doors of the hallowed, Temple of Time. There, on a large stone alter was an inscription that read:

"_He who bares the three Spiritual Stones and plays the song of the royals shall gain the Legendary blade."_

"fine then. If that's what needs to be done, then that's what needs to be done."  
Link muttered to himself. The notes issued from the Ocarina unlocked and pushed open the stone doors Link had originally thought to be a marble wall, and revealed a Sword he had only heard about in stories.

"Can this sword help me defeat that horrible man? Can you, Master Sword, help me save Princess Zelda?" Link asked as he walked up to the Legendary blade, as it sat there in stone waiting for him.

"I want to become strong enough to protect her!" Link shouted as he pulled it out from its pedestal. Electricity shot through his arms as it was removed. HE suddenly felt very far away.

* * *

"Link…. Wake up Link….Arise Hero of Time"

"Hnn? Who are you? Who's this 'Hero of Time' person?" Link asked sleepily.

"You Link, are indeed the Hero of Time, hand chosen by the Goddess Fayore Herself. The simple fact that you were able to pull out the Master Sword even with the spell I had cast on in is proof of that. I am Rauru The sage of Light. You now stand in the Chamber of Sages where no evil soul can reach. Though my body is long since gone, In here I can finally speak with you."

Link noticed that although this man was clearly an adult, he was at eye level with him. He looked down and saw he was taller than before.

"Well… This is different."

'Ha ha ha, Indeed, you have grown! When you were chosen by the Master sword you were far too little. However, in the time it took you to grow big enough to wield it properly, seven years have passed. Ganondorf now reigns over Hyrule. He has been since you opened the opened the doors to this sacred chamber. He has gained the Triforce of power. It was the only element of the Triforce that matched him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

'What's done is done."

"But… he wouldn't have gotten to it if I didn't open the Chamber."

"True. But if you hadn't, you would have had no chance of defeating him. I suppose you must know by now, you are no Kokiri, but of Hylian decent like Princess Zelda. The Deku Tree knew this but didn't tell you. He probably didn't want to over burden you with more detail than you needed. Your father was of the royal guard. He died in battle and your mother, a Hylain, brought you to the Deku Tree in the forest of Kokiri."

"That's rather important information to leave out don't 'cha think?!"

"Indeed. Sorry. You must also be bitter about losing seven years of your life."

"no… That's alright, actually explains a lot." Link said in a softer tone. His minds eye returning to the dreams he used to have of the cinnamon-red eyed man and the lady on horseback. He only assumed the black rider was another soldier chasing her.

"I'm sorry Link, but form this point on the trials you will face will be more difficult, more demanding than any thing you've faced before."

"I'm not sorry. I'm grateful. I'm now strong enough to fight him as an equal. I'll fight and win. Ganondorf has destroyed far too much as it is. I won't let him win. Zelda did all she could. Now it's my turn."

"Glad to hear it. Please, find the other sages and save Hyrule!" Rauru said with a smile as the Chamber of sages disappeared.

The Temple of time now appeared in the chambers place.

"Wow…seven years? Have seven years really passed?"

"I guess…"

"I don't think you'll be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid."

"No great loss if you think abou-…" Link stopped, and drew out the Master sword.

"What's the matter Link?" Navi squeeked.

"We're not alone Navi. You in the corner, show yourself!"

In the darkened corner near the pedestal there was certainly someone there. Navi too saw this strange, not because of someone being there but because who was there. The Sheikana were supposed to have died out. Impa was the only one left. Who was this person? The red eyes proclaimed their heritage, but the history books denied it.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

The figure Navi could only guess was a guy, spoke in a velvety low tone. He was thin and lightly toned; his shoulders narrow, and delicate hands made him look almost like a woman. Navi couldn't tell if the goddesses blessed him or cursed him making him look so beautiful, figuring he must have been picked on as a child because of his figure. The light trace of blush on Link's face was not missed by her.

"When evil rules all an awakening voice form the sacred realm, will call those destined to be sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in the Deep Forest, One in the High Mountain, One under the vast Lake, One within the house of the Dead, One within the Goddess of the Sand. Together with the Hero of time, the awakened ones will bind the

evil and returned the light of peace to the world."

Oh yeah, definitely picked on as a child.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikanah. I am Shiek, a survivor of the Sheikanahs. Standing there, holding the Master sword, you can't deny the truth in legends. Even now, the sages are deaf to their calling thanks to the evil surrounding each of the temples. The Evil King Ganon must have taken steps to prevent what was prophesized against him from the start. Hear me and go seek the Sage in the Temple of the Deep Forest. She is a girl I'm sure you know well. Though equipped as you are, you can't even enter. Travel to Kakariko graveyard. I assure you, there you will find what you need."

"Forest girl I know well… You can't mean Saria!"

"Go there Hero of Time. You are needed.

Sheik then disappeared in a flash of light leaving Link once again alone in the ancient Temple.

Link ran out of the temple and started his newly given quest immediately. Saria was in trouble. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

* * *

**Whew. That didn't want to end….**


	18. Things Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Legend of Zelda.**

**AN: oh my, I haven't updated in ever. I reeeeeally hate writers blocks.**

* * *

Four months had passed since that first day when Link was told of his destiny as the Hero of time. Three months and three weeks since he saved and awakened Saria as the Forest sage. That wasn't the way he had expected to meet her after leaving with the Kokiri emerald. He now fully appreciated being told how it was bad luck to say you'll be back before a trip like that.

Three months and two weeks since he had awakened Daruina.

Two months exactly since he had saved Malon from a controlled Ingo.

Another instance where he wished he had met a girl under different circumstances.

One month and two weeks since he had awakened Ruto as the Sage of Water; now with only two sages to wake up, he could feel Ganondorf's hateful; fearful eye follow him wherever he went.

It had been one month and one week since he had awakened Lady Impa as the Sage Shadow. Two weeks, the seven variable years, non-withstanding, since he had been told who Badge was and his connection to Ganondorf.

Badge wasn't the only person that had been following him. Sheik, the teenaged Sheikanah boy had been everywhere he traveled to.

He knew the title of 'Hero of Time' entailed a few quirks but there were certain aspects that just didn't fit.

Badge….. If he died, what was keeping him here? What was he doing in the water temple?

Then there was Ganondorf… Ganondorf seemed to know him that night of the siege. Link had never seen him before in his life. How could such a powerful beast of a man know him let alone fear him? All of these things ran through his mind as the familiar soft blue light brought him back to the Chamber of Sages after defeating Twinrova.

* * *

"Oh that felt good! I could go for another fight!" Badge said in a chipper tone that seemed out of place in Link's ears. Badge was still following him. Link figured it was because he wanted to fight back at those who had enslaved him. He did that quite quickly. Badge seemed to have been itching for a fight ever since he had come to his senses. Now it was like his personality started all over again.

"I guess that's another problem solved, but what about Naburoo? We still haven't found Zelda."

Badge glanced at Link, finding a false grimace like he was trying to smile.

"Hey, Hero boy!"

Link looked up to see Naburoo standing on the platform reserved for the 'Sage of Spirit'

"Oh. Well that explains a lot."

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem…."

Naburoo started to laugh at something that was completely over Link's head.

"What's so funny?"

"Princess Zelda has good taste, that's all."

"Huh? ...Wait! Zelda? Princess Zelda? You know her? Where is she?!"

"Go to the Temple of Time, cutie. You'll find your princess there. Oh, yeah you'll need this." She tossed him the Spirit medallion. Link caught it as the Chamber of Sages faded away, leaving Link in the dessert again.

"That was weird…" Link stated realizing that Naburoo, a sage, was hitting on him.

"Just take the complement and leave." Badge advised.

"Navi? You're not keeping a huge secret from me too are you?" Link's voice sounded almost petulant.

"Why do you ask?"

"First it's Sheik; who I think I'm on a strict need-to-know basis with…."

"You are."

"And then I find out the Great Deku Tree and Saria, not to mention all the rest of the Kokiri leave out the time issue of the forest…"

"Don't ask, don't tell; if you wanted to know so badly, you could have asked."

"How was I supposed to know to ask? Then Badge …well, ok, his life isn't any of my business…

"I wouldn't have told you even if you asked" stated Badge from behind him.

"You could have TOLD me Ganondorf was friggin' Immortal!"

"Would you go after him if you knew?" he retorted, somewhat irked.

"… No. But now the Sages are keeping something from me as well! So I ask again, Navi you're not keeping any secrets are you?"

"(sigh) Fine Link, I confess, I sleep in a nude. Can we go now?"

"Go where?"

Navi tried to explain

"In case you've forgotten, you've just awakened all six of the sages. There's nothing stopping you from going to the Temple of Time. That's where Zelda's supposed to be isn't it? So if you're quite finished with your whining… "

"ZELDA'S THE TEMPLE OF TIME!"

"_Now_ he gets it…" Navi grumbled as Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

Link warped from the Spirit Temple fast enough to kick up yet another wind storm. He arrived at near the entrance instead of inside, but was too excited to give the difference in scenery much thought. So his coordinates were a little off…..

Badge stood in a darker corner near the entrance of the temple as Link searched franticly for the princess with Navi at his side.

"Princess Zelda?!"

Link's voice bounced off the empty walls of the hallowed hall. The temple was quite large, maybe she's in a chamber further in?

"Princess Zelda?" he continued to call out.

After searching the temple for twenty minutes, he started back feeling more than a little disappointed that he couldn't find her. Not looking up where he was going, he bumped into Sheik.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"Oh… Hold it, no one lives here! Who are you really? You've been following me everywhere!"

That same weird smile on his appeared on his face yet again.

"I wanted to make sure I left the key to the Triforce in the right hands."

Sheik covered his face with his left hand and a bright light enveloped him companied with a wind strong enough to push Link away.

Link shielded his eyes, and when the light dimmed and the wind died, he saw none other than Princess Zelda standing near the door.

Link was certain his brain just broke. He also expected Badge to be taunting him, rubbing in how he was right about Shiek. Yet once again, Link assumed wrong.

Here she was. The girl, no, now the woman he had been searching for all this time. She had grown beautifully in the seven years he was absent. Her golden blonde hair now reached the center of her back, clueing in how long it had been since he had seen her last.

Her deep blue eyes revealed her strong spirit within them.

"Zelda… you were Sheik?"

"Hello Link, Sorry I had to lie to you." Zelda said, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

Link thought she looked really cute like this but would never say such a thing out loud.

Zelda continued her explanation.

"I couldn't risk getting caught by Ganondorf. The Evil king already has the Triforce of power. If he were to capture me he'd be unstoppable."

Both Badge and Link were surprised by this information.

"The Triforce can only be gained by those with those pure of heart; it doesn't matter if that heart is pure good or evil. I myself also possess a part of the Triforce. I hold the Triforce of Wisdom just as you hold the Triforce of Courage, Link."

Badge suddenly felt like he wasn't supposed to be in the room; like he wasn't worthy.

"That Triforce of Courage you hold within you signifies that you are the Hero of Time, the sole savior of this land."

Link stood there stunned just trying to get over the simple fact Zelda had been with him the whole time. Maybe that was why he felt so weird around 'Shiek'.

_(Zelda was following me in that tight suit and I didn't notice?!) _

That was when Link heard Badge scream in pain. His eyes went wide at the sound. He turned to find Badge on one knee clutching his head as though it were going to explode.

The air suddenly grew denser and a low rumbling surrounded the temple.

"YOU WRECHED PRINCESS…… YOU HAVE DECIEVED ME FOR SEVEN LONG YEARS!" Ganondorf's voice boomed all through out the temple.

A glass coffin formed in the thickened air and encased Zelda instantly.

"Zelda! No!" Link screamed as he futilely attempted to break the sound proof, and for all Link knew, air tight glass. Zelda soon started to lose consciousness. She was suffocating!

"I TRUST A HERO SUCH AS YOURSELF WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR PRINCESS TO DIE. IF YOU WANT HER BACK, COME TO MY CASTLE, BOY. I'LL BE WAITING."

The large green crystal, carrying the semi-conscious Zelda, levitated into the air and disappeared.

"SEEMS SHE IS NOT THE ONLY TRATOR PRESENT IS SHE BADGE?"

Link looked back at his newest friend, who was still holding on to his head and buckling over in agony He had stopped screaming but was now on his knees, shaking.

"OH WELL, YOU REDEAMED YOURSELF AT LEAST. YOU'VE LEAD ME STRAIT TO THE TWO MISSING HOLDERS OF THE TRIFORCE. YOU REALLY ARE A LOYAL SERVENT .TELL ME, DOES LINK KNOW ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE FOR ME? "

"St-stop talking!" Badge rasped out.

"Badge what is he talking about?" Link asked concerned.

"THAT'S A NO I TAKE IT. REALLY BADGE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BRAGGING."

"Shut up! Don't say another damn word!!"

"WELL LINK? HAVEN'T YOU BEEN CURIOUS? WHAT HE'S DONE WHILE HE WAS ALIVE? WHY A PITIFUL THING LIKE HIMSELF STILL WALKS THIS TIERD PLAIN?"

Link couldn't stop himself from listening. He knew nothing good could come from this man, not when it was this man that caused so much destruction and death. Why would anything he said be the truth unless it was to hurt? Yet Link continued to listen. Goddess help him, he _listened._

"TRUTH IS HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STOMP YOU OUT WHEN YOU WERE JUST A BABY CRAPPING YOUR OWN PANTS. HELL, HE DID AWAY WITH YOUR PARENTS JUST FINE. I HONESTLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE SUCH A DIFFICULTY."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Badge yelled at the top of his lungs.

Link froze in horror; numbness shooting through him like poison. He didn't want to be hearing this. Not now.

"NOT TO MENTION ALL THOSE CHILDREN WITHIN SIX MONTHS OF YOUR AGE. I MEAN REALLY NOW, HE KILLED PLENTY OF HELPLESS INFANTS IN THE MONTHS LEADING UP TO YOUR BIRTH. I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MADE YOU SO SPECIAL. "

Link didn't say anything back.

Badge risked looking at him wondering what he would do now that he knew. It didn't seem to matter anymore that was being controlled all through out those horrible things.

He remembered doing it. He should have fought it.

"SO GO ON BADGE KILL THE BOY. KILL HIM AND I'LL LET YOU JOIN YOUR PRECIOUS GERUDO GIRL, ANNY, WHAT IS THIS KID TO YOU BUT A FREE RIDE OUT ANYWAY? HAHAHA…"

The thundering voice had ceased, but the silence proved louder.

"You Little--- I'll kill you!" Navi screamed. Navi flew over in a rage towards Badge only to be caught by Links hand.

"Leave it Navi, Zelda needs help."

"But Link!!"

"I said leave it"

"Link I'm so sorry I-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

"I can still help you…"

"You've got a lot of nerve even speaking right now. I neither want nor need your help." Link spoke in a low monotone and didn't even look at Badge's face as he did so. Badge didn't talk again, and knew better than to follow Link. He wasn't welcome with him anymore.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. I don't know what to do with it to make it go slower. Sorry. **


	19. End It

**Disclaimer: I don't own. (All my characters are dead.)**

**An: At long Last I have finally updated!! See usual excuses and then some as to why it took so bloody long. This is the last story related chapter; it ends here. Any other added chapter is extra. :)

* * *

**

Navi stayed behind just long enough to see Badge slump to the floor and hang his head low. He then sank through the floor and disappeared. For a very brief moment she felt sorry for him. Seeing him like that made her re-think what she had thought of him before this. She buzzed over to Link who was already a good distance away.

"Link Wait! Hey!!"

"What is it?!" He asked shortly.

"Who's this Anny person?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Link…"

"Why do you ask?"

"That Gerudo woman in the picture at the Lon-Lon Ranch; Link, maybe its-"

"Point?!"

"Link we can still help-"

"Don't want to."

"Link quit acting like such a little kid!"

"I'm sorry, were you not listening to anything just now?"

"Yes I was but-"

"He. Killed. My. Parents. He killed children not even old enough to know they were alive yet. He tried to kill me when I couldn't even-"

"- and he's helped you back countless times on this quest! The Shadow Temple, the dessert, not to mention the countless times he's healed you….Besides you and I both know how manipulative Ganondorf can be, remember Mr. Ingo?"

Link scowled at her but kept moving.

"Why would Ganondorf encourage him to kill you now when he could easily do that himself?"

"For giggles?"

"I'm just asking you to briefly look through Lon-Lon Ranch and see if there's something useful there." Navi pointed out. She was too used to Link to back down now.

"ZELDA IS DYING AS WE SPEAK!! BADGE IS ALREADY DEAD. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO FOR HIM AT THIS POINT!"

"If Ganon's as sadistic as we know him to be, He'll keep her alive until you show up."

Link tried to push that from his mind. The idea of what Ganon would do to her to keep her alive was even more horrific then he cared to go into.

"Why are you suddenly taking his side? I thought you couldn't stand him!"

"Will you give one look through the ranch house?" Navi asked ignoring the accusation.

Link clenched his jaw before replying. "One look"  
He rummaged through his pouch and pulled out the Ocarina, running for the decrepit drawbridge that led to the field. Epona galloped over, eager for another adventure. Link softened his face so as not to worry her.

With Epona cantering over the field, Link arrived at the Ranch in no more than half an hour.

"Malon? Hello? Is anyone here?!" Link called out

Instead of the red-headed young woman, an older, grumpier man answered his call.

"Jeez man, what do you want?!" Ingo asked irritably practically throwing the ranch-house door open.

"Ingo! Do you know of an Anny by any chance?"

"No, but that lazy oaf Talon might. I don't know anything I just work here!"

"Where is he?"  
"Sleeping of course! That stupid man sleeps during the day too!"

"This is an emergency. I need to talk to either him or Malon now!

A pair of sleep deprived eyes appeared from behind and slightly below him.

"Mr. Ingo, what are you screaming about?" Malon grumbled. Here eyes landed on Link's form in the darkness and her mood instantly lightened up.

"Link! What are you doing here?"

"Malon, do you know of an Anny that might have lived here at some point? A Gerudo?" Link asked again. He was getting more anxious with every passing minute. Zelda was in trouble and he was doing nothing to help her.

"Yeah I do actually. She was my great grandmother. Why?"  
Link couldn't believe his luck.

"Did she leave a diary or anything here?"

"What is this about?"

"Princess Zelda and a frie… I mean someone I know are in trouble. If she left a diary or something it would help them out a lot."

"…wait here. I think know where it is. Don't look, it's a secret."

"Fine; thanks again Malon."

She rushed off into the darkness of the house, leaving Link and Ingo standing in the doorway. Both of them remained in awkward silence.

"…Hey Mr.Ingo?"

"Yes What?"

"Do you remember when Ganondorf put you under his control?"

"What of it?" He asked suspiciously.

"I mean do you remember anything you did under his control? Like anything you were forced to do?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"None, but I know someone who might have been in the same position."

"The poor bastard… yes I remember everything I did. I knew what I was doing, I just couldn't stop myself. I saw every thing."

_("I watched everything happen in the world during the years I wasn't in it! I saw EVERYTHING!") _

Link tightened his fist involuntarily, thinking of the similarity.

"Here it is Link! Even better than just a Diary, seems Great Gran, also had a really pretty necklace. The coolest thing is it doesn't even look that old. I'd wear it, but every time I put it on, my chest gets heavy. But this thing was right next to this old Diary Look!"

Link handled the ancient book with care. Turning over the old cover, he saw her signature. There on the yellowing pages, was the name, _Anny Harster _

Malon flipped to a particular page and pointed.

"See that date there? That's when the ranch was first built; and here's a far more interesting entry. It say's a lot about the pretty necklace too.

_June 18__th__ 40__th__ year according to Hylian reckoning _

_I can't sleep; neither can Corbin. The loss of our friend and brother weighs heavy on our hearts. I know Corbin means well, so I can't be mad at him. Still, I know I heard Badge's voice that night we left the castle grounds .He was giving his all to fight off Ganon and here I did nothing to help him but run away. I hold the 'Evening Star and Celestials' pendent close to my chest even now. I can almost feel it pulse like a steady heart beat. _

'_I'm sorry, Anny… please take this back while I'm still me. Run.' Those were the last words he said to me before Corbin fought him. After he gave me the necklace… ( I'would rather have never gotten it back. I would rather he was here with me. He was too strong to die!) all life seemed to drain from his eyes. I keep this detail from Corbin for right now. I have lost a friend he has lost a brother. He's in enough pain. _

Link flipped through the book looking for an entry that would tell him more about the pendent called Evening Star and Celestials. They were scarce for being such a strange object. He finally found one in the center of the book.

_April 25__th__ 52__nd__ year according to Hylian reckoning_

_I wear the pendent all the time. Tonight was the first time I felt its familiar pulse race in my hand as I lay in bed. I felt it race the way a human heart must when we're afraid. Then it turned too hot to hold. This was out of the ordinary to start with. It was even more out of sorts in the cool spring air. There was no reason for it to grow scorching hot. I refuse to sleep tonight. _

_August 26__th__ 52__nd__ year according to Hylian reckoning _

_The Evening Star and Celestials grows cold to the touch. So unlike how it normally reacts. Its pulse is often slow and steady. Corbin asked why I wasn't wearing it today. It's gotten quite heavy, to be honest. I only told him I didn't want to ruin it while working with the horses. _

"Weird. Seems like you were right Navi, we did find something useful…" Link said as he slipped the pendent on for safe keeping.

"Not bad for a hunch." Navi slipped "I mean!"

"You sent me on this detour on a hunch?!"  
"I'm sorry I-"

"Forget it there's no time! Come on Navi. Thanks Malon you're wonderful!"

Malon blushed hard as she watched him leave. "…anything for you hero…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyrule city was now festered with re-deads. They came up through the old cobble stone of the abandoned streets. Link grabbed the Master sword and began to cut his way through the decayed crowd.

"Aw, to hell with this!" Link shouted after taking out twenty, seeing it was doing little good. He fished through his pouch and pulled out the Din's Fire, torching the rest. He then ran for the castle ahead.

Link now stared at the vile looking castle. He had calmed down enough where he could think clearly. "Now … how do I get in?" Link asked himself.

He didn't have to think long. As he approached the edge of the cliff, a rush of energy flew past him, creating a bridge of lights. Link silently thanked the sages, knowing this was their handy work and ran across.

He had been inside the castle for a grand total of fifteen minutes when the pendent started to pulse however faintly.

"Badge? Your still here aren't you…." He asked himself more than anyone.

"Look over there Link!" Navi pointed to another bridge which was being protected by a force field.

"We can't let that stand…."

As Link made his way to the first energy chamber, he though he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Link! hurry!" Navi yelled as se hovered three feet away.

"Coming, Navi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Barrier broken, Link ran across the bridge to the main tower. A faint tune swam though the air, organ music perhaps? Regardless, the tune was far from pleasant. The music was just one more element that made the castle that much more disturbing.

He expected more monsters than there were. Oddly enough, he found many of them already killed. Their wounds were those that could be made by a sword. Link fought off the remaining forces, taking little more damage than cuts just deep and big enough to bleed. The Evening Star and Celestials hummed which had been pulsing in a steady pattern of throbs grew warm and the cuts began to close up.

Every chamber he entered, exactly half of everything was destroyed. He saw a shadowed figure again. It moved slower, than before, giving Link enough time to catch it. He fired an arrow catching its sleeve and briefly fixing it to the wall. The pendent went cold again but began to race as Link moved closer to the figure

"Badge, I assume? What the hell are you doing here?!"

The dark figure turned and faced Link. He was indeed badge, but he seemed different. He was now entirely a dark shade of obsidian… the darkest Link had ever seen. His eyes were still green but they were also cloudy.

"What's the matter? Not talking?" Link asked keeping up a peeved façade.  
Badge shook his head 'no'. He pulled out the arrow and tried to escape again by fading thorough the stone, but Link grabbed his arm and yanked him out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Badge wrenched free of Link's grasp, stepping back a bit. He was clearly frustrated but still remained quiet.

"What are you doing here Badge? You can't tell me you've given up and sided with your enslaver."

Badge mouthed an obscenity in response.

"(snort) No need to censor yourself now…" Link joked, masking his concern. Badge had not uttered yet.

He stared angrily at the floor, then back as Link. He drew his sword and gestured to Link to hold out his arm. Link narrowed his eyes, keeping one hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. Still he carefully put out his right arm.

"What is this for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Have you lost your mind completely?!" Navi spat out.

Badge made a fair sized cut on Link's arm, but didn't cut it off. No sooner had he done this did the gash start to heal up. As this happened, the pendent grew hot, practically thrumming against his chest. Pink scar tissue began to form and Badge lit up briefly; before becoming an even darker shade of black. HE was now, little different than a shadow.

Link made the connection. That's why Ganondorf told Badge to 'kill him'. Badge couldn't. Any attack he might have made would have backfired because of his involuntary healing ability; every time Badge healed Link he grew darker and weaker. If Badge attacked Link long enough, he would disappear, leaving Link as the sole defender against Gandorf. Already he was so weak he couldn't risk even talking.

Link was stunned into silence.

Only when Badge bowed made to run ahead, did Link remember that he was supposed to give the pendent to Badge.

"Wait!"

Badge turned looking as irritated as he was hurt.

"This pendent… it was Anny's wasn't it?" Link asked taking it off his neck.

Badge avoided links eyes as he shook his head 'yes'.

"I think she wanted you to have it."

Badge listened, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Here, take it back. I think it would be more useful to you than it ever would be to me." Link said as he tossed the pendent to him. Badge caught it, gave a small smile and vanished. Link thought he saw Badge's hue lighten up slightly.

"Link, are you sure you should have…"

"Come on Navi we need to help Zelda, we've wasted too much time already." Link called back as he raced up the stairs. Even then Navi could hear a smile in his voice.

----------------------------------------

The Master sword danced through Ganon's Minions as though it was alive. Link gained momentum the higher up the stairs he went. As he came closer to the top, he heard the organ music blare though the door.

"Ganon…(ha-ha) …I'll kill you where you stand! (ha-ha) …IT ENDS HERE!!" Link roared as he neared the last door to his chamber.

He barged through the door and found Ganon at the keyboard. Zelda hung lifelessly inside the glass prison of the crystal. Link's eyes went wide, fearing he might have been too late.

She opened her eyes just enough to let him know she was alive. Link saw her mouth out his name, but couldn't hear her.

"You've finally come then." Ganondorf mused, as he stopped playing.

"Let Zelda go!" Link demanded in a firm voice.

That's when he felt his left hand tingle as though it fell asleep. It was something so out of the ordinary he had to glance at it. There, on the back of his hand, was a bright triangle glowing through the gauntlet.

"This is the first time the whole triforce has gathered together in seven long years." Ganondorf said with a cruel smile

"I wondered why, when you opened the chamber of light, why only the triforce of power remained…why I could only obtain one of the three virtues. But now I see why. The missing pieces resided inside the two of you all along. Wisdom, Courage, and now Power!"

He lifted his left hand and showed the triangle of power which was resonating through him.

"I'll be taking those toys away now, they're much too powerful for children to be playing with."

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"Suit yourself"

Ganondorf shot out his left hand and sent a wave of dark energy over him. Link didn't even budge.

"I'm sorry, Link I can't take this pressure! The dark energy is too much!" Navi pleaded and hid in his hat.

The air grew thick with gravity. Link stood stock still, locking eye contact with Ganondorf. Ganondorf then slammed his fist into the ground, making the floor crumble all around Link. There was now a four foot gap between the ground Link stood on and the rest of the room.

The younger fighter stood gracefully on the remaining chunks of rock unfazed.

"I should have killed you those seven years ago when you were that pathetic kid."

"Yeah, shame you didn't. Guess you're not the tactical beast I thought you were. You're just as stupid as you are ugly!"

Ganondorf let all his anger take form and shot another blast of black energy. Link blocked most of it with the Master Sword. Furious he missed, Ganondorf fired again; throwing Link across the room into the wall behind him. Ganon drew his sword intending to finish Link off.

Infusing the blade with dark magic, He swung only to miss. Link rolled out of the way. ganon swung again, and Link caught it with the his shield. The energy was too much for the Hylian Shield to withstand. The shield pulled his arm half way along with it to the wall before it was knocked out of Link's hand.

"Pitiful. All that talk about killing me and what do you know, I'm still standing. The 'legend of the Hero of Time' was nothing but a lie after all. I won't need a sword to kill you off."

Ganondorf shot another spell at Link, leaving him no place to run.

"Die Link. Die and take that damned legend with you! I've heard more than my fill of it" Ganondorf Cackled, not seeing the sword running though the dark spell, strait for him till it was too late to do anything about it.

"What?!"

The 'evils bane' soaked in black magic, sunk into Ganon's chest. Link pulled it out neatly and kicked him aside. Ganondorf Knelt on one knee and clutched his chest where the hole was growing. Link saw the triangle of power start to fade.

"What-what is this pain?!! I shouldn't feel this pain!! What did you do boy!!"

"That pain was meant for you long ago." Link said coldly.

"AAAAAARRRGH!!! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU! BOTH YOU AND ZELDA!! I'LL--- I'LL!! (cough cough)"

Link only watched as the evil king proved himself over and over to be the one most pitiful before he finally fell.

Watching him die, Link actually felt sorry for him. He didn't know why; there was no need to do so. but he did all the same. He looked back up at where Zelda was being held captive. Her crystal cage lowered gently till she was safely on the ground. The green glass of the crystal dispersed around her. As fresh air returned to her lungs she quickly regained her strength. It didn't take long at all for her start running toward him.

"Link!"

He turned to face her just in time to see her give him great big hug. Link was so stunned, for while he couldn't move.

"It's over at last!" Zelda said with a smile as she let him go.

Link felt his face grow hot, and stay hot for some time.

"A-are you ok, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm fine; and thanks to your efforts, so is the land of Hyrule is as well. Thank you."

Navi Flew out of his hat with caution.

"Is it over?"

"Yes it is, Navi"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you Link" She said remorsefully

"It's ok. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm fine I-"  
She was cut short by the sound of rumbling. Link winced sharply after hearing a voice he hadn't heard in long while, scream out:

_("WATCH OUT LINK!!!) _

A large chunk of the ceiling fell, nearly crushing them and signaled the collapse of the tower.

"We need to get out of here!" Link said firmly. He took Zelda's hand and the both of them sprinted down the now burning stairs of the falling building. Every bolted door they ran into, Zelda was able to pull up. Every monster they came up against, Link took out with impunity.

They ran across the sage's bridge as the last of Ganondorf's tower came crashing down, melting in the lava below. When the dust finally settled, Link and Zelda simply stared. All the chaos, all death, destruction Hyrule endured. It was over. The land could at last, improve.

Or so Link thought until he heard the crashing of over turned stones.

"Ganondorf!! He's still alive!!" Zelda cried.

There, in the midst of the stones of the fallen castle rose Ganondorf. Ganon cast aside the large boulders easily. Blood was crusted over his mouth where before it ran freely from the crushed organs. His will to destroy Link, summoned a familiar triangle on his left hand to light up. The same light, carried Ganon into the air and swallowed him whole.

Even though Link couldn't see him anymore, His voice was louder and stronger than before.

"YOU FORGET BOY! I WALK AMONG THE IMMORTALS! I CAN'T DIE!! NOT UNTIL I SEE YOU PERISH FIRST!!" Ganondorf roared as he transformed into something large and grotesque, resembling a boar and a lizard combined.

"I WILL KILL YOU!! AND YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH FIRST!! I WILL SQUASH OUT EVERY LAST INKLING OF THAT DAMNED LEGEND YOU SO REPRESENT!!"

"What a freak! What happened?!" Link asked staring at the newly formed beast.

"He hates you that much Link! He hates you so much that he would stay alive and turn into this to kill you!" Navi explained.

"Fine! If this is what you want, than this is what you get Ganon!" Link barked as he pulled out the Master Sword again. He charged the beast that was the evil kind, slashing anywhere he could reach, dodging the claws and oversized daggers.

"Damnit! His weak spot where is it?!" Link growled, ducking out of range of his daggers.

"The tail, Link! go for the tail!" Navi advised.

Link ran around to the back of Ganon. He made one hit before catching the rest of the tail in the ribs. Link couldn't even scream as he sailed through the air into the rubble. The sudden attack knocked the Master sword out of his hand and sent it in the opposite direction near Zelda.

"Link, Get up! Ganon's coming!!" Navi stressed; but Link lied still, as though deaf to her pleas.

Zelda ran up and took hold of the evil's bane, attracting Ganon's attention to herself.

"Link! The Master sword! Catch!"

She threw it back to him, hoping he would come to in time.

Ganon stepped closer to Zelda in blind fury. In spite of this, she didn't move. Neither did she break eye contact. She knew Link was doing all he could to stop him. It was only fair in her mind that she do the same.

"Leave her alone pig face! Your opponent is me!"

Zelda turned her eyes to the right. There in the black distance, Link struggled to his feet. Once up he too seemed alight with the power of the goddesses. Behind him, walked in a figure in black only Ganon could see clearly. For the first time, Ganon took a step back out of pure fear.

Zelda, heard Link's voice in an entirely different tone. It now sounded like there was two of him even though he stood alone.

"B-badge? no! you're dead! Link? Who are you!" Ganon screamed. The strength of his fear was something Zelda had never heard before and seemed so out of place. Such a giant evil beast wasn't supposed to feel pain or fear. What was going on?

"You've avoided death for far too long Ganondorf. You've taken too many lives to be truly worthy of the power you hold. By this hand I will ensure your demise!"

"(_You've avoided death for far too long Ganondorf. You've taken too many lives to be truly worthy of the power you hold. By this hand I will ensure your demise_)"

Ganondorf roared furiously and charged at Link with his daggers drawn. Link stood still and waited for Ganondorf to come closer. It was in this moment, Zelda thought she saw the figure standing along side Link, become more definite. What was once a black shadow now became lighter in hue; she could even see a black sword mirroring the Master Sword in Links left hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link felt his presence at last. He had heard him; even saw him, in the castle but wasn't sure he was still there after the Tower fell. Now he was sure. Badge stood next to him, his will to destroy Ganon was both separate and similar to his own.

"Die evil king"

"_(Die my would be equal_)"

Link ran to the left as Badge took to the right. Simultaneously, the two of them bolted for their shared foe, swords drawn. In equal grace, they danced up the fallen debris of the castle and soared into the air, sending the blades, both of old and new, crashing through Ganon. He fell to one knee, dropping both daggers to the ground. Link watched him gasp for air that wouldn't come to his lungs.

"What happened? He's supposed to be immortal right?"

("right. Given the time He'll come back just as strong. He needs to be sealed away. I'll hold him here. the Princess needs to seal him away.")

"what will happen to you if your caught in it?"

"Link…deliver the final blow. Ganon must not be allowed victory." Zelda said softly.

("I'm dead Link. I can't get much worse. Just do it")

Both Zelda and Badge encouraged this yet… no he had to do this. Mercy held no place in this situation. Link drove the Evil's Bane into Ganon's forehead and tried not to think of what would happen to Badge.

"Six sages, now! Open the sealed door. Seal the incarnation of evil within the dark world!"

Lights rained on Ganondorf, driving him into the ground. He was swallowed by a white light; bits and pieces of him eroded away, but not his words.

"CURSE YOU LINK!!! CURSE YOU ZELDA!!! CURSE ALL SAGES! THIS IS NOT THE END BUT THE BEGINNING!!!"

("Good job hero. You did what I could not.") Badge's smile was the last to fade.

Both good and evil spirits were gone. Link flicked the Master Sword and slid it back in its sheath. He didn't think nor did he want to. He smiled back at Zelda she returned the gesture.

The two of them walked away in silence. Link kept looking back at her hand then forward. A fresh breeze brushed his hair back and cooled his face. Before them was Hyrule, desolate, and ruined.

"The Evil King is sealed away at last. Hyrule can now heal itself and makeway for a peaceful era."

"I'll help rebuild it, Zelda" Link volunteered

She just smiled a sad little smile. "yes… and no. You will help restore Hyrule if you choose to do so…. but not in this era. Link. This isn't the time you belong in."

His Eyes widened in disappointment and fear. He turned to face her again.

"But…Zelda…".

"Before Ganon attacked the castle, I tried to take the triforce. I know now what a grave mistake that was. If I hadn't done that, he couldn't have Give me the Ocarina Link. With it I'll send you to the time you belong in. I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"But Zelda! I wasn't fighting because I was dragged into it! The reason I fought… The reason I'll continue to fight, It was all for…." His voice came out more petulant than he had expected; more panicked. He looked at her sad expression. She didn't want this either; he was making it harder. He backed down and focused on the ground.

"…for you..." he mumbled.

He looked back at her determined to follow through with his role. He was a protector, a fail safe. She was a princess and ruler of the country. He squeezed his hand into a fist; nails biting into his palm. He placed his left hand across his chest and knelt before her.

"I am the Hero of Time. No mater what, No matter when. For Hyrule, and….for Princess Zelda, I will fight." He pledged in a stern flat voice; the voice of a soldier but not that of a friend.

Zelda looked at him and wished it didn't have to be like this, but knew there was nothing else she could do.

They were leaving him; everyone he fought for.

Link handed her the glistening blue Ocarina of time.

She played.

He was sent back.

Everything around him rewound grass grew where there was dust. People came back to what were deserted towns, left for dead. Fires shrank and extinguished themselves years ran back. He felt himself shrink; just not as much as he wanted to.

When the scenery around him settled, he found himself in the Temple of Time. He stared at the Master Sword in its pedestal, knowing that was where it belonged. Behind him he heard Navi say in a tired voice,

"Well done Link, you're a wonderful hero. I'll return to the forest in peace. I love you goodbye"

Not looking around, He knew she was gone. He was on his own. The world was safe thanks to him. It would be selfish to expect something in return. He smiled slightly at the thought and started to leave.

Before he reached the door, he thought he saw two figures pass him. Thinking Badge came back, Link ran after him. There was a really pretty red-head with him; a Gerudo in a pretty white dress. Next to her was a young man with tanned skin, green eyes and golden blonde hair. He must have been 19 or so; he wore a black tunic. It took him a minute, but he recognized who he was. Link never saw Badge so happy.

At the doors, another Hylian greeted them with a smile. All three of them slowly vanished in a white light.

Link smiled contently. He helped Badge as well.

He ran to the castle, certain Zelda would be there.

He would protect her even if he wasn't the Hero of Time.


	20. BadgeXAnny Extra

**Disclaimer: Don't own??? I own all the characters except Ganon but not the scenery**

**An: BadgeXAnny Extra**

A small boy of ten hid himself inside the familiar walls of the tent. His mother walked in to find him in the same corner as she left him. She sighed in a disappointed tone

"Badge it won't kill you to go out and make friends."

"They're all _girls! _ They're so weird! They never say what they mean and besides when I play tag with them they get all whiny. 'It hurts! You don't play fair' he said in a mock girly voice. "Can I just go back with dad and Corbin?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"I've told you plenty of times. I'm not going to say it again."

"I'm still not going out there. Whose idea was it to have a town full of girls anyway?"

"There's Ganon…"

"He's a jerk"

"You can't stay inside your whole life Badge"

"Yes I can"

This familiar argument between his mother and himself had a surprise ending. She sent him outside. He walked through the village finally getting the message. She wanted him to make the best of things and that involved "making friends"

"Sigh…. How does Ganon stand it?! Corbin's lucky…"

He walked through the fortress, hoping none of them would talk to him. That's when he felt someone shove him forward.

He whipped around expecting Ganon but found another Gerudo who had to be a year younger than him.

"What was that for?!"

"Tag"

"Huh?"

"Tag. Your it. Aren't you playing?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry."

"There's a game going?"

"Yeah, but you said you weren't playing so…"

"I'll play if everyone stops whining."

"You're the one whining!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too! I heard you in your tent!"

"You were spying?"

"Walking by. I've heard of how boys acted but this is ridiculous."

"WHAT?!"

"You're so whiney."

"AM NOT! I don't need this!" He started to stomp off.

"We don't have to play tag if you don't want" She called after him

He stopped.

"It doesn't matter. You girls just whine and nag whenever I beat you"

"Who's saying you'll beat me?"

"I am"

"Fine! I'll race you! From here to the bridge!"

"Just don't complain when I win!" 

The two of them bolted for it. Both determined to show the other what a loser they were. It was a tie.

"I think we need a rematch!"

"From here to the desert Gate!" she shouted

"You're on!"

Though winded, they were soon back on their feet, and running. They did this five times before finally admitting they were equal.

"You're a weird girl you know that?" Badge said through labored breathing. They both laid near the bridge.

"And you're a strange boy." She said tiredly.

"Excuse me. What's your name anyway?"

"Anny"

"Well Anny, you're the weirdest girl I've ever met"

"What's your name?"  
"Badge"

"What? What kind a name is that?!"

"Mine"

"…whatever. I can't think of any insults"

"Good, 'cause I'm sick of hearing them."

She sat up clearly annoyed. "You may be as fast as me, but I bet I'm braver"

"Not likely"

"oh yeah?! I dare you to go down by the base of the waterfall!"

"I can't and neither can you. We're not supposed to go there!"

"That's where the bravery comes in. I know how to get there. I know a safe way to get down too"

"That still doesn't mean we should…"

When he didn't hear her snotty remark, He sat up and looked around. He saw her red head sink steadily behind the cliff.

"Hey!"

Anny was already halfway down the ladder.

"Anny!"

"Come after me then!"

"We're going to get in trouble!"

She wasn't listening. Badge groaned and followed her.

When they came to the water fall, the rushing water was deafening.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!" He yelled over the noise.

"I TOLD YOU! GO BEHIND THE WATERFALL! THERE'S A TREASURE THERE!"

"YOU'LL GET PULLED UNDER!!"

She again, didn't want to listen to him. This irritating girl he just met was actually making him worry about her safety. She waded in the water like she had done this before. He followed her to make sure she didn't slip.

"ANNYYY!!"

She grabbed hold of the steel ladder behind the waterfall and pulled herself up. Badge did the same, grumbling. They reached the top, halfway soaked.

"Here it is!" She said cheerfully

Badge stared at the wooden crate disgusted.

"THAT is what we came here for?!"  
She turned up her nose. "It was fun getting here. That's what matters"

"How are we going to get back though…It's getting dark…"

She froze at last remembering what time it was.

"…uh… we could just… go back the way we came…"

"Monsters come out at night I hope you know." He said concerned.

"I know…" Anny said through her bit lip.

Badge sighed. "I can fight them off for you. But you gotta get us out of here."

She looked at him surprised, but agreed.

"Ok then, I'll head down first." He said with a confident smile

He moved silently down the steal ladder and carefully made his way across the bottom of the fall. Anny came sliding down the ladder soon after.

"Trying to out do me even now huh?"

"No! I just wanted to get down faster."

"Yeah right"

"I DID! I-!"

There was a growl heard further up the path.

Badge tensed. "Ok. I'll keep whatever it is distracted, while you find the ladder up to the village.

"It's gonna eat you!" She cried.

"No it won't! Just move fast, and I'll follow!"

"o-ok…"

She ran ahead to the wooden ladder, and started climbing. Badge stood guard till she was up high enough, climbed up as well. He climbed even faster after a wolfo found them.

Both kids were out of breath but were laughing too. That was until they were caught by a group of grown-ups.

"We're in so much trouble…." Anny mumbled

"Oh yes you are."

"Sorry, I got lost and Anny went to go find me" Badge tried to cover for them.

"Uh-huh. Your parents are worried. Time to go home"

----------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking Badge?! That place is off limits and you know it!"

Badge was sent back home while Anny was taken further west to her own home.

"For the record, it was her idea" He said under his breath, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"So you went along with it?! You have no idea how much danger you two were in do you?"

"….sorry"

"I should hope so! You missed dinner. I'm not making another. You'll have to go to bed without one."

Badge didn't argue for fear she might tack on something else to his punishment.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Badge didn't see Anny anywhere. He didn't see her for three days.

"The one cool person in the village, and her parents killed her…" He said in a blah tone, sitting on a rock near the bridge.

"No, I wasn't in _that _much trouble. I was grounded for three days."

Badge whirled around to find his new friend waving back at him.

"You win."

"What did I win?"

"You're braver than me. You faced both the grownups and the wolfo"

"No, I think we're even. Oh by the way, you forgot your 'treasure'" He said, holding up a crystal, four pointed star, necklace.

"How did you...?"

"I'm good at stealing things, that's how. Take it. It's yours anyway"

"Thank you Badge" She said with a smile.

"Well, that's a nice change of pace, you're not whining."

"No, you do that fine on your own."

"That's it! Whoever picks up the most rocks in a foot race to the desert gate wins! The other can't see you pick them up!"

"You're on!"


	21. SeamusX Ellie Extra

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own Legend of Zelda, just the characters involved. **

**An: Seamus and Ellie extra. **

Seamus drummed his fingers on the table as Ellie continued to talk about "that guy" as he preferred to call him. Badge this Badge that…he only met the guy once and thanks to Eliie, He knew the guy's entire background through her eyes. Meanwhile, Seamus had been by her side for longer than he cared to admit. She didn't seem to notice, or care.

"… not to mention what a gorgeous smile he has and…"

"Oh for the love of Nayru PLEASE stop talking about him!"

"And just what's your problem"  
"What'd you think?! You just keep going on and on and ON!! If Badge is so great, what makes you think he's not already taken?!"

Ellie glared at him for the outburst, then, returned to her books. Not a minute later, she stood up and announced that she was going to cheer Badge up.

"What?"

"He's been kinda sad lately. I know just how to cheer him up!"

"How's that?"

"He can borrow this!" She said, grabbing the large book called '_Hyrulian Legends and Legendary Lor__e' _and walking out the door. Disgruntled, Seamus went after her.

"This is stupid..."

"Not listening" she snapped back in a singsong voice

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he's a gentleman, unlike someone I know"

"I can be too you know…" he mumbled too softly for her to hear.

He followed her to 'that guy's' room. How she found out where it was, he didn't want to know.

"Ganon! If that's you I swear to Nayru-" Badge barked through the door.

"That's real nice!! It's not Ganon you dough head!" Seamus snarled back.

"And you shouldn't be swearing to Nayru anyway. We heard this was where you were staying and well, I wanted to see you and sir-bully-a-lots insisted he tag along." Ellie explained shooting a glance at Seamus. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame.

Badge opened the door, and looked at them curiously.

"Hello Badge" Ellie said cheerfully. As though Badge never snapped at them

"Hi"

"Ummm, I brought the book you were interested in the other day. I figured you wanted to borrow it." She held up the large book of legends and lore with a smile.

"I've read so often I can recite each of the stories in order."

"That's impressive."

The complement made her blush but she continued.

"A-anyway, um… I brought it for you b-because-you-looked-like-you-could-use-some-cheering-up! It-cheers me-up-on-a-bad-day-anyway! Here!"

She held it out as though it was a box of chocolate candies. Badge raised an eyebrow and grinned. Looking at Seamus he could tell he was livid.

"Thank you. Where will I be able to find you to return it? It's a library book isn't it?"

"Oh! Right I live on the other end of the castle grounds. Just keep walking this hall, it should wrap around to the right. I live there."

"Ok thanks"

"Great!!" Ellie half skipped, half ran off in that direction. Seamus turned to follow.

"Hey, Seamus."

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"You like her right?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh I know, but I have a suggestion; try being nicer to her. She likes this book a lot; why not buy her a copy at the festival. There's supposed to be one in a couple of days."

"… I don't have that kind of money."

"Wait here."

Badge ran back into his room, and then came back with a small sack of rubies.

"Here this should be enough. You didn't get it from me; you've saving it to get her that book."

"I can't take this!"

"Why not?"

"Duh, I'd be lying!"

"Not really…."

Seamus shifted uncomfortably then asked in a small voice:

"…You really think that'll work?"

"It's a shot." Badge insisted, cheerful smile still on his face.

Seamus smiled "Alright I'll try it. Thanks." With that, Seamus took the sack. Stuffing that in his pocket, he ran to catch up with Ellie. He really wanted her to notice him.

---------------------------------------------

He went to the festival early, and went to find the book immediately. Now all he had to do is decide when the best time to give it to her, was. It remain wrapped and under his arm until he saw her by the theater. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Seamus rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he knew who it was; certainly not him. Still he walked up to her trying to be confident, despite the white-knuckled grip he held on the large book.

"Hi Ellie!" he called

"Oh. Hi Seamus…."

"Nice to see you too…"

"Sorry. Badge said he was coming to the fair today too and-"

"Probably with a girlfriend, Ellie"

Her face momentarily fell.

Seamus fingered the book and wondered if he should be giving it too her now.

"Ellie… I-"

"I don't care. If I see him here then that's good enough. What are you up to?"

"Nothing yet. Wanna go play some of the games?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." She replied, sounding bored.

"Well don't let me twist your arm…." He grumbled back sarcastically

Seamus fidgeted a bit, deciding to wait until later to give her the present.

As the day wore on though, he felt less and less inclined to give her the book at all.

He didn't even know what he saw in her. She was the most intelligent person he knew, and yet she was off in la-la land thinking of some guy she didn't have a chance in the next life with.

"Bull's-eye! That's four out of five." Ellie shouted as her dart landed square on the target.

"Y-your getting really good at this" Seamus ventured, wincing at how weird it sounded.

She turned pink in the cheeks, smiling at him

"Thank you, 'bout time you noticed."

"Heh, please, I bet I can still beat you in bombchu bowling game, blind folded."

They were walking through the streets of the carnival. Seamus was happier in this moment than he would ever admit.

"What is that you're carrying all over?" She asked out of nowhere.

All happy contentment was flushed out of him instantly. In its place was an icy ball of nervousness that wouldn't fade.

"o-oh it's f-for you…."

"For me?"

"Yes...well, here."

He shoved it into her arms, his face turning bright red. She took the book from him, puzzled.

"Seamus… you bought this for me?"

"Yes I did."

She hugged him unabashedly in the middle of the street "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Seamus smiled, silently thanking Badge for the Idea and the cash.

"You're welcome…."

"Come on! Where else do you want to go?"

"You pick."

He was content for the rest of the day.

FINALLY!! Yes, I'm on break! That means more fanfiction! Sorry, I couldn't update at all, due to school and life in general.


End file.
